The Great Escape
by D-Exphagus
Summary: A/U - When Santana takes a backpacking vacation in Spain, she's roomed with the most gorgeous blond hair, blue eyed woman she's ever met and there's an instant attraction. This fic will span the entire summer of their travels in Europe. A Brittana story set against the backdrop of beautiful European cities.
1. Chapter 1

**The Great Escape **

**Chapter 1**

She landed at the Barcelona airport at approximately 11.15 am and the first thing she noticed was the heat. She pushed her sunglasses up higher on her nose and glanced around the tarmac at the other passengers disembarking the plane. Stretching, she realized that her right arm was almost asleep, most likely due to her awkward seating position in the plane during the long 9 hour flight from Ohio.

The cool blast of air conditioning was a welcome change for Santana and it soothed her already sweaty skin. She stepped into the customs and immigrations section and waited patiently behind the counters for her turn. Ruffling through her small hand carry purse, she took out her passport and arrival card and handed it to the bored looking officer looking at her wanly.

"Santana Lopez?" he looked up at her.

"Si." She answered in her mother tongue. "Espanyol?" he lifted his eyebrows and looked at her.

"No, American." She replied, glancing down at her passport.

He nodded, satisfied."Tourist." he mumbled, stamping her passport. "I hope you enjoy your stay in Spain, Ms. Lopez." he said with a heavy accent, finally returning her passport.

"Gracias." She stepped across her barrier and headed for the baggage pick up. Clutching her backpack and making her way over to the exit, she avoided the touts and made her way to the tourist office and took a few brochures.

Walking over to the bus stand and checking her purse was still with her, she stepped into the humid Catalanian air and finally smiled at her surroundings. "Hello, Europe." She murmured to herself and got onto the bus, looking around at the different scenery around her before finally settling on reading her many brochures while waiting to reach the city where her 2 month long European adventure was about to start.

* * *

Walking down the streets of La Rambla, the tourist street of Barcelona, Santana noticed that the entire street was made out of tourists like herself. In the hot early July afternoon, they were clothed in various stages of undress. Some wore bikinis, some wore khakis, some had shorts and barely there hot pants, short skirts and some were properly attired in sundresses for the heat. The typical Japanese tourist even had their knee length socks, complete with straw hats and a large DSLR camera hanging from their necks.

She glanced at the map in her hand and took a right turn that took her to the marked location in the map where her hostel was situated.

She was glad that she had chosen to wear a pair of shorts with a sleeveless top and that she had remembered to put sunblock in the plane before they touched down as the sun was mercilessly beating itself down on her Latina skin.

She readjusted her backpack's shoulder straps and cursed at the weight. 20 kgs worth of clothing and accessories were the only items she brought for her entire 2 month stay in Europe. She was however, glad that she had decided to pack all her meager possessions into the backpack as opposed to packing them into a trolley bag as it kept her hands free to touch and feel the cobble stones of the ancient buildings in Barcelona as well as touching the displays of souvenirs and trinkets along the streets.

"Ah, here we are." She spoke to herself while walking up the stairs that will lead her to her home for the next couple of days at least. She went through the door and looked around at the interior. The youth hostel was very cosy and she noticed a few other occupants who gave her a friendly smile from where they were seated as she glanced their way in the lounge area.

She cleared her throat. "Buenos dias." She said softly, and was greeted by the man behind the reception counter. His eyes twinkled, loving the idea of a tourist speaking Spanish. He introduced himself as Carlos, and she provided him the details of her booking she had made a few weeks prior to her arrival in Spain.

"Ah, yes, yes, one person, female dorm ensuite bathroom, si?" he muttered more to himself than to her. "For how many days?" he questioned.

"Just 4 days." She replied, while keeping back her passport. Carlos went back to punching some keys on the keyboard, leaving her free to glance around the hostel again.

From where she was standing, she could see the communal kitchen to the right and a hall leaving towards the lounge and the game room cum t.v. room at the end of the hallway.

"Ok. Here are your keys." He pushed a set of keys on the counter as well as an electronic keycard. "It's for the front door." He explained. "We close the doors at 12 midnight daily. "

She nodded. "Ok, thanks." She took the card and asked Carlos for a free map that she could spy lying behind the counter just out of reach.

"Sure." He replied, circling some areas of interest and pointing out to her where she should be going during her stay.

She took the card and went to the lift opposite the kitchen and punched in the 4th floor. She looked at her watch. 7 a.m. She shook her head, 'That's not right." And she reset her time to the current Spanish time and went out of the lift as it dinged her floor.

Her room was the third on the right after the lift and she had passed by a few other semi dressed tourist on her way to her room as well as the shared bathroom that was just around the corner from her room.

Sliding her room key into the lock, the door opened with a click and Santana slid herself in and the shut the door behind her.

The room was small, but big enough to fit 2 tables, 2 bunk beds on opposite ends of the other as well as a row of lockers in the middle that separated them.

The shared bathroom was on the other side of the door where she was currently standing. "Bed A." she mused, as she put her belonging down next to the bed on the bottom bunk. She looked at the room and realized that there were indeed 3 other occupants in the room with her and she was glad that she managed to book the last of the room with a bathroom attached instead of having to share outside.

She shuddered, setting herself down on the bed, feeling the effects of jet lag. She was just about to doze off when the main door opened and a tall blonde walked in, in only her towel and nothing else. Santana's brown eyes lazily followed her movements and debated if she should introduce herself but thought it inappropriate considering the stranger's lack of clothes.

The blonde stopped in front of the bed opposite Santana's and put down her toiletries. She was humming to herself, not seeming to notice Santana on the bed.

She sneaked a glance at the tall blonde and took in her legs that seemed to go on forever and her gaze went upwards towards the exposed cute butt and the strong shoulders and smooth back of the blonde. Santana blinked. _Eh? _Rubbing her eyes, she blinked and blinked and blinked again. But there it was still, the naked form of her blonde roomie right in front of her.

"Uhm?" she gurgled from where she was laying down. At the sound, her roommate's head whipped around and she was pierced with the most beautiful blue eyes she had ever seen in her life.

The naked woman's eyes widened comically and her mouth was a cute 'O' shape as she hastily tried to cover herself up with the towel that she had dropped earlier when she hadn't realized that Santana was in the room.

She turned and ran into the bathroom and Santana just stared at the closed door. She closed her eyes as her thoughts ran amok in her head. She opened an eye again as the bathroom door opened and the blond ran out to rummage though her bag and grabbed a few items of clothing before running back again into the bathroom.

Santana let out a breath she didn't know she was holding and closed her eyes again. She covered her face with a pillow and sighed into it. She wasn't really embarrassed, it's not like she was staring, for god's sake and she definitely wasn't a prude. It just caught her by surprise, that's all.

_Well_, she thought to herself as she was dozing off, _the blond did have a cute butt …_

* * *

The rustling sound in the room woke her up and she looked groggily at her watch. 5 p.m. it had been 3 hours since she last saw the blue eyes of the roomie. The blue eyes that were now eyeing her warily as she struggled to sit up and not hit her head on the low board of the bunk above her.

She stretched, just to prolong not talking to the woman she knew was staring at her. The same woman she had saw naked earlier. _Not on purpose of course_, she told herself.

She finally turned around and gave the blonde a small smile. "Um, hi?' she offered. The blond met her eyes and cleared her throat. "Hi." She offered her hand out. "I'm Brittany." She said.

Santana nodded and took her hand gently across the space between their beds. "Santana." She said. _Well, that was awkward_, she thought. "Listen…" she started, at the same time Brittany said, "'Bout earlier … "

Both women stopped and flushed slightly. "Yeah." Santana nodded. "Sorry about that. I uh … I thought you knew I was in the room."

Brittany shook her head, "No, no. I'm sorry I errr … flashed you?" she laughed shyly. "I totally forgot that this was a shared dorm." Her blue eyes twinkled embarrassedly. "Sorry." She murmured.

Santana laughed, just to ease tension. "No, no. It's fine." _It wasn't like it was a bad view from where I was lying down_. "It's something I gotta get used to as well, myself." The fact that this was a shared room, not the blonde being naked, obviously. "Brings back memories of college." She added for good measure.

Brittany laughed with her. "Yeah, it does, doesn't it?" she said. "First day?" she nodded at Santana's yet unpacked backpack and sat cross legged on her bed.

"Yup." Santana nodded. "You?"

"2nd."

"Guess we're both noobs here then." Santana got out of the bed and stretched again.

"How long are you staying for?" Curious blue eyes followed her movement around the room.

Santana looked up from where she was opening her bag. "In Barcelona, 4 days, in Spain, maybe a week longer and in Europe …" she shrugged and trailed off. "2 months perhaps?" She looked over at the blonde. "What about you?"

Brittany tilted her head to the side and regarded her carefully before answering. "Not too sure yet. I don't really have any concrete plans. Just see where the winds take me, you know?"

Santana nodded. "Yeah. I get what you mean. I don't have anywhere else to go after this." She swept her hand around the room. "Was thinking of going to Valencia next week though." She got up and took her bag of toiletries with her. "Umm, do you need the bathroom?"

Brittany shook her head. "Nah, I'm gonna head out soon." She cocked her head to the side. "Umm … hey? Do you wanna have dinner? I know this place that serves great seafood."

Santana paused midway to the bathroom and hung her towel on her shoulder. The Latina smiled. "Sure, why not? Gimme 10 minutes?"

The blond head nodded. "I'll be waiting for you, San." Blue eyes regarded her brown ones softly.

Her eyebrow raised at the familiar nickname from a virtual stranger but she didn't say anything. "Be right back." She said instead, disappearing into the bathroom and closed the door.

Santana took out her toiletries from the bag and started to wash the grime off her skin. She felt rather dirty, especially since her last shower was when she was still back in the States. Over 16 hours ago, in fact.

She washed the shampoo out of the hair and got out of the shower stall, looking at herself in the mirror. Her skin had already started turning a slight red colour from the little sun that she got today while looking for the hostel. She picked up her skirt and halter top that she left hanging on the counter and removed her towel from her body.

Although the bathroom was small, she was not going to make the same mistake Brittany had made earlier and had to make do with changing in the bathroom itself, even if it meant getting her clean dry clothes slightly damp. Checking her reflection in the mirror one more time, she unlocked the door and stepped out and went to her bed to take out her comb and started running it through her locks.

The glanced at the blond girl who was sitting crossed legged on her bed and fiddling with her camera while jotting down notes in what seemed like a journal. Santana took the opportunity to study the girl's features. She was really quite stunning, Santana had to admit, taking in the blonde's womanly curves and soft features.

Brittany had long dark blonde hair, reaching past her shoulders and her features were delicate and sharp, almost East European like in heritage and Santana wondered for awhile where her roomie was from. Brittany had an obvious American accent, but with the world's culture so accessible at your fingertips nowadays, it was hard to tell. She made a mental note to ask the blonde later where she was from since they were going to have dinner together.

"Hey?" She questioned softly. Blue eyes turned to look at her. "Dinner?"

Brittany smiled and closed her notebook. "Yup. Sorry, I assumed earlier that you do like seafood – you do right? I mean, the catch here is local and fresh from the Mediterranean and since we're in Spain anyway, why not?" She rambled on and Santana merely raised an eyebrow. "Sorry, I'm babbling, aren't I?" she asked, scrunching up her nose. Santana thought it was cute so she laughed a little. "It's ok."

Brittany laughed along. "I tend to get that way when I'm excited about things and really, what's there not to be excited about? We're in Barcelona, we're in Spain, we're on holiday and then there's you and I'm here as well and I …" Shy blue eyes met twinkling brown ones and Brittany laughed again. "Eh." She pinched the bridge of her nose. "I'm doing it again, aren't I?" she shook her head and got out of bed.

"C'mon." She said, holding her hand out to Santana. "Let's go."

Santana looked at the girl's hand and took it, feeling a slight jolt at her first contact with Brittany's skin. It felt right somehow. "Where are we going?" She asked, keeping her hand in Brittany's as the girl led her out of their shared room and down the hallway towards the lift.

Brittany looked at her. "I'll show you. Trust me." She smiled her mega watt smile and Santana just nodded and with that, she realized that she could trust Brittany. Well, at least with matters to do with navigating around in Barcelona anyway.

* * *

_So maybe Brittany shouldn't be trusted with navigating. The blonde had hardly any sense of direction. _Santana realized.

Half an hour later found the girls wandering down the alleys of Barcelona, with Brittany stopping to take pictures of everything that caught her interest and Santana just walking behind her and soaking up the atmosphere of being in a foreign country. She wasn't overwhelmed, but it served as a rather nice change from the dreary same old that she was used to in Lima, Ohio where she had lived her entire life.

"Brittany?" she questioned, once again when the blonde stopped and looked at her map in what Santana now realized as confusion on her face as the blonde's tongue peeked out from between her lips. "Are we lost?"

Guilty blue eyes looked up from the map and she tried to hide a sheepish smile. "Err … not really?" she rotated the map in her hands and focused intensely on the map. Santana waited. And waited. Till Brittany sighed. "I guess so?"

She shifted closer to Santana and pointed at the map where an X was circled. "There, we wanna go there. The hostel guy recommended it and I vaguely remember reading about it in the Lonely Planet Guides that are littered around in the lounge area and I think we are here …" she gestured vaguely on the map. "… and we need to get there." She pointed, frustrated. "But the darn signs are all in Spanish and ergh, it's just my 2nd day here and I can't quite get my head wrapped around it all yet." She confessed.

Santana took pity on the girl and took the map of out the blonde's hands. "Here, lemme help." This was a case of the blind leading the blind, she realized. "I was a brownie once, you know?"

Brittany looked at her suspiciously. "Yeah? Me too." They eyed each other and paused. Both sets of laughter were heard as they stared at the map again. "I only remember selling mints, really, not quite map reading and things to do with directions … they're … confusing." She scrunched up her nose again as she spoke. "I get confused with my left and right, really." She laughed at herself.

Santana giggled. "It's ok. Here …" she pointed at the map. "We're here and if I'm not mistaken, where we wanna go is the market just around the street." She started walking and by instinct, she just grabbed the taller blonde's hand and led her down the street.

Stopping at the intersection, she realized the blonde's hand was still surprisingly clasped in hers and she awkwardly dropped it and looked at the street signs before stopping a random passerby to ask for directions. "Perdon? Como podemos llegar al Mercado La Boquiera?"

The kind lady pointed in the direction that they were headed anyway and Santana thanked her and grabbed Brittany's hand again and pulled the blonde slightly. "C'mon, Britt."

Brittany let herself to be pulled and followed Santana around the corner and lo and behold, there it was, the La Boquiera Market that had been elusive to her but was in fact just right around the corner from where they had been standing for 10 minutes. She shook herself out of the reverie and grabbed at her camera and snapped a picture of the signage that was the entrance of the market.

The flash of the camera made Santana turn around to look at Brittany before she got caught in another blinding flash as Brittany took a picture of her below the signs. "Say cheese!" A thin smile graced her lips and she stopped and folded her arms across her chest. "It's not fair." Santana raised an eyebrow. "You're not in the picture and it's your camera."

"Precisely." Brittany replied, her blue eyes twinkling with mirth as her fingertips went trigger happy on the camera as she walked over to Santana's side and stood next to her. Casually putting her arm around the shorter Latina, she angled the camera and made sure the focus was on the both of them while capturing the signage above their heads. "Say cheese!" she said again, smiling widely as the camera lens clicked and Santana merely rolled her eyes after the photo was taken. "Such a camwhore." She mumbled good naturedly.

Brittany grinned. "Of course!" she said proudly and actually puffed out her chest a bit. "C'mon, San, I'm getting hungry!"

They reached the restaurant in the market that had the biggest signage possible and Brittany looked at her notes and confirmed that this was indeed the restaurant that they had been looking for and Santana flagged down a passing waiter. "Mesa para dos, por favor?"

The water nodded at the table at the far end of the alley and they made their way slowly there, squeezing themselves through the traffic of people walking pass them. "Perdon."

Brittany situated herself at the table and looked around in awe, her camera clicking every so often at her surroundings and at the menu that was placed neatly in front of her. She looked at the menu and looked up at Santana and down at the menu again. "Umm …" She started. "San?" She waited for brown eyes to meet hers. "It's in Spanish." She flipped the menu over and realized that nope, there wasn't an English version to the menu and she sighed before giving Santana her best smile. "Maybe you could … translate it for me? Since you so obviously can speak Spanish unlike me?"

Santana laughed at the cute perplexed look on Brittany's face as she looked at the menu herself. "It's easy really, _cerdo, pollo, gambas, pescado, cordero_ basically means pork, chicken, shrimp, fish and lamb. And there other variety of seafood here as well that I'm not even sure what they are in English." She gestured towards the front of the restaurant where a table was stacked with ice and some fresh seafood on display.

Brittany nodded and aimed her camera at the display and zoomed in. She showed Santana the picture she had taken and pointed at the funny looking clams in the picture. "Ok, I want that." And she pointed at another type of fish. "And that." And she pointed at the menu "And that."

Santana nodded and flagged a waitress over. "Hello." She said politely.

The red haired waitress smiled. "What can I get you ladies?" She winked at the both of them. Brittany smiled at her. "Oh, you speak English! Thank god!" she clapped her hands in glee. "Ok, here's what I want …" she said, listing down the items she had pointed out earlier and then looking at Santana for confirmation as she pronounced each of the unfamiliar names in her tongue.

The red head nodded. "Drinks? How about some sangria?"

"Yes please." Both women nodded in confirmation. "Bring a whole pitcher." Santana added when the waitress was jotting it down and absently nodded, "Si, si." She looked up. "Anything else?" she looked at both of them. "No?" when she didn't get a reply. "Ok, enjoy your date, you two."

Brittany blushed at her words and Santana chuckled. "Did she just say we were on a date?" Brittany whispered as the waitress left.

"Yeah, I guess she did." Santana laughed at the colouring of the blonde's cheeks. "I'm pretty sure she didn't mean it that way, Britt." She clarified.

The blonde smiled. "No, no, it's fine. It sorta is, though, isn't it?" she cocked her head to the side. "I mean, here we are, 2 strangers in a strange place, just enjoying each other's company, really not knowing anything else about the other, but wanting to find out more?" she mused.

Santana hitched in a breath and studied the honest blue eyes twinkling back at them. She opened her mouth to reply but was saved by the waitress as she brought back 2 glasses and a pitcher of the yummiest looking sangria she had ever seen.

Brittany cooed at the pitcher and grabbed Santana's hand across the table. "Oh San, look, it's so pretty." The fruits inside the red wine concoction added a pretty contrast to the drink as Santana sat opposite Brittany mesmerized by the blonde's brilliant smile and merry blue eyes.

She cleared her throat. "Yes, yes, it is." Smiling at the blonde, she raised her glass of sangria to toast the blonde. "Here's to us." She said instead, her eyes never once leaving the blue ones settled on her face intensely.

Brittany smiled and clicked her glass against Santana. "To us." She echoed and took a sip from the glass and lifted her camera to Santana's eye level.

_Click._

* * *

"Wow, San, these _navajos_ are awesome!" Brittany gushed through her mouthful of bamboo clams that were sautéed in garlic oil. She quickly swallowed. "You have to try one!" Blue eyes pleaded with the Latina.

It was about 30 minutes into the meal, with both parties making small talk and sharing the food that Santana had suspected they had over ordered. She eyed the thin piece of clam being offered at her by an anxious blonde and hesitantly leaned forward and took the piece neatly into her mouth. Her teeth delicately brushed Brittany's sensitive fingertips, as the blonde, as Santana had now realized really had no sense of personal space whatsoever and had been feeding the Latina by hand since dinner had started even though they had merely met a few hours ago.

Brittany looked over at the brunette and Santana chewed on the rubbery piece of seafood slowly, watching Brittany's eyes glaze over as she stared at her lips. Was it hunger reflected in those clear blue eyes? Santana wondered as she swallowed and cleared her throat a little. Picking up her wine, as they had now proceeded to red wine after finishing up the jug of sangria, she said. "Yeah, Brittany, that tasted quite good." She smiled politely at the blonde.

Brittany licked her lips as her eyes looked up to meet Santana's. "I'll bet." She whispered huskily, a slow blush forming on her cheeks as she realized her voice had betrayed her emotions.

Santana felt a blush coming onto her cheeks as well, not used to the familiarity and the ease of Brittany's gentle but obvious flirting. It's not that she minded it, she mused. Brittany was beautiful, her mind mused – wasn't she merely stunning earlier? – and she was really good company and it was nice that they had actually bonded just a few hours of being in Spain together. Santana decided she did in fact like Brittany and wanted to know more about the woman in front of her and wanted to spend more time together with the blonde.

"What are you doing tomorrow?"

Blue eyes blinked and Brittany shook her head slightly before cocking it to the side of her head. She ruffled through the little backpack she carried and took out her notebook and flipped it open to a few pages in the front. "Umm." She tapped her fork on the page and looked up. "I was thinking of going to walk around the city, take in the sights."

Santana nodded. She had intended for that as well. "There are some impressive Gaudi architecture around as well. And don't forget about the Sagrada Familia." She added.

Brittany nodded enthusiastically. "Yeah, I wanna see that and …" she looked down at her notebook " …and as well as the Casa Battlo and the Parc Guell as well." She smiled at Santana while spearing a fork through a shrimp. "Mmm. This is nice. What about you?"

Santana swallowed her shrimp as well, not used to talking with her mouth full and seemingly enjoying life the way Brittany does without a care for the world. "Yeah, I was thinking of either that or the beach or maybe shopping or … I remember Carlos mentioning something about free walking tours around the Latin Quarter in the older part of the city."

"Mmm, I was there last night. It's really pretty." Brittany gushed.

"Oh." Santana was taken aback – she had forgotten the girl had already been to certain places before she had arrived in Barcelona. "Umm."

Brittany reached out and took Santana's hand in hers. "I would love to show you?" she cocked her head to the side again and Santana found it incredibly adorable and increasingly cute the way Brittany did that and she smiled subconsciously. "We could explore together, I mean." She clarified. "I mean, it's obvious I can't really read maps but you can and you can speak Spanish as well and besides, it's better to have company and it's probably safer as well and who will take pictures of you behind the gawdy – sorry, Gaudi buildings and besides, I'd really like your company." She finished in one breath.

Santana squeezed Brittany's slender fingers before releasing them. "Who would camwhore with you, you mean?" she chuckled. "And I'd like that. I mean, if you're free the next few days, anyway?"

Brittany smiled. "Ok, it's set. Sounds like a plan, San." She giggled. "Hey, that rhymed."

Santana rolled brown eyes at her and shook her head and stifled a yawn. "Hmm, think the alcohol and jet lag is finally doing something to me." She studied Brittany. "Shall we get the bill?"

Brittany nodded and reached for her purse in her backpack and signaled the waiter with an international sign for getting the bill. "We can plan more about our agenda later tonight." Her blue eyes grinned at Santana. "I know where you live." She said slyly.

Santana rolled her eyes at the girl again, not in annoyance but really, just at how adorable the blonde was making herself be in the brunette's eyes. "So do I, Britt." She reminded her and took a look at the bill when it was presented to them.

70 Euros for their meal and she watched as Brittany put down 35 euros for her share and she fished out a 50 note and handed it over to the waiter. When he left, she glanced at Brittany. "Do they require to be tipped here?"

Brittany shrugged. "I dunno? I suppose we can, if we wanna. I did last night when I ate out but then it was quite awkward coz I merely had a few sticks of tapas from a street vendor and he looked at me like I was weird." She shrugged again and pulled out a coin from her purse. "2 euros?"

The waiter returned with their change and Santana pocketed Brittany's coin and put a 5 Euro note in the receipt tray and closed it. "I suppose that'll do." She mused, getting her belongings and standing up.

The stars were already out by the time they walked into the street that lead them towards their hotel. Santana was glad that she had chosen to wear heels, so at least their height difference wasn't that obvious when she stood next to the blonde. As it is, she barely reached the blonde's eye level. She muffled a curse as her heel got caught in a cobble stone and she wobbled a bit, gaining her balance before a hand shot out to keep her steady.

Blue eyes looked over at Santana. "Careful there, wouldn't want you running that pretty face of yours, would we?" she smiled, showing Santana her pearly whites.

Santana grabbed at the offered hand and entwined their fingers together. It was a very comforting feeling, the warmth of Brittany's fingers between hers and the tall and lean body that she was leaning against offering her comfort the only way another human touch can. "Thanks." She said, standing up straight. "Must'ta been the alcohol." She muttered.

Brittany giggled and started walking without releasing the brunette's hand. "Yeah, we had quite a bit, didn't we?" She asked, pulling the shorter woman to her side as they walked along the streets, just enjoying the chill air of the Spanish summer night.

"Mmm."

They walked in silence down the road, both lost in their thoughts and just taking in the calm of the night and reveling in each other's quiet company and warmth. They only released each other's hand when they got into the comfort of the hostel and waited at the lift while making small talk with the new receptionist who introduced herself as Maria.

* * *

They both stopped when they heard chattering from inside the door to their shared dorm. Santana pocketed her keys and raised her eyebrow at Brittany before pushing the door open. "Have you met our other roomies?" she asked. Brittany just shrugged. "Not really." She hiccupped with a smile. "When I got in, they were already gone yesterday."

2 pairs of eyes looked at them from the floor between their bunk beds. They had out a map laid in between them on the floor and they looked to be animatedly discussing something. The shaggy blond with the green eyes looked up at them and offered a tight lipped smile. "Hi."

"Hello." They replied in unison.

The other girl, a petite brunette stood and dusted her argyle skirt and walked over to them. "Hi guys! You must be our roommates. My name is Rachel Barbra Berry and over there is my friend, Quinn. How nice it is to finally meet you!" She looked at Santana. "You must be our latest roommate." Then she turned to Brittany. "Sorry if we disturbed you last night when we got back so late. We would've introduced ourselves had it not be deemed rude as you were sleeping then." She gave them both a big smile. "Sorry about the mess."

Brittany stepped forward and plopped her bag onto the table nearest to her bed while Quinn shuffled the papers littered on the floor. "It's ok. Are you guys planning your agenda here?" She took out her camera from her bag. "Oh, sorry, I'm Brittany, by the way." She nudged her chin at me. "And that's Santana."

By this time, Santana had already sat on her bed cross legged, mirroring Brittany's position and gave the 2 new girls a small smile. "So you guys have been here long?" she asked the same question she had asked Brittany just earlier today. "I just got here this morning."

Brittany nodded. "Yeah, and I got in last night. First leg of my awesome European adventure!" she added.

The shorter brunette clapped her hands. "That is so exciting! Quinn and I got here about 3 days ago and we've been exploring what the city has to offer. Today, we went to the Sagrada Familia, and I'm sure you all are aware of that landmark right in the middle of the city and oh my god, guys, it was awesome! Makes me feel like just bursting into a song right in the middle of the church." She finally stopped talking and took in a breath.

Quinn just shook her blond head. "What Rachel meant to say was that, yes, we've been touring the sights and Barcelona is really quite a lovely place." She eyed the 2 of them. "Are you two friends?" She looked at them suspiciously with a knowing look in her eye.

Santana shook her head. "Oh, no, no. We just met today. Although …" she trailed off and looked at Brittany.

Brittany nodded. "But yeah, we're friends. We've got plans to look at the sights tomorrow." She gave Santana a big smile that the Latina responded easily. "Where do you guys suggest going? Since, I mean, you're familiar with the place already. We were thinking of doing the usual, the Sagrada and other Gaudi landmarks."

Quinn nodded and took a seat on one of the chairs in the room. "Yeah, we were there today. We've actually covered most of the tourist locations in Barcelona, really. We have a free day tomorrow before we leave to Valencia the day after. Have you guys been?"

Both heads shook and Santana spoke up. "I do want to visit after though – I heard it's a bus ride away?"

Quinn nodded. "Mmm, Carlos at the reception got us bus tickets this afternoon. I'm sure he'll be pleased to help you out as well." She smiled at them.

Brittany smiled at Quinn. "Thanks! I'm pretty stoked about this trip. I heard the paellas in Valencia are to die for." She nudged open her book and showed Rachel who was standing next to her a picture of what looked like a pan of rice with some seafood on top. "Look!"

Rachel just gave Brittany a look. "No, thanks. I'm vegan, myself."

At this, Brittany gave her an incredulous look and shot Quinn a questioning look. Quinn rolled her eyes and shook her head. "I love my bacon too much, thank you." Brittany just nodded dumbly at her as Rachel gave a mock glare at her friend. Quinn merely rolled her eyes again at the short brunette.

Santana looked around at her new roommates and regarded each of them. "Say, where are you guys from? I can tell from your accents that you're probably Americans?" She guessed.

Rachel and Quinn nodded. "Yup. We're from New York – well, we're studying there now actually. This is our summer break before our last year of uni. I'm at NYADA – I'm a performing arts major and Quinn here is a lawyer."

Quinn chipped in. "Not yet, but I am taking my law degree at Yale." Her green eyes looked at Santana questioningly. "What about you?"

Santana stretched out on her bed. "Ohio. Small town in the middle of nowhere, really. I just graduated from university last semester." She added. Almost as an afterthought, she said, "I have a degree in music production from Berklee." Now her brown eyes regarded the silent blue eyed blond who was just meddling around with her camera on her bed. "What about you, Brittany?" To be honest, the blond was the only person she was interested to find out more about and she wondered if her guesses were right about Brittany.

"Hmm?" Brittany looked up. "Oh, I'm Dutch." She gave a small smile to the rest of the group. "Well, not really, I mean, I'm American as well, but my parents are Dutch. Dual nationalities and what not, you know?" She gave them a big smile. "This is cool – I wonder if they put us all in the same room together? Being from the same country and all."

Rachel chipped in. "Actually, I'm pretty sure not. This was actually the last room available and we couldn't get any other rooms in town that didn't look like it was roach infested or filled with drunkards." Quinn nodded. "Yeah, we actually booked rather late." She frowned a little and muttered under her breath. "Our fault for leaving the booking to the boys."

Rachel gave a short nod. "Yeah, we're actually here with our friends. You'll probably meet them tomorrow. They were supposed to book the entire trip and well … boys."

Brittany chuckled at that. "I'm sure they're not so bad." She laughed at them, plugging her SD card into the notebook that she had perched on her lap.

Quinn laughed. "No, they're not, but it's the last time I'm trusting them with bookings for the rest of the trip. Are you guys here for the music festival as well?"

Santana's ears perked up – she had indeed heard about the concert, it was just a big rave really and had tried to get tickets to the concert but alas had found out that they were sold out before she could even try to find out more about it. "The Benicassim Fest? I heard of it, but couldn't get tickets." She concluded. It was just the kind of thing that she was itching to go to. She was a music major after all.

"Oh, bummer." Quinn said. Rachel continued. "I'm sure it wouldn't be that great though, I mean, it's a music festival, but all I see in the line up are rock bands and not a single mention of any opera or Barbra Streisand type artists! Why, I myself intend to make it big on Broadway one day. Now, that's real music."

Santana rolled her eyes at Brittany, who was quietly listening to the exchange and smirked at Santana's eye roll. Santana had met plenty of people like Rachel in her stint at Berklee – music and performing arts majors who dreamt of making it big in Hollywood or Broadway only to have life throw reality at them.

"Seriously, Rach? Why are you even going for this?" Quinn's exasperated voice cut in.

Rachel gave Quinn a pointed look. "Because, Quinn." She stopped and emphasized her point by gesturing with her hands. "Because a little exposure would be good for my vocal experience and I would be able to write about it in the later years about my stint at a rave party in Europe, nevertheless and besides, Finn wanted to go." She gave a dreamy look to the rest of the girls in the room.

"Finn's her boyfriend." Quinn explained.

"Yes, well, and Puck said that there would be other acts as well that aren't just all rock, so I'm looking forward to hearing that." Rachel concluded to herself. "Oh, and Puck is Quinn's sorta boyfriend." Quinn opened her mouth to speak but. "When is this festival anyway?" Brittany's voice suddenly cut in. "I overheard some people talking in the lounge about it and they said that you could actually get last minute tickets online for a cost."

Santana looked at Brittany. "Are you interested as well?" she asked.

Brittany chewed on her lip before answering. "Well, I guess if there are still tickets and the price is all right, there's no harm trying. Would be great to get some footage from it as well." She lifted her camera and snapped at the girls looking at her. "Smile."

Santana looked over at Quinn. "You wouldn't mind if we did tag along if we got tickets, I mean?"

Rachel and Quinn shared a look before Rachel answered for the two of them. "I don't see why not." She shrugged.

"In fact." Quinn spoke up. "Hold on a sec." She got up from her chair and left the room after taking her key card with her.

3 sets of eyes just watched as the blond left the room.

Rachel stood by Santana's bed. "Mind if I take a seat? My bunk is the one directly on top of yours." Santana scooted over and made space for Rachel on her bed. "Sure."

Rachel folded her hands on her lap. "So what kind of music are you into?" She asked Santana. "We were just at a local bar earlier and we found one that actually let us karaoke. It was quite epic." She smiled.

"I'll bet." Santana answered. "Umm, I'm all right with a lot of different types of music, really. More into jazz and soul. So, NYADA, huh?"

Rachel smiled. "Yes. It has been my dream all along. My 2 gay dads has always said that even when I was little, I'd be singing Barbra with them during musical nights at our house. So I joined my high school's Glee club and went on from there." She cocked her head to the side and regarded Santana. "Say, weren't you in your school's Glee club as well? I mean, music being your major and all."

Santana gave a little smile. "Yeah, we took the Nationals back in 2007. It was in New Yo-"

Rachel cut her off. "New York! I knew it! You're Santana Lopez! Carmel's Vocal Adrenaline! I knew I recognized you from somewhere!"

Santana's perfectly shaped eyebrows rose. "You've heard of us?"

"But of course. What sort of Glee club president would I be if I hadn't checked out our competitions before the Nationals?" Rachel replied easily.

Santana nodded. "That's right. We won Nationals that year and I graduated the year after."

"Mmm. William McKinley's New Directions won the year after. That was the school Quinn and I went to." Rachel added.

"Small world." Santana said.

"Guys?" Brittany looked at them questioningly. "Umm, what's a Glee club?" she asked innocently. "I mean, is it like a club where everyone is just gay and happy? I mean, that's what glee is, right?"

Rachel just looked at Brittany weirdly while Santana, being more used to Brittany's weird statements just laughed. "No, Brittany. It's like a high school choir. We sing and dance and perform." She explained. "And not every member is gay."

Rachel snapped back to reality. "Although, I'm sure at least half of them at Nationals were, one way or the other." She murmured.

Brittany's blue eyes sparkled. "You sing and dance? We didn't have that in high school. A dance club would've been awesome at my school. I just joined the AV club." She said instead.

Rachel narrowed her eyes at Brittany. "What did you say you were studying again?" she asked. Santana was glad that the loud brunette had asked the question instead of her.

Brittany's eyes twinkled. "I didn't." She smiled at them. "But, I'm in my last year of my video journalism course at Tisch. I'm actually doing a double major in dance and film. My trip …" she gestured at all her equipment on her bed. "… is to film my final thesis in order for me to graduate."

Before Santana could ask her more, the door burst open with Quinn entering with two guys that she could guess were Finn and Puck. The taller one, stood shyly at the door with a dopey expression on his face. "Hi guys." He gave a little wave.

Rachel squealed and got up from her seat and gave him a hug and a kiss to the cheek. She linked her hands with his. "This is Finn. My boyfriend." She pulled him in and stood in the middle of their room. "Santana, Brittana, meet Finn." She nodded at the both of them.

Santana could tell that the giant in the room was smitten with Rachel as he gave them a small smile complete with a dopey wave and stuck his hands in his pocket. Santana turned her eyes towards the other stranger in the room and thought that the two of them couldn't be any more different. There was a guy with a short cropped Mohawk looking back at her and Brittany. He gave her the once over and smirked, "Wassup, chica?" He leered.

Quinn just backhanded him in his stomach and he bent over. "Hell, Quinn! What was that for?" He rubbed his bruised ego.

She rolled her eyes at him. "Whatever." Looking at Brittany, she mentioned the mohawked guy. "Brittany, meet Puck. Santana." She nodded at the Latina. "Anyway. I've got some news for you."

"Yeah." Puck came to the side of the bed and took a seat on the floor. "We were talking to these two guys who are our roomies this morning and they mentioned that they had extra tickets to the Benicassim festival if you guys are interested. I gave them a call and there's 2 if you girls want it." His gaze shifted between Brittany and Santana.

Santana smiled genuinely and exchanged a look with Brittany. "How much?" The blonde asked.

Finn cringed a bit. "We got our tickets for about 80 Euros, but we managed to get early bird tickets, and these guys are selling it at a 100 Euros. However, there's a catch. Yours is a 3 day pass while ours is a 5 day pass." He explained.

Puck nodded while scratching his Mohawk. "It's actually not that bad. I saw a couple of tickets online selling for above 150 Euros."

Santana nodded. "I understand. It's amazing that we can get tickets at all, actually. Hmm. So what do you say, Brittany? Do you have anything planned? It's for the 25th to 27th July?" she looked at Puck for confirmation. He nodded.

"Ours is till the 29th July." Quinn explained. "We've got about a week till we need to get ourselves to Benicassim."

Brittany opened her little travel journal and studied it for a bit. "Ok, I suppose I'm in then." She looked up and beamed. "Thanks, guys." She got up and did a little dance and went over to hug Quinn, catching the other blond unexpectedly.

Santana stood up as well. "Yup, count me in as well." She said while Puck just held his fist for her to fist pump.

"Yeah! Awesome, guys." Finn smiled. "Lemme just get the tickets from these guys. Be right back." He gave his signature dopey smile and left the room.

Brittany was digging through her bag that she was carrying with her and took out her wallet as Santana did the same. They both took out a 100 Euros and gave each other a smile as the 3 high school friends chatted amongst each other.

"So." Santana started. "A rave concert, huh?" Brittany just gave her a smile at that. "It's gonna be wild. College parties in comparison are gonna be nothing." Santana nodded.

"Hey you two." Rachel's voice broke in. "We managed to get one of the last apartments just outside of Benicassim – do you guys wanna share? It's a 3 bedroom apartment with basic facilities. I got a great deal from a friend of a friend. They're giving us the whole apartment for a week for 1000 Euros. That comes up to about …" She paused as Quinn cut in. "166.67 Euros per person for the whole week." Quinn showed the calculator application on her phone to Santana.

Brittany just nodded. "I don't have that much cash with me right now. Can I just pay you when we're there? I need to get my traveller's cheque cashed. I didn't expect to spend that much cash on my second day here."

"Oh, that's all right – we've actually only paid the deposit on it. Well, actually Puck did." Rachel looked at the mohawked boy for confirmation.

"Yeah. All we gotta do is put a deposit and then pay the rest when we check out." He stated. "We've got the place booked for the entire week that the festival is gonna be on. That's the 24th till the 31st July." He looked at them. "Are you guys gonna stay for that long or are you just gonna be there for the festival? There's a beach there that we're gonna be chilling at." he queried.

Brittany shrugged again. "I really don't have any plans and if I've already got accommodation, I don't see why I won't be staying the entire duration." She turned to look at Santana. "Do you have anything else planned or somewhere else to be?"

"Umm, no. Not really. I only know there are some other cities in Spain that I want to visit before I leave the country. Umm, do you want to travel together till then? Till Benicassim, I mean?" Santana asked, hopeful.

"Here you go, guys. It's a 100 Euros each." Finn entered the room and passed out what looked like 2 theme park tickets to Santana and Brittany. Santana studied her ticket and turned it over and noted the dates on the ticket. She looked at Quinn skeptically. "Are you sure these aren't fakes?"

"Lemme see that." Quinn took her ticket and examined it under the light while Puck dug out his wallet and held his ticket beside Santana's ticket for comparison. "Looks the same to me." He shrugged.

Brittany was looking at hers and nodded. "Yeah, aside from the days, ours is no different from theirs. I don't think it'll be a problem, San." She said, handing over the money to Finn. "Thanks, Finn." She gave him such a sweet smile that he blushed. "Oh, and thank your roomies for us too." She said.

Santana passed her note to Finn as well. "Yeah, thanks. I was actually really looking forward to it. Kings of Leon is in the line up, right?" Puck nodded. "They're one of my favourite bands. It'll be awesome to see them live."

Rachel looked at Finn. "Santana's a music major as well. How cool is that?"

Finn nodded and gave another shy smile. "We used to be in Glee club together in high school." He explained unnecessarily. "C'mon, Puck, let's go. The guys are waiting for us to watch the game in the lounge area."

Puck stood up and stretched. "Well, it was nice meeting you." He looked pointedly at Santana and smirked at Brittany. "I'll see you around, I guess."

As Rachel and Quinn said their goodbyes to the boys, Santana took the opportunity to grab her toiletries and kept her ticket inside her wallet and tucked it under her pillow. She approached Brittany who was doing the same. "Hey."

Brittany looked up from what she was doing and gave Santana a smile. "Hey."

Santana shuffled her feet. "Listen, do you maybe wanna plan out this trip together?" She looked at the 2 girls near the door. "I mean, those 4 are obviously gonna stick together and it's nice to have a friendly face on my team, you know?"

Brittany nodded. "I know what you mean. I'm glad I met you this morning, really." She offered Santana a sincere smile. "We can plan it out together tomorrow since we don't have anything to do."

"Sure." She smiled, relieved. "I have to tell you though – I'm not a morning person and with the jet lag, I'm probably only going to be awake past 9 tomorrow. Umm, is that gonna be a problem?" she asked while checking her watch. "It's already past midnight now."

"Won't be a problem. Like I said, I'm just taking things slowly – this is a vacation after all. We'll just see how it goes, from there?"

Santana gave Brittany a smile. "Great. Umm, I'm just gonna wash up and head to bed then. I'm kinda tired and all the excitement and alcohol has finally caught up in my system. Did you need to use the bathroom?" She nodded towards the ensuite.

"Nah, go ahead." Brittany plopped herself onto the bed and rummaged through her backpack on the floor. "I'll just go after you."

"Thanks." Santana excused herself and entered the bathroom and started on her nightly ritual. After washing her face and removing her contacts, she changed into some comfortable shorts and a plain tee and excited the bathroom.

"Oh, hey, Santana. We were just talking about you." Rachel said as she stepped back into the room. "We've exchanged numbers, so we can still keep in touch between now and Benicassim. We're leaving for Valencia the day after tomorrow. Perhaps we can meet you and Brittany before the concert?"

Santana returned her toiletries to her bag and sat on her bed. "I don't have a new line yet, but lemme take down your numbers just in case." She took out a notepad and wrote down the numbers that Rachel gave out. The other blond was about to enter the bathroom, so Santana made a note to ask her for her number later. "What are you guys going to do tomorrow?"

Quinn had climbed to the top bunk and was reading a book before she looked up. "Well, since we've covered most of what we want to see in Barcelona, we're just gonna be chilling."

"Oof." Rachel ungracefully climbed up the top bunk of Santana's bed. "Umm, yeah. Think we may do a little retail therapy as well. Shopping never hurts anyone."

The bathroom door clicked open and Brittany stepped out in the cutest pajamas ever. It was a matching pajama set with animals all over it. Santana hid a smile behind her hand. Quinn, on the other hand just gave Brittany a look over. "Nice jammies, Brittany."

Brittany's smile lit up the room. "Thanks! I like ducks!" She cheerfully said, keeping her toiletries. "Do you want me to switch off the light, guys? Quinn?" Brittany looked up to see the blond girl put her book down.

Rachel plopped down on her bed. "I'm gonna turn in as well. Quinn, do you mind switching on the light on your side if you wanna read some more? It's already almost 1 am and I need my beauty sleep, if not my voice would be affected and you know how important that is to me."

Santana just gave the top of her bed a look. Does she always talk that much, she wondered. "I'm ok with the lights on if you guys wanna stay up to chat some more. I'm turning in though – jet lag." She explained. "Goodnight girls."

Brittany looked at Quinn expectantly.

Quinn just lifted her eyebrows. "Thanks for getting the lights, Brittany. It's a pain to have to climb down the bed again once I'm so comfy here." She snuggled under the covers. "Goodnight all."

Brittany crossed the room and flicked off the switch, plunging the room into darkness. "Sweet dreams, ya'll." She responded. A muffled reply could be heard from both the top bunks and Santana heard Brittany shuffle to her side of the room.

Turning around, she felt the bed dip and she squinted in the dark to see Brittany on her bed.

Brittany regarded her silently and gave her a smile. "Goodnight, San." She found Santana's hand and gave it a squeeze. "I had fun tonight." She whispered. "I'm really glad we're gonna be traveling together for awhile."

Santana returned the squeeze and locked eyes with the bluest eyes she had ever seen. "Likewise, Britt. See you tomorrow?" she whispered back. "Sweet dreams."

Brittany nodded and stood up and crawled into her bed. "You too, San."

She turned to set her alarm for 9 am the next day before she thought she heard "Dream of rainbows and unicorns, all right?" coming from Brittany's side of the room. Shaking her head, she closed her eyes and let the gentle ambient sounds from the room drift her to sleep, her thoughts filled with rainbows and unicorns and a pair of blue eyes belonging to a certain blond from across the room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Santana vaguely remembered dreaming about her new roomie as she forced herself into wakefulness while she hit the snooze button on her phone. This happened a few times as she laid on the bed with her eyes still closed and just continued her dreams with very vivid images of her blue eyed roomie in various stages of undress, although now it seemed like a fantasy more than anything.

Brown eyes suddenly snapped open in alarm. Santana sat up suddenly in her bed and her hands flew to her head as she hit her head rather forcefully on the bottom of the bunk on top of her. "Ow, fuck!" She cursed, wincing and rubbing at the spot that she hit.

Amused blue eyes looked back at her across the room. Brittany hid a smile, "Well, hello. Good morning to you too, Santana. Beautiful day, isn't it?"

Santana whipped her head to look at Brittany so fast it almost gave her a whiplash and the instant her eyes met Brittany's clear blues, she hid a blush and bowed her head down, images of her daydream coming back to her. She looked up at Brittany and half managed a smile and a grimace at the same time. "Hey, Britt. Morning." She rasped and cleared her throat. Santana looked around the room and squinted at the light coming in from the window. "Where are the others?" she asked, getting out of bed and making sure she had enough clearance for her head.

Brittany unfolded her long legs from her bed and took pity on Santana and walked over to the windows and pulled the curtains closed. "Quinn and Rachel left about an hour ago – Rachel said something about the best vegan muffin being served in a bakery some doors down and dragged a sleepy Quinn who kept mumbling the word 'bacon' with her."

Santana nodded and stretched. "Mmm, Berry sure is ..." she paused and cracked her back "...something else, isn't she?" She looked at a pajama clad Brittany who was now leaning against the top part of her bed. Brittany just gave her a smile and cocked her head. "I'm sure there are a lot of words to describe Rachel, but 'something' just doesn't seem enough to describe all that she is, you know?" She smiled kindly at Santana and reached out to brush a few strands of hair from the Latina's face.

Santana, caught in a mid stretch saw Brittany's hand in slow motion and just decided to let it happen. She wasn't so used to strangers – people in general, really – being in her personal space, but Brittany was obviously so touchy feely and surprisingly, Santana seemed all right with it.

"Coffee?" Blue eyes looked at her and Brittany offered her her fourth smile of the day. "You look like you need it." She giggled slightly at Santana as she blushed. "Oh, don't worry about it. You're jet lagged, you're allowed to sleep in a little. Besides, you're cute when you blush."

Santana just gaped at the blond and shook her head while rolling her eyes self concsiously. "Gimme a few minutes and I'll be out. Do you need the bathroom?"

"Nope, already had my turn in there." Brittany nodded towards the bathroom. "G'wan. I'm just gonna be jotting some notes in my journal. Quinn gave me a bunch of pamphlets and brochures of places to check out in Barcelona."

Santana nodded and went into the bathroom. She looked at tired brown eyes in the mirror and rolled them. Rubbing her face, she scowled at her reflection. _Get a grip, Lopez._ She rubbed her eyes and set about her morning business.

When she re-entered the room a few minutes later, Brittany was in the last stages of putting on a pair of shorts that were entirely too short but that showcased her entirely too long and way too sexy legs to Santana. Santana, on the other hand, was caught between staring at the blond in lust and alerting Brittany of her presence. Having some amount of decency left in her, she decided to just shuffle her way noisily towards her bag while keeping her eyes on the floor.

"Oh, hey. You done?" Brittany just kept buttoning up her yellow shorts calmly while tucking in her white racerback top into it.

Santana nodded, too flustered to find words to answer Brittany and just packed a little backpack with her, and threw in her passport and other belongings inside it. "So what's our plan for the day? The Sagrada or ..."

Brittany was shouldering her camera and putting on the cutest hat ever on her head when she turned around to look at Santana. "Rachel said they were just going to be shopping the entire day, but we could meet for dinner later if you're keen to meet up with them."

"Sounds good to me. Would be nicer to get to know them before having to live with them in Benicassim." Santana agreed. "Maybe we can keep Sagrada for tomorrow, since they're leaving then. We can just look around in the city now. You mentioned something about showing me the Latin Quarters today." She managed a smile at Brittany.

"Sure!" Brittany looped her arm around Santana and pulled her towards the door. "Let's go." She bounced on her feet. The door clicked behind them and they walked towards the lifts when Brittany suddenly whirled around and patted her pockets. "Shoot." She blushed a little. "I forgot my keycard."

Santana turned around and started heading towards their room when Brittany pulled her back. "But it's ok." The blond said instead. "We're gonna be sticking together the entire day, right?" Blue eyes twinkled merrily at the brunette.

Santana smiled easily at Brittany. "Of course." She said, linking her arm around Brittany's again and walked into the lift. "You can't get rid of me so easily." The doors closed and she pressed the G button and through the reflection of the mirrored doors, saw blue eyes that were looking right back at her.

Brittany smiled and Santana's heart melted just a bit more in the heat of the Spanish summer.

* * *

"Saaaan, you've got to try this." Brittany mumbled through a mouthful of migas, a traditional Spanish breakfast served in the bakeries in Barcelona. She offered some up with a scoop of her spoon and leaned forward. "It's wonderful." She continued, bits of tortillas flying out of her mouth as she spoke.

Santana bit back a grin and leaned forward to take Brittany's spoon in her mouth. She had long past stopped being bashful at Brittany's behaviour, especially since Brittany had been feeding her by her fingers since last night. The same night they met. The explosions of egg and crispy tortillas made a good combo in her mouth and she savored the taste. "Mmm, they are good, Britt."

Brittany ate like a traditional and native Spaniard would – large quantities and at all times of the day. Santana wondered how she managed to keep the awesome lithe figure of hers as she took a sip of her coffee. She smiled inwardly as the dark liquid soothed her throat and pushed her more into wakefulness. Between the 2 of them, Brittany had most definitely over ordered but didn't seem to be having a problem with finishing up the remainder of whatever was left on their plate.

Santana had long stopped and was just enjoying her coffee and admiring how much Brittany can shove into herself before she gave up. They had a plate of churros between them, a few pastries and the migas that Brittany had ordered. Brittany had ordered some hot chocolate to go with her breakfast while Santana prefered the caffeine of a cafe con leche. They had decided on a local pastry shop that was certainly not friendly to vegans a few blocks down the road from where their hostel was.

"So." Brittany swallowed. "We should take a walk around the city just to sight see." She checked her watch on her left wrist. "It's only 11.15 am now, so that'll give us about 7 hours till we have to meet up with the rest for dinner at the Latin Quarter."

Santana took another sip of her coffee before answering. "Sounds good." She fumbled with the map opened up infront of her and carefully maneuvered it so that it wouldn't touch the remainder of the food on the table. "I was thinking, we are in walking distance to Casa Batllo and also the La Pedrera. Gaudi's monumental buildings." She looked up at Brittany who was carefully chewing the last piece of churro thoughtfully while looking at her. "We could spend a day there and then head over for a slow walk to the Gothic Quarters near the Latin Quarter." She pointed at the X marked on the map.

Brittany squinted at the map. "Uhm, sure San." She looked quizzically at the map and pushed it back to Santana. "You should know by now I'm not that great with directions." She gave her a bashful smile. "Can I leave the navigating and planning to you?" She asked hopefully, springing up in her seat and smiled eagerly at the brunette.

Santana gave her a mock glare and speared a bit of churros from Brittany's plate. "Why do I feel like even if I said no, I'd be doing most of the navigating anyway?" She asked rhetorically. Brittany's smile grew even wider and she dipped her churros into her hot chocolate. "Please, San?" She batted her lashes at Santana and looked down only to look at Santana from under her lashes. "I swear I'll make it up to you." She offered with a sly grin.

All Santana could do was just to remember to close her mouth from her obvious staring at the blond's grin which slowly turned into a pout that quickly dissolved back into a shit eating grin once Santana remembered to nod in agreement at Brittany's request. The giggling blond clapped her hands twice, shocking Santana out of the trance that she was put in. "Yay! Thanks San."

Brittany got up and ran over to Santana and threw her arms around the blushing Latina and gave her a squeeze. Her lips kissed Santana quickly on her cheek before brushing lightly against her ear. "Promise it'll be worth your time." She whispered.

Santana's eyes crossed while her heart beat double time as Brittany's slender little pinky appeared suddenly infront of her eyes and it took her a minute to comprehend that the words that were tickling her ears were Brittany asking her for a pinky promise and not actually talking directly to her nether regions.

"Uhm." She stammered and uncrossed her eyes. Her pinky linked with Brittany's and she gave it a tug. "Sure, Britt." She managed out as Brittany let out another squeal of delight and hugged Santana again before skipping back to her seat and continued eating like as if she didn't just blatantly flirt with her.

Santana cleared her throat and took a sip of her coffee to hide her blush. _How am I ever going to survive this entire trip?_ Brittany just kept looking at her with a small smile on her face and winked. _Oh god._

* * *

At a little past 1 found Brittany and Santana queuing at La Pedrera, one of many Gaudi's buildings in the Catalan city of Barcelona. As they stood in the scorching heat, Santana looked at Brittany in envy, wishing that she had brought a hat. Thankfully, she had her sunnies with her so that the glare wouldn't cut into her side eyed glances at Brittany's flawless features. That, and the fact that the glasses also hid the fact from Brittany that Santana was indeed ogling the leggy blond from time to time.

"Did you know, San." Brittany touched her arms after they had stood in companionable silence for a while under the heat. "That La Pedrera is also known as Casa Mila?" Brittany squinted in the sun at her brochure that she had gone to the top of the queue to collect. She had passed one to Santana earlier to use to shade her from the sun's glares while in line to get into the building.

"Mmm hmm." Santana kept fanning herself. It wasn't that Santana wasn't interested in the building or Brittany's random facts about it, it was just that, man, the sun was really quite hot today and she was already sweating under the shade. They had only been queuing for the past 15 minutes, but it already seemed like an eternity.

However, Santana looked to her right, the blond who was quietly reading the brochure earnestly was good company to keep in such conditions. Santana cleared her throat before she spoke. "The guy who used to own it was a big fan of Casa Batllo that Gaudi built, so he commissioned Gaudi to built a similar one for him around the corner."

Brittany looked up from her brochure and down at Santana – Santana had earlier found out that without heels and in flats, Brittany was at least 3 inches taller than her – and smiled. "Yeah, San. That's cool. How'd you know that?" She questioned and pointed in the brochure. "Look, it's written here."

"I read the same brochure, Britt." She said dryly and shrugged. "I just read a little faster than you do, that's all."

Brittany scrunched up her nose at her. Santana thought she looked cute. But instead she said. "Pedrera means quarry. That's why it's called La Pedrera instead of it's formal name of Casa Mila." She pointed at the windows or walls or balconies or whatever you called Gaudi's genius arhitecture. "See those erm, thingies?"

Brittany leaned closer to her and nodded. Santana almost swooned from the close proximity and the scent of her perfume. "Umm ..." She cleared her throat again. "People in the olden days thought they looked like caves with rock croppings, hence the name." She looked at Brittany who was peering earnestly at the facade.

"Mmm, yeah. I see what you mean." Brittany mumbled as she fumbled with the lens cap on her camera. After clicking a few shots, Brittany kept her camera in her bag. The receptionist at the lobby today advised Brittany to not hang it around her neck in fear of being snatched and the blond had kept it at heart. She loved her art after all.

Digging around in her bag, she pulled out her water bottle, the outside plastic moist from condensation. "Here." She shoved the bottle into Santana's hands. "Have some. You keep clearing your throat. You must be thirsty." She said with a small smile. Taking the bottle back when Santana didn't respond, she unscrewed the cap on the bottle. "G'wan. It's clean, I promise." She nudged Santana's lips with the bottle.

Santana again, was shocked by Brittany's actions, which, she was fairly certain by now she should be immune to, since the blond kept surprising her every other hour with random actions like these. She took the bottle in her hands and took a big gulp. Now that the cool water ran down her throat, she realised that she was indeed thirsty. She took another gulp. "Thanks, Britt." She passed the bottle back to Brittany who took a swig from the same bottle she just took and Santana stared at her lips a little too long to be subtle and she cast her eyes away when Brittany merely lifted her eyebrows at her when she was caught staring.

She cleared her throat again. She couldn't help it – Brittany just had that effect on her. Brittany giggled and passed her the bottle of water again and Santana shook her head. The blond shrugged and tucked the bottle of water back into her bag.

The queue had moved a little and they had now been waiting in line for almost half an hour. "Are we there yet, San?" Brittana fanned herself with the brochure. "I need to pee." She said, jumping a little with her dancer's grace.

Santana looked around and pointed at a sign that said 'You are now 15 minutes away'. She smiled when Brittany gave an excited yelp and snapped a picture of the sign while Santana was still pointing at it. The woman was seriously quite trigger happy, Santana had noticed.

"I'm glad we are here instead of Batllo. That queue was even longer than this." Santana groused, inching forward a little. Brittany merely nodded and looked around for more things to take that perked her interest. "It looked all kinds of awesome though." Brittany commented and flipped her camera to display images she took earlier while they were walking past Casa Batllo. "My pictures turned out amazing." She commented as she turned it around for Santana to see. "Wanna look through it?" She asked, giving Santana another mega watt smile.

Santana inched closer – any reason to do it legitimately, she thought – and peered at the small screen of Brittany's camera. She touched Brittany's hand to tilt the camera up so that the glare from the sun didn't block her view of Brittany's pictures and her breath skipped a beat. Brittany's skin was so, so soft.

Thumbing through the pictures, Santana scrolled while Brittany just watched her silently – either nervous that Santana would drop her baby or at letting Santana see her pictures, she wasn't sure. Santana sensed her discomfort and gave Brittany's hand a squeeze. "Hey." She waited for blue eyes to meet hers. "I won't drop your camera." She tried to smile reassuringly at the blond.

Brittany pushed a lock of hair behind Santana's ear and smiled when Santana blushed. "It's not that." She said, tucking her hands back into her pocket. "I've never really showed anyone else my pictures before." She mumbled, while casting her eyes down. Santana detected a blush on her fair skin.

The Latina's heart gave a slight thud at the admission. "I'm honoured, Britt." She gave Brittany's arm another squeeze. "And these are really good shots." She praised. Brittany just looked at her from under her bangs and tilted her head to the side. "Yeah?"

Santana passed the camera back to Brittany and gave her a one armed hug. "Yes, of course, silly. These are quite amazing, really." She mused. It really was awesome, Santana thought. Brittany had managed to capture in all in vibrant colours the images of Casa Batllo with it's curves and lines that almost made the building sexy. Brittany had also taken some candid shots of the people who were queuing to go into the building and it looked artistic with such a stunning backdrop.

Santana had also noticed, that Brittany had indeed also taken a few candid shots of Santana without her noticing and at this, Santana blushed at the thought. Brittany certainly did have a knack for photography. "Hold up." Santana put a hand up. "Didn't you say you were majoring in video journalism?"

Brittany nodded as they moved in line. "Mmm hmm." She fished around her bag and took out a small camcorder. "That's what this is for." She flipped open ther cover and turned it to face them. "Say hello, Santana." And then she pressed the record button.

Santana froze. It wasn't like as if she didn't like being in the limelight – she was a performer after all – but this, this was too sudden. Luckily for Santana, she had a face that was suited for the camera, so she actually looked prepared even when she actually felt like a deer caught in the headlights. Unluckily for Santana, Brittany seemed to have an effect on her speech and it was showing on video.

Brittany took pity on her and angled the camera to herself and smiled cheerily in the camera. "Hi all, or should I say hola! Here's a new episode of 'Fondue for Two' brought to you by Brittany S. Pierce and –" she panned the camcorder in Santana's direction and gave her a slight nudge to the side, her smile never faltering.

Santana smiled hesitantly at the camera. "- and I'm Santana Lopez." Feeling brave, she gave a slight wave at the camera and Brittany squealed next to her and focused her camcorder back on herself.

"On today's episode, we are actually in Spain! This will be the first video log of my travels in Europe that I will be partaking with my friend here, making Fondue for Two, actually, for the first time, shot by 2 people! Lord Tubbington doesn't count." Brittany then angled the camcorder at both of them. Silently, she mouthed 'Sorry Tubbs' into the camcorder while Santana just stared at her incredulously.

"So tell me, Santana, where exactly are we at right now?" Brittany enquired, stepping back a few feet and making sure her shot framed Santana as well as the magnificent building in the background. Santana gave her a 'Really, Britt?' look and Brittany just smiled wider and pouted.

A mild look of annoyance crossed Santana's face briefly before her lips thinned out into a smile for the camcorder and she took a deep breath. "Well, folks, we are here at Casa Mila, otherwise known as La Pedrera, one of Gaudi's many signature pieces here at Barcelona, Spain." She swept her hand around and Brittany took her cue to start recording the building behind her as Santana narrated what she had told Brittany earlier on as the line progressed slowly.

* * *

"And, cut!" Brittany shut her camcorder off and stepped back towards Santana, already keeping her equipment in her bag. "San!" She clapped with excitement. "That was wonderful!" Brittany engulfed Santana in a big body hug and squeezed the tiny Latina. "Thanks, San!" Releasing the smaller woman, she kissed Santana's left cheek once, and then her right.

The Latina merely shrugged and blushed under photographer's gaze. "Here I thought YOU were the video journalist. Next time, I'll hold the camera for you and you'll be in the shot, all right?" She said instead. She got out her wallet as they were entering the door that separated them from the Spanish summer heat and into the cool atmosphere of the La Pedrera lobby.

Brittany did a little jig and gave Santana a one armed hug. "Well, I like to diversify." She stuck her tongue out at Santana. "Can we do that again, please? That was really awesome, Santana. Especially when you spoke with the Spanish accent. So exotic and ..." she trailed her gaze up and down the brunette's body. " ... so, so sexy." She winked again and left Santana blustered while holding her wallet in front of the counter.

"Hola." Brittany stepped up and asked for 2 tickets to enter the museum. Santana got over her Brittany induced haze and produced a 20 Euro note and passed it to Brittany. In return, Brittany passed her their tickets as well as her bag as she dashed off to the nearest washroom. "Be right back, San." She said, giving her arm a gentle squeeze.

Santana was left standing in the lobby of the La Pedrera and looked up towards the intricate patterns that adorned the ceiling and walls of the building. While she was no photographer, she still liked to collect little photographic trinkets of her travels, so she took out her trusty iPhone and snapped a shot of the interior design. Clutching the weight of their bags, Santana shook her head out of her reverie and smiled to herself as she thought about her travelling companion.

She really considered herself quite lucky to have met Brittany when she did yesterday. She blushed again at the memory of her first image of Brittany. While she did have her friends back home, she didn't really feel as comfortable with anyone else the way she did with the tall blond that was in the bathroom. Santana scoffed at herself. It certainly didn't hurt as well that Brittany was a sight for sore eyes.

Speaking of which, she turned and watched as Brittany seemingly glided over to her across the lobby from where the restrooms were. Her gaze, like Santana's earlier, was also transfixed on the design on the walls with it's many curves. Brittany had a look of childlike wonder on her face and Santana found her entire body relax just by looking at the blond. Being with Brittany was so easy. Being with Brittany was so fun. Being with Brittany just felt right.

"Wow, San." Brittany reached over and pried her bag off Santana's arm. Santana smiled up at the blond and when she caught her eye, she winked and repeated to Brittany. "Wow, indeed, Britt." Their eyes met and this time, it was Brittany that blushed slightly and looked away first and slung her bag on her shoulder. "Thanks, San."

Santana laughed and offered her arm to Brittany. "Shall we?"

Brittany grabbed her elbow and linked their arms together and pressed against Santana's side. "Let's."

* * *

The museum had many rooms, mostly rooms that were decorated in the styles of the era that the building was built in. It was like as if the rooms were lost and stuck in time. Brittany ooh-ed and aah-ed her way through all the rooms and took countless pictures and even did a short video commentary about the perceived story behind each of the rooms.

Santana just stood in the corner, watching Brittany while snapping a few shots herself. Santana can see why Brittany did what she did – the blond was a natural. Her easy going nature, complete with the fact that she had a typical girl next door persona and paired with such an angelic face, Brittany seemed completely adept at being a travel journalist.

This time Brittany focused the camera on herself, only focusing the camera on Santana to ask for her opinions on certain rooms. Like, for instance, Santana gave a background story on a gramaphone she saw in one of the rooms, that was linked to the French maid costume she saw hanging on the rack in the room next to her, which of course led her to tell tales of the kids that used to live there, judging by the rocking horse and dolls that were creatively scattered around in the room. All made up, of course. Except for the gramaphone. She was a music major, after all.

There was also a room with a miniature model of La Pedrera which Brittany spent many minutes photographing and making Santana pose next to it. Out of her bag also came out a mini stuffed toy cat, which Brittany told Santana was named Lord Tubbington II, after her real cat at home and then started to re-enact a scene from Godzilla with Tubbs II as the villain that was going to destroy the ancient building. And this was all on video, by the way. The bubbly blond was definitely quirky all right.

There were also a lot of occasions when Brittany would just grab Santana and turned her to face the camera and clicked on the trigger. Mostly, it was Santana being caught off guard while Brittany was grinning into the camera. Not fair at all, Santana thought.

Finally, after what seemed like a few hours of having fun with Brittany, they got to the roof and both of them just stopped in their tracks. Santana whistled under her breath while Brittany just stood open mouthed at the beauty that was infront of them. Sure, the view was slightly marred by the many tourists like them that were on the rooftop, but hell, the roof of La Pedrera was still really magnificent.

"Wow, San." And as usual, Brittany tugged Santana's arm, pulling her through one of the many arches that were on the rooftop. "Is that mosaic?" She reached out and touched a smooth tile on the arch. "It's so pretty, San!" she gushed.

Santana looked around and marveled at the architecture surrounding them. The view from where she was standing on one of the higher points of the sloped roof allowed her to look at everything. There were totem pole look alikes which resembled futuristic aliens with full faced helmets erect on the roof with some looking like gaping mouths on faces that looked slightly like owls.

Santana pointed at the statues. "Look, Britt." Brittany turned and looked at where she was pointing and then positioned them correctly to take a camwhore shot of them infront of the statue. This time Santana was prepared, so she gave her biggest smile. It was apt, after all, she was here in Spain, on a gorgeous rooftop masterpiece of Gaudi with one of the, if not, the most, gorgeous woman she's ever met ... so, what's not to be happy about?

"It said in the plaques downstairs that he got his inspiration from nature." She pointed out the statue that I thought looked like an owl. "That's creepy, like an owl." She whispered, as though she was afraid if she spoke any louder, it would come to life and attack her. Brittany took out her camcorder and started wandering away while video logging her experience on the roof.

Santana looked at her companion with amusement on her face and watched her weave through the crowds effortlessly while holding up the camera to her face and talking with animated hand gestures. She tore her eyes away from the blond and focused on her own experience on the roof. _Mmm. _Closing her eyes, she hummed out a tune that she had been working on since her arrival in Spain and she let the cool breeze of the evening draft the ideas out of her.

She took out her iPhone and clicked on the voice record function and leaned against the railing and searched the crowd again for Brittany while waiting for the application to load. When she spotted Brittany, she was mesmerized. The blond had somehow managed to set her camcorder down onto a tripod and had created a small ring around herself and was seemingly dancing to unknown beats while some other tourists were taking snapshots of the eccentric blond.

She clicked on the record button and the music started flowing through her, keeping in time to the silent beat that Brittany was dancing to in the small distance that separated them. She hummed into the recording, her eyes never leaving Brittany, marveling at the dancer's graceful jumps and twirls that seemed effortless and complicated at the same time. _The woman really was a natural._

When Brittany landed a particularly complex jump, she caught Santana's eye and Santana felt a hitch in the melody she was humming. The blond never broke eye contact, not even when she was twirling rounds in what seemed like a ballet pirouette. Santana's heart rate picked up, possibly as fast as Brittany's was, considering she was dancing and she felt transfixed to her spot. The music came naturally and she found herself astounded at how in tandem Brittany and her was, even from afar and without any communication.

Brittany had a hint of a smile on her face that slowly bloomed into a large grin as her melody slowly trickled down to a slower rhythm, as Brittany's impromptu silent improv came to a natural end. From fast and sharp flamenco beats to what she imagined in her head, strums of a Spanish guitar drifting out and fading with the wind, along with the gleeful claps of applause from Brittany's audience in the middle.

Brittany ran towards her camcorder and shut it off and gave a performer's bow, and blushed while the audience cat called and cheered as she walked away from the ring that had surrounded her towards Santana. Santana clicked the 'stop' button on her phone and saved her latest recording and kept her phone in her pocket. She waited the few moments for Brittany to reach her and then she realised she didn't know what to do with her hands coz they felt so clammy, so she wiped them on her shorts and then stuffed it into her pocket. _Why am I so nervous?_

Santana cleared her throat as Brittany approached her. "Hi." She offered weakly and gave a small smile to Brittany, shy all of a sudden. The energy she felt as she watched Brittany dance and the ease of her own composing made her feel like the dancer and her shared a bond, albeit a very private bond that Brittany did not even know about. "You were great." She told Brittany whole heartedly. "That was ..." She searched her thoughts for the right word. _Amazing? Awesome? Graceful? Artistic? Moving?_ "That was just breath taking, Britt." She finally breathed out, as if merely saying the words made her breathless.

Brittany ducked her head. "I ... yeah. Thanks." She mumbled, scrunching her nose slightly. "It was just so beautiful, I could feel the rhythm go through me and I couldn't let the moment pass." She tried to explain.

Santana nodded. "I umm ... I know what you mean. I was thinking the same thing ... I was just ... music and then there was just ... mag .." She got interrupted as Brittany's eyes met Santana's and the blond continued her sentence. "...Magic in the air." They both nodded and smiled at each other.

The moment was lost when a European couple near them cleared their throat and asked in halting English if they could take a picture for them and Brittany broke eye contact to help them. The couple posed infront of the scenic spot and Brittany took their photo. She returned their point and shoot camera and started digging hers out of her bag and passed it to the couple. "Do you mind if you could help us as well?" She gestured with hands that she wanted their picture taken.

The couple smiled and nodded and the man fiddled with the many buttons on the DSLR camera as Brittany walked over to Santana and threw her arms around the shorter woman. As Brittany position herself behind the brunette, she looked at Santana and their eyes met. Blue eyes twinkled as Santana grinned. "Ready?" She asked.

They both looked at the man in front and smiled as big as they could. Click. The moment preserved forever in digital film. Brittany released Santana and walked over to the man and thanked him for his help and then walked back to Santana.

"Lemme see ..." She mumbled to herself as she pressed the review button on her camera. "Ah hah."

Santana crept closer to Brittany and peered at the small screen. In the photo, she could see the backdrop of the rooftop in full display behind them, but what was most obvious in the photo was that besides the identical smiles that they wore, Brittany had Santana in her arms and her face was pressed against the side of Santana's head as they leaned into each other. It almost looked like as if they were a couple. Like as if they fit. And their bodies did fit so well together.

Santana looked at Brittany from close proximity and saw the tip of her tongue poking out as she traced Santana's face in the screen. In fact, Santana mused as Brittany met her eyes and blushed slightly, Santana realised that this was the start of something new. Something amazing. Something ...

She leaned on her tiptoes and gave Brittany a small kiss on the cheek. "Beautiful." She whispered. Brittany just turned redder. She smiled and hugged Brittany closer. _I had found a muse in Brittany_.

* * *

After that moment, they had exited La Pedrera after Santana had awkwardly cleared her throat again and Brittany insisted that she finished her water (Santana did) and so they were now seated in a small cafe by La Rambla. Brittany was feeling peckish, possibly from the exertion of her impromptu jam session earlier at the rooftop and Santana was indeed craving for something cool to drink. Preferably caffeinated. Or alcoholic. She was on holiday after all.

While Santana went to the washroom, Brittany placed their orders with the waiter. She ordered a tapas tester platter to share as well as a glass of wine for Santana and a glass of Sangria for herself. She looked around at the stalls littering the streets of La Rambla and snapped a few photos of the day going by.

Suddenly, she noticed a shop that was selling hats and from her seat, it looked like the shop had a lot of varieties to choose from. The waiter brought their drinks and Brittany excused herself from her seat and pointed at the stall and gestured at the waiter.

He nodded at her and gave her a small smile and a nod. Brittany trotted to the stall and started looking in the shop. There was a great selection of hats in the shops, from caps to beanies. Heading towards the part of the stall that sold straw hats, she picked one up and took off her own and put the hat on her head.

She looked at herself in the mirror nearby and twirled around for a better look. It fit well and the colour was light, but didn't contrast too well with her hair. The red rim around the straw colour did add a nice vibrant touch, though and it was just the right size and totally suitable for the Spanish summer.

"Ah, bonita." The owner of the shop came around and spoke to Brittany. She turned around and took off the hat in surprise. She had understood as much when she said that it (she?) was pretty, so she thanked the lady. She gestured to the hat. "How much?" She asked.

The lady rattled off an amount in Spanish and she cocked her head to the side. Brittany must've looked confused because the lady smiled and held up two fingers and said in English. "20 Euros." Except to Brittany it sounded like 'tawinti yooroos'. She shrugged and dug her wallet out of her bag. "I'll take it. Thanks." She handed over the cash towards the lady and gave her a wave as she put her own hat on her head and walked back to her seat, her purchase in her hand.

She took a seat and took a sip of her Sangria. Santana was just emerging from the ladies room as she set her glass down on the table. "Hey, stranger." Santana greeted her as she pulled out her chair and sat down. "Come here often?" She joked, her eyebrow lifting as she gave Brittany a smirk.

Brittany just laughed and rolled her eyes at the shorter woman. As Santana settled herself down in her chair, Brittany lifted the new hat off her lap and plopped it onto Santana's head. It fit perfectly. "Here you go, San." She said.

Santana, once again floored by Brittany's actions just silently touched the appendage on her head. "Umm, what?" Her confusion showed on her face when she looked at Brittany.

The blond shrugged and moved her glass to the side as the waiter brought their tapas. "Gracias." She murmured and picked up her fork. She turned to Santana and gave her a cheeky grin. "I did say I was gonna make it worth your time." She quickly snapped a photo of her food before she speared a piece of jamon and brought it to her lips. "Mmm."

Santana merely took off the hat and studied it and looked at Brittany suspiciously. "You didn't have to do that, Britt." She touched Brittany's arm and squeezed. "But thanks, I love it." She added.

Brittany took a hold of her hand and entwined their fingers together. "No problem." She ate another piece of what seemed like grilled yellow capsicums with anchovies on top. "Besides, it's so sunny out here, wouldn't want you to get burnt." She grinned.

Self consciously, Santana untangled her fingers from Brittany's and put her hat back on her head. She smiled at Brittany. "Thanks." She had to admit, from the reflection she could see of herself in the glass walls of the outdoor cafe, the hat did quite suit her complexion and proved a useful protection from the sun and the glare. She put a little piece of blood sausage into her mouth. _How do Spaniards eat like this everyday without gaining weight?_

She turned to Brittany when she saw Brittany angling her camera at her. "Smile." Click.

Santana didn't find a reason not to as long as there was a particular blond next to her.

* * *

They spent some time just chatting in the cafe till the sun set low before they got up from their comfortable seats under the parasol and trudged along the streets of La Rambla. Brittany was insistent on taking shots of the Spanish sunset against the backdrop of the Gothic Quarter, so they made their way there slowly but surely.

They were due to meet up with the rest at a quarter to 7 at the entrance of the La Seu Cathedral. So when they got there a little early, the pair decided to walk around the perimeter of the ancient cathedral and to take some pictures. Walking around found them tugging each other by the hand when they found something interesting to look at and Santana realised that it was great that Brittany was right handed while she was a leftie. The pair ended up linking their arms together as they each used their dominant hands to take one handed photos with their respective cameras.

They were currently stopped at the entrance of the cathedral where Brittany was doing a narration about the cathedral when Santana heard her name being called out. "Yo, Lopez." She squinted at the figures approaching them as they were backlit and saw what looked like a mini dinosaur walking towards them.

Only to realise it was Puck with his mohawk standing infront of the freakishly tall Finn as they together with their roomies lumbered towards them. "Hey guys. How goes it?" She said in greeting.

Rachel spoke up first. "Hello, Santana. How was your day? Ours was very relaxing, we didn't want to wake you up for breakfast because you were obviously jetlagged, don't worry, I was like that for the first day as well and thought that you already had plans with Brittany after that so we just went shopping and saw a lot of sights and now here we are." Santana merely blinked at the short brunette. _Does she ever take a breath?_

Quinn rolled her hazel eyes at them. "We just came from the Sant Sebastia beach. There's a shopping mall nearby." She gestured at the bags that Finn was holding. "Somebody got a little carried away." She looked pointedly at Rachel.

Rachel humphed and opened her mouth to speak when suddenly she caught sight of Brittany video logging herself as she stood infront of the massive doors of the entrance. "Say, is that a camcorder? I wonder if Brittany would mind if I ..." She jogged slightly towards the blond. "Brittany! Brittany!" She called, her voice shrill and oh so very loud.

Brittany turned at her name being called and gave them all a genuine smile and a wave as she walked calmly towards the group and then held her camcorder up to frame them in the shot. "... And these are the people I will be travelling with to the Benicassim festival. Hi guys! Please introduce yourself."

She focused the camera on Quinn who merely raised her eyebrow. Puck shook his head and cleared his throat. Running a hand through his mohawk, he stepped up. "Hey, Brittany. Looking good today." He gave a leer at the camera and pointed at himself. "I'm Noah Puckerman, but you can call me Puck. How you doin'?" He gave his best Joey impression and nudged the side of the girl standing next to him. "And that's Quinn Fabray." He leaned closer to the camera. "Don't let the stoic exterior fool you. She's really quite a ... Ow! Ow! Q! What the hell?" He stepped back as Quinn tugged and twisted on his ear.

Quinn gave the camera a slight smile. "I'm Quinn." She looked behind and nodded to Brittany. "That tall tree with the bags? That's Finn." Finn tried to give a wave with all the bags that he was holding and just ended up looking like he had some gas to expel. Not a pretty sight.

Rachel suddenly stepped forward to the camcorder and blocked the entire view of everything else. "Hi. You may have already known, as my YouTube videos are quite popular nowadays, but my name is Rachel Barbra Berry, named after the diva Ms. Streisand herself." She patted her hair and smoothed her skirt. "As you can see, we are all very excited to be here, as this is my first European trip but I am sure there will be many more as I intend to be famous on Broadway someday. You see ..."

Brittany stopped the recording. "Cut!" She said and looked apologetically to Rachel. "Sorry, Rachel." She gave the brunette a sincere smile. "My battery was going to die out anytime and I'd rather end on a good note instead of having it cut off suddenly. Editing's a pain." She explained.

Rachel humphed and she nodded to herself. "Well, next time be sure to bring a spare, then and I'll make sure to have a script ready for the next round as well." She looked at Finn. "C'mon, guys, let's go." And she stomped off towards the direction of the Placa Del Pi, which was known for it's market stalls and cafe terraces.

Brittany kept her camcorder in her bag and her eyes searched for Santana's until the Latina walked silently over to her after excusing herself from Quinn and Puck. "Hey."

Brittany scrunched up her nose and leaned closer to Santana as she whispered. "Noisy."

Santana looked at Brittany in confusion.

Brittany jerked her head towards Rachel. "Noisy." She repeated.

Santana still kept looking at her. Brittany sighed. "You know? When you said this morning that she was really something else?" Brittany shrugged. "I've decided what the 'something else' really was." She silently mimicked Rachel jabbering non stop and Santana bit her lip to stop herself from laughing too loudly. Brittany continued. "And it's noisy." She gave Santana a grin that matched the one she was already sporting.

Santana just shook her head slightly and linked their arms together. "C'mon, you dork. Let's go see what the dwarf has planned for us."

Behind them, Puck just gave them a once over with his eye brow raised and Quinn just shrugged in response.

* * *

"So, we are going to be in Oropesa, that's where we are staying for the festival. It's just a small town a few miles from the site itself." Quinn took out a piece of paper from her bag and wrote down the address for the apartment. "We will be staying here at Marina D'Or Apartments."

She shuffled her papers around and made room for the waiter to clear their table while Brittany was busy browsing the dessert menu. "The apartment is booked for 24th July till the 31st." She looked at Puck for confirmation. "We will be there after leaving Valencia. So depends on the bus schedule, we hope to be there, shortly after lunch?"

Rachel chipped in. "I have done some research and it seems like it's just under a 100 miles from Valencia to Oropesa and there is a local bus service running every hour from the main terminal in Oropesa."

"Excuse me?" Brittany waved her menu around and caught the attention of a passing waiter. "Can I have an order of this crema catalana?" She pointed to the first item on the dessert page and looked around at the others. "Do you guys want anything else?" She asked. Everyone except Santana shook her head. "Can I have some of yours?" she asked instead. Brittany nodded. "You wanna share an ice cream as well? I read somewhere that they are famous for cinnamon ice cream here." She looked hopefully at Santana.

The Latina nodded and turned her attention back to Quinn who merely shook her head at them. "Britts and I are gonna be headed to Valencia after this. You bunch are going tomorow, right?" Quinn nodded.

Brittany took out her notebook and made a note in it. "We are leaving for Valencia in 2 days time, so we may be able to catch up with you when you're there." She looked over to Puck and Finn. "Quinn said you booked the accomodation for the trip? Which hostel are you guys gonna be at?"

Finn looked down on his Coke and quietly took a sip, the gassy look still on his face.

"Well, I have decided to do the honours this time and book ourselves a place to stay in Valencia. As I said, I have done my research and I found that the place that I chose is nearest to the sights as well as more value for money. Why, according to the reviews that I've read, and I intend to review as well, this hostel offers ..." Rachel blabbered on.

Quinn nudged Santana and whispered. "By research, Rachel means she talked to Carlos who gave her a recommendation for a sister hostel in Valencia." She took out a brochure from her bag and passed it to Brittany. "Check this out. You can find it in the lounge area at the hostel."

Brittany smiled and squeezed Quinn's arm. "Thanks, Q." She began thumbing through the leaflet. Santana turned to Brittany and opened her mouth to ask the blond if she had wanted to arrange for accomodation together when the waiter interrupted with their desserts.

"Oooh!" Brittany squealed. "That looks awesome, guys!" She hastily took out her camera and began snapping at the food. "This would look awesome on my site." She commented before picking up a spoon. "You guys want some?" She passed the spoons around to each couple. "Sorry guys, you're gonna have to share."

She took a bite of the ice cream and her expression showed her delight at the taste of it. Scooping up another big scoop, she turned towards Santana. "Try this, San, it's so good." Santana merely shrugged her shoulders and opened her mouth to take in Brittany's spoon. She was already used to Brittany feeding her by now.

Brittany was right. The dessert was good. She took the spoon from Brittany's hands and tried a portion of the crema catalana as well and turned to feed Brittany the way she's been doing the whole night. "Here. Open up." She said.

Quinn and Rachel exchanged looks at their behaviour while Puck just stared at them with his mouth open. "I wanna be that spoon." He said to himself. Quinn elbowed him and he yelped. "Ow!"

"That's disgusting, Puck." She rolled her eyes at him and took a bite of the dessert while Brittany and Santana remained oblivious to the rest.

* * *

They had bid goodnight to the guys awhile ago after walking back to their hostel from their cafe terrace on Placa del Pi. Rachel was currently in the shared bathroom while Quinn was harrassing the diva while clutching at her bag of toiletries. "Rachel, c'mon! You've been in there for over 30 minutes already!" She complained and stomped back towards the chair.

Santana looked up from her bunk where she was sprawled out on her belly with her ankles up in the air. "Does she do this every night?" She asked.

Quinn rolled her eyes. "Yes." She stressed. "And I've been rooming with her since we started this holiday together. At this rate, I'd rather be rooming with Puck." She grimaced at the thought and got up to bang at the toilet door again.

Brittany walked over to Santana's bunk and Santana scooted over when it seemed that Brittany was going to sit on her bed next to her. "Scoot over, will ya?" She asked. Hostel single beds were usually already small and Brittany in all her innocence actually laid belly down next to Santana and mirrored her entire body length touched each other and Santana felt shivers run down her frame as their bare thighs touched.

She looked at Brittany from extreme close up and found herself counting the scattered freckles on the blond's face. Brittany just plopped her laptop down infront of Santana and pointed at a page on the screen. "Hey San?" she asked, looking at the brunette who was busy pretending she hadn't just been staring at Brittany's lips.

"Hmm?" She cleared her throat.

"Wanna room with me?" Brittany asked. She pointed at the page on the screen. "I'm looking at the hostel that Carlos recommended and they only have 6 bed bunks or twin ensuites left." She scrunched up her nose. "I'm not sure how I'd like sharing the room with 4 other strangers this time around."

Santana nodded. "We got lucky with these two." Quinn was busy pounding on the door to the toilet again while Rachel was seemingly doing some vocal exercise in the toilet, oblivious to Quinn's ranting from outside the closed door. "Well, mostly." She muttered to herself.

"It costs like, 18 Euros for person for a 6 room dorm while only ..." she scrolled to another page. "Only 24 Euros a night for a twin ensuite." Brittany continued. "I'm willing to spend that extra 6 Euros if you are." She looked at Santana and cocked her head. "What do you think?"

Santana blinked at the screen and studied the information presented to her. "Sounds good, Britt Britt." She murmured under her breath. _I suppose that means we are gonna be travelling AND rooming from now till Benicassim then. _Santana licked her suddenly dry lips and thought twice about clearing her throat again in front of Brittany. "Umm ... do you wanna do the booking now or ...?" She trailed off.

Brittany studied the face next to hers. "Sure. I already have my details saved in my HostelWorld account. Do you mind if I paid first and you just pass me the Euros later? I still haven't cashed in my traveller's cheque yet." She explained to the Latina. Brittany opened a new search page and keyed in the details of their booking. "So we're going for ... how many days?" She looked at Santana for confirmation. "Err, now's probably not the best time to ask – well, depends on how you see it, I suppose – but we are going to Valencia together for the entire week before we need to be in Oropesa on the 24th, right?" Blue eyes blinked innocently at the brunette and Brittany offered a shy smile. "Coz I'd really love the company and to get to know you better."

Santana's met Brittany's clear blue eyes and her own smile blossomed. "I'd like that, Britt." She leaned their foreheads together and kept looking into the blond's eyes. Brittany cocked her head to the side and moved her head closer to Santana's and Santana's eyes dropped to stare at Brittany's lips. She licked her lips in anticipation. _Is she going to kiss me? _Santana wasn't going to lie – she had definitely thought about it, once or twice, or you know, every other minute.

Just as her eyes were half lidded and about to close and she could almost feel Brittany's soft lips on hers, she heard the bathroom door slam open and Quinn's exasperated 'Finally' vibrated throughout the room. Guilty brown eyes popped open and Santana jumped back slightly, her nose brushing by Brittany's in an accidental Eskimo kiss. _Oh well, that's better than no kiss at all._ She thought.

Brittany smiled at the brunette coyly and hastily dropped a kiss to her cheek and grinned when the Latina's already heated up face lighted up some more in a blush. "You're cute when you blush." Brittany whispered to Santana, her lips so close to the shell of Santana's ear, making her goosebumps rise on her arms. Santana blushed harder. "Yup, exactly like that." Brittany continued and moved back to look at Santana's face.

The moment was broken once again when Rachel moved noisily next to Santana's bed where her luggage sat, half packed for their trip tomorrow. Santana broke eye contact and reached into her bag for her passport and passed it to Brittany who still had a small smile playing on her lips. "Here. My details are inside." She squinted her eyes at Brittany's smile and just got a wink in return. Caught between blushing and and eye roll, Santana merely ducked her head and pretended to study the map she had infront of her.

Brittany chuckled gleefully and went back to typing into her notebook, not moving from her spot next to Santana on her single bed. Her toes brushed Santana's calf and kept stroking it till Santana found it hard to concentrate on planning a route for tomorrow's travels. She peered at Brittany, who seemed deep in concentration as her tongue peeked out of her kissable lips. _Did she even realisze she was doing it? What do you call a footsie when it's not quite under the table anyway? _

"Santana Marie Lopez." Brittany's voice startled her out of her musings. Santana looked quizzically at the blond dancer and tilted her head to the side in question. "Hmm?"

Brittany just smiled at Santana and pointed at the photograph in her passport. "I like it. Your middle name, I mean." Her blue eyes twinkled friendly at Santana. "The S in mine stands for Susan." She provided helpfully and shook her head in mirth. "I get a lot of flack for my Britney Spears sounding name." She pouted. "My parents don't even know who that is." She sighed and went back to her typing.

Santana eyed Rachel who was still busy packing and not paying the slightest bit of attention to them and whispered in Brittany's ear, "I think you're much, much hotter than Britney." Her lips barely ghosted Brittany's ear and she could feel a shiver run through the blond that was pressed against her side.

It was Brittany's turn to blush as blue eyes met brown.

* * *

After Quinn came out of the bathroom, Santana took over settling their accomodation on Brittany's notebook. There wasn't much to do except confirming and double checking their arrival information as well as her personal details. She found out that Brittany was indeed spelt Brittany and not Britney as she had thought previously and that the blond had the cutest picture of herself and a fat cat as her avatar for the HostelWorld site. A fat cat that had to be Lord Tubbington, judging from the looks of it.

"Let's see, 4 nights from the 20th and checking out Thursday, 24th. No breakfast provided. 24 Euros per person and total for 4 nights is 92 Euros per person. That makes 184 Euros. Mmm hmm. Bathroom ensuite. Non smoking room and double bed requested." Santana nodded. "Yup, sounds about right." She clicked on the 'OK' button and found out that Brittany had indeed saved her credit card details in the site. The blond was certainly trusting.

After confirming payment, Santana took out her own notebook and scribbled down the details of the booking for her own reference. She jotted down the dates, amount paid and the address and directions to get to the hostel, already knowing that she would be the one who would be in charge to navigate them from the bus terminal to the hostel since Brittany was awesome in directions. She tapped the pen on her chin and wrote the notes down on the margin of her notebook. _So Brittany probably didn't smoke, that's why she requested for a non smoking, double bedded room._ Santana nodded to herself. _I could live with that._ She smiled to herself.

She suddenly did a double take. "Wait a minute." She looked on the screen again for confirmation. _Double bed requested?_ Santana's eyebrow rose as high as she could make it and the look of shock remained on her face as she stared at the screen. She underlined the words double bed in her notebook. Images of only a single double bed and them in it ran wildly across Santana's thoughts and she found herself questioning the reason behind Brittany's request. _Could it be that ...? _Her thoughts trailed off as Brittany herself emerged from the bathroom clad in only her towel. The other two girls looked up at Brittany as she ruffled through her bag and took out her jammies for the night and ran back into the bathroom.

Memories of the first night came into Santana's mind and, now fueled with the prospect and definite possibility that they were going to share a bed, the memories just became a really naughty fantasy. Santana lost herself in thought when Rachel suddenly spoke up. "How does she eat so much and remain so slim?" She whined in her nasally tone to Quinn who was busy brushing her short locks.

Santana and Quinn looked at each other and said at the same time, "It's the meat." Hazel eyes locked with brown and they both burst out in laughter at Rachel's indignant look and glare directed at them. Santana giggled and shut the notebook lid and sat up in her bed, careful not to hit her head again. "Are you guys packed?"

Quinn opened the book she had left on the table and nodded. "You'd find it quite easy to pack when you're practically living out of a backpack for a few weeks." She said dryly. "Rachel, on the other hand, doesn't seem to be able to understand the concept that she has limited luggage space to work with."

Rachel huffed from where she was trying to sit on her suitcase to get it to close properly. "I do not understand, Quinn Fabray, especially now that we've been friends for so long, why you find it a need to mock my every move, every day." She shook her head and sat on her suitcase. "A little help here, please?"

Quinn and Santana got up from their respective seats and walked over to Rachel and knelt down to be on eye level with Rachel. "I swear, Rachel, just quit shopping." Quinn chastised. Santana merely grunted as the tried to close the clasp on the lock to Rachel's suitcase. After a few unsuccessful attempts, they found themselves in somewhat of a tangled mess of limbs on top of the suitcase and when Santana tried to reach around for the lock, she found her reach being blocked by long legs that went on forever. She looked up and followed the legs up, past toned thighs and a toned stomach and to a very nice rack, ending with Brittany's face staring at them quizzically. In Santana's eyes, the blond looked like an angel, with how the light framed the blond beauty in the light behind her. "Umm, what are you guys doing?" She asked.

Quinn grunted an answer in between pulling at the clasp. "We're trying to close Rachel's suitcase." Her dirty blond hair shook in annoyance. "Rachel, which part of a backpacking vacation didn't you get?" She muttered at the shorter diva. Brittany looked at them before putting a foot on top of the suitcase and adding her weight to the suitcase and Rachel finally managed to close the clasp.

"Yay!" Rachel sprang up and engulfed a surprised Brittany in a hug. "Thanks, Brittany! You're a life saver compared to ..." She stopped abruptly when two pairs of eyes glared at her. "Anyway, thanks for your help, guys. Now that I'm all packed and done with my nightly routine, I have to retire to bed." Rachel faked a yawn. "Goodnight Quinn, Santana, Brittany." She clambered up onto the top bunk, and pulled the covers up.

Santana gathered her clothes and walked towards the direction of the bathroom. She stopped next to Brittany and offered her the notebook. "I've completed the booking." She gave Brittany an easy smile. "You can find the summary on my notebook." She flipped to the page where she had written the info down, including the underlined fact that Brittany had requested for a double bed.

Brittany looked down at the page and raised an eyebrow. "Everything ..." She paused while eyeing Santana before deciding on the right word to use. "... satisfactory?" She asked cheekily with a grin. Santana merely gave her a look and a squeeze before she sashayed into the bathroom.

It was still steamy from Brittany's hot shower and it smelled a lot like the fruity body wash that she had associated with Brittany. Before she closed the door to the bathroom, she heard Quinn speak up. "Rachel? Where are our bus tickets for tomorrow? You were supposed to pick it up from Carlos today."

A silence in the room and then Rachel's muffled voice could be heard from under the covers. "It's in the suitcase."

She closed the door just as she heard Rachel's extremely high pitched shriek as Quinn could be heard clambering up the top bunk to reach Rachel. Brittany's melodious laughter floated through the air.

Santana shook her head and chuckled at her reflection in the mirror. _This was going to be the start of a good holiday, all right._


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The next morning, Santana woke up before her alarm rang and she blinked sleepily in her bunk. She searched for her glasses which she kept next to her bed and slipped it on. The curtains had been drawn shut and she could hear a slight rustling from where she still laid.

Santana looked over to Brittany's bunk and noticed it wasn't the blond that was awake. Brittany had the covers half off with her arms wrapped around Tubbs II and the cutest expression on her face, with her mouth slightly opened.

Santana rubbed her eyes and stretched. Glancing around the room, she noticed that the bathroom door was closed. Checking the clock, she realized it was just a little past 9. Brittany and her had plans to leave the hostel by 10.

Getting up from her bed, she trudged silently to Brittany's bunk. Gingerly sitting down next to the blond, she took a moment to gently absorb the blond's seemingly flawless features into her memory.

Brittany had high cheekbones and a straight nose. Even in sleep, Santana could see the feline slant of Brittany's eyes, whose colour had been forever imprinted in Santana's memory as a vibrant blue that reminded her of depthless oceans and sunny skies.

Santana reached out a hand to trace the upturned curves of Brittany's lips. She vaguely remembered the usual goodnight kiss that Brittany had placed chastely on her cheek in the cover of darkness away from their room mate's prying eyes. _Since when had that become usual? It had only been 2 nights._

Santana's hand hovered above Brittany's face before she stopped herself. _It would be a little freaky to wake up to someone touching your face so intimately_. She thought.

Instead, she settled on brushing her knuckles on Brittany's cheek and felt a smile tug at her lips when she saw the blond's nose scrunch in response. "Britt Britt?" her hand dropped to the blond's warm shoulder. "Hey, sleepy head. Wake up." she whispered, shaking lightly.

The bathroom door clicked open and Santana wondered for a moment if she should get up from Brittany's bed. When Quinn's face peeped out of the toilet, Santana decided to stay put and offered Quinn a small smile. "Morning."

"Morning, Santana."

The bed below her moved and she turned her head to notice sleepy blue eyes staring back at her. Santana's smile only grew wider and she took in the blond's disheveled appearance. "Hi, Britts."

Brittany put aside her stuffed cat in favour of Santana's hand and gave it a squeeze. "Good morning, San." She started to push herself up and Santana moved aside on her bed. Brittany yawned and rubbed her eyes and dangled her legs off the edge of the bed next to the Latina.

Leaning on Santana, Brittany gave her an impromptu hug and buried her face in the crook of Santana's neck when Santana wrapped her arms around the blond in response. "Mmm." she murmured against Santana's skin.

She peeked open one blue eye and looked at Quinn's direction. "Hi, Quinn."

Quinn had an amused smile on her face as she walked over to the couple on the bed. "Hey, Brittany. Sleep well?"

Brittany nodded against Santana's shoulder, causing the shorter woman to muffle a giggle as her hair tickled Santana's neck. She moved her head and looked up at Santana. She smiled lazily and winked at the brunette. Getting off Santana, she stood up and carefully stretched. "What time is your bus today?"

Quinn stuffed her toiletries into her backpack and looked up as she spoke. "Rachel went to wake the boys up and we're gonna have a light brunch first before we have to catch our half past twelve bus. You guys wanna join in?"

Santana and Brittany looked at each other and Brittany shrugged. "Sure." Santana said.

The blond yawned on the bed and stretched, making her shirt hike up. "I've got a request though – I want Spanish food and not the tofu meat substitute that Rachel eats." She scrunched her nose up. "What's up with that?" She asked Quinn who merely gave her a shrug.

"So you guys are going to the Sagrada today?" Quinn asked instead, settling on the chair next to where her bag was. "We were there earlier this week and we made a pact to come back here when it's completed in about 20 years time or so."

Brittany laughed. "Sure, count me in as well."

Santana gave a 'why not?' face and got up to use the bathroom just as Rachel burst in the door with all her flair and dramatism. "Good morning, fellow roommates. How did you sleep last night?" Rachel was wearing a god awful white blouse with what seemed like a blue sweater with owl designs on top, together with a knee length skirt and knee high socks. _Seriously, who wears sweaters in summers? _Santana leaned over to Brittany whispered. "Old men's schoolgirl sex fetish." She nodded slightly towards Rachel's dressing style.

Brittany's blue eyes squinted a little and her eyebrow hiked up before she cocked her head to the side and looked at Rachel. Her snort was loud in the silent room and she quickly covered her mouth with her hand and smacked Santana lightly on the arm. "San!" Her touch lingered and Santana gave her a small smile before ruffling her already messy blond hair and walked towards the bathroom and picked up her bag of toiletries on the way. "See you laters." She barely heard Brittany's mumbled "Alligators." in response before she closed the door.

* * *

They ended up eating at a neighbouring cafe near La Rambla as the four of them who were going to leave did not want to walk around with their luggage. For a backpacking holiday, only Quinn and Puck seemed to get the memo. The other couple had trolley bags. Rachel and Finn were currently doing some more 'last minute shopping' before they had to leave Barcelona. 'Maybe they had to get trolley bags because of all the shopping.' Santana mused. That and the fact that the cafe was not vegan friendly, as per Brittany's wishes. And what Brittany wanted, for some reason, Brittany seemed to get. The remaining four sat around the table in companionable silence as they each nursed their drinks. Puck had shades on his eyes and his mohawk was more ruffled than usual.

"Rough night, Noah?" Quinn spoke into his ear, causing the boy to flinch.

"Aww, Fabray! Must you talk so loudly?" He shushed her with his hands and drank a large gulp of his coffee. "It's not my fault that all you guys want to do is to look at architectural stuff and museums and shopping. I had to find some entertainment at night." He complained and took a bite of the muffin on his plate. "What happened to the 50-50 pact that we made?" He spit out through his mouthful. "I'm here to have some fun, hook up with some Spanish chicas." He did a hip roll while sitting on his chair.

Quinn rolled her eyes.

Brittany cleared her throat. "Aren't you guys together?" She nibbled a bit on the jamon platter that she ordered. Puck leered at Quinn and puffed his chest out a bit.

This time, Quinn was the one who scoffed. "He wishes."

"Aww, c'mon, Quinn, those were good times, weren't they?" Puck complained again.

Quinn made a non committal noise. "Mmm, then I grew up." She pointed her fork at herself and ate a piece of bacon. _Where did she find bacon when all they served was jamon?_ Santana wondered. Quinn then pointed at Puck. "While you just grew a mohawk."

Santana laughed at the insult and Puck gave a mock hurt look. "What's not to love, Fabray?" He mumbled under his breath.

Brittany looked at Puck, puzzled. "Technically, it's not really growing a mohawk, is it? Chopping a mohawk perhaps?" She pondered. "It's more like you just kinda forgot to cut the middle parts." She reached over and brushed her fingers on Puck's head where the hair was starting to grow out. "Unless you kinda put some hair poison here and here." She ruffled the other part of the fuzz. "And the hair kinda just sprouted in the middle, creating the mohawk." Brittany continued on. "It's not that bad ..." She ate quietly.

Puck grinned and beamed. "Lopez! Your girl's got taste." She clapped Santana on the back.

_That sentence was just all kinds of wrong. Or was that right? _Santana thought while choking on her coffee when it went down the wrong way while Brittany just mused silently, "... on a Native American perhaps." She finished, while smiling at Puck. "Are you Indian, Puck? Puckerman, was it? Does that mean 'He with the standing up hair?'" She continued innocently.

Puck's smile fell and he looked genuinely hurt this time. He clutched at his heart and ran a hand through his hair self consciously. "It's cool, ok? All the chicks dig it." He pointed at himself and said louder this time. "Who wouldn't want a piece of the Puckasaurus?" He put his arms around Quinn and Brittany who were seated next to him and winked slyly at them as all the girls on the table tossed their napkin at him. Quinn added a backhand to his belly for extra effect. He guffawed. "C'mon, 3 beautiful women on this table and not even one taker?" He smiled hopefully at Quinn and raised his eyebrows at her.

Quinn merely gave him what Santana has deduced to be her best HBIC glare and Puck dropped his eyes and smiled sweetly at Brittany who smiled as sweetly back at him and ruffled his mohawk. "You're not bad for a guy, but I think I'll pass, Puck." They all looked at Santana who was in the midst of stealing a piece of jamon from Brittany's plate and was eyeing Quinn's bacon. Santana squared her shoulders. "Sorry, Puck, it's not you, it's me." She shrugged and chewed. "You men are not my type." She clarified. She ate the piece nonchalantly and winked at them.

The shorter blonde laughed and shook her head while Puck just had a comically surprised face on him, with his mouth hung open. Brittany, on the other hand, just leaned across her seat and gave Santana's hand a squeeze complete with a wink. "Am I your type then?" She whispered slyly to the brunette.

From her position, Santana could see down Brittany's cleavage and as she looked into mischievious blue eyes, she realised that it was Brittany's intention all along to tease her. The blond dancer had on white top with a pink bra, and from her angle, Santana had quite an eyeful. She smirked at the flirty blond. "What do you think?" She whispered back, letting her eyes purposefully trail down from Brittany's face to her neck all the way down her throat to her body.

Blue eyes just twinkled merrily at Santana before the blond leanded back in her seat.

Quinn was wiping her eyes with her spare napkin. "You should've seen your face, Noah, you walked right into that one." She giggled in her girl-next-door manner.

Puck recovered and glared at Quinn. "Can't blame a guy for trying." He looked at Santana and gave her a big smile. "I know!" He exclaimed. "You can be my new wingman!" He leaned closer to her and whispered loudly, "Between you and me, Finn's horrible at his job." He leaned back and Santana raised her eyebrow when he lifted his fist to her shoulder level. "Whaddya say?" He asked. "Lesbros?" Puck wiggled his eyebrows.

The entire table laughed at Puck while Santana good naturedly bumped her fist with Puck's, causing him to further smile wider. "Awesome!"

The chatter died down and Santana found Brittany's fingers entwined with hers on her lap. "Hey." The blue eyes looked up and down her entire frame. "I really can't blame Puck for trying." She grinned devillishly at the Latina.

Santana blushed under the Spanish skies.

* * *

After brunch, the duo walked the 4 of them to the bus station and waved their goodbyes, with plans to meet them in Valencia a few days from now. There was a little drama as Rachel had directed Finn to move all their luggage to the bus' luggage compartment and found out that they were only allowed one piece of luggage per person. The short diva had 4 between Finn and herself. The matter was solved when Rachel finally shut her rant and Quinn stepped in to negotiate with the driver.

Needless to say, when the pair waved goodbye at them, they were slightly pleased at the fact that they now got some peace and quiet. Santana looked over to Brittany in the metro. Brittany returned the smile the brunette gave her and kept on tapping her feet to the rhythm from her headphones. That and she was glad that they now got to spend time alone together without much interference.

Santana nudged Brittany from where she was perched on the seat. "Hey, this is our stop." She nodded at the sign that blinked the familiar name of Gaudi's building. "We get off at Sagrada Familia." Santana stood up and checked her pockets for all her belongings. Well, hers and Brittany's belongings.

The blonde had conveniently asked Santana to store her passport with her as she was always prone to losing her things and that Santana seemed to be 'more reliable' than she was. Her words, not Santana's at all.

She finally gave in when Brittany reasoned with Santana that it wouldn't do any of them good if Brittany did indeed misplace her passport and they couldn't carry on their trip together as she would like. Santana found that she really couldn't argue with that logic.

So here she was, patting down her bag for their passports while maneuvering Brittany out of the crowded station and to the underpass that led to the castle-like church that was still under renovation.

Brittany's slender arm shot out and held Santana back as she suddenly stopped in her tracks as soon as she caught sight of the monstrosity. Santana merely mumbled a few apologies to the few tourists and locals who bumped into her as they carried on their way, oblivious to the stationary duo in the middle of the stairs leading up from the metro.

Santana looked towards where Brittany was whispering quietly but urgently. "San, look!" She pointed at the Sagrada and Santana couldn't decide if she should hold her breath at the awesome-ness of the feature or just whistle low in appreciation.

"Wow." She choose to say instead, as Brittany fumbled around in her day bag for her camera. She pulled Brittany to the side as a hushed Spanish profanity hit her ears as yet another local bumped into them as they exited the metro. With her arm linked around the blond, she walked them towards the small queue that was forming outside the main gates of the church.

Brittany stopped them a few times just to stop and click about on her trusty camera as Santana snapped some shots with her iPhone as well.

Brittany held out Tubbs II towards Santana and gestured for her to take it. Santana looked at the blond like as if she had lost her mind. As Brittany pouted and gave her a puppy grin, Santana decided that maybe she herself was the one who had lost her mind, as she took the stuffed toy from Brittany's hands and gave a big smile as Brittany snapped a photo of the 2 of them together.

The 2 of them being Tubbs II and herself. _Eh, wrong combination_, Santana thought.

After Brittany was done, Santana rolled her eyes at the blond. "Can we at least get a shot of the 2 of us together instead of me and Tubbs here, Britt-Britt?" She held the stuffed toy out to Brittany and tugged at her hand. "C'mon, Britt." She positioned herself infront of Brittany and she felt Brittany's arms come around her waist, holding her snugly. Brittany's chin rested slightly on her shoulder and she could smell the scent of the blond's shampoo and her smile was automatic.

After they both got in a few shots of camwhoring, even Brittany got anxious to go into the church. The line that was formed had almost doubled in size and Santana hurriedly walked them towards the entrance and got in line. Brittany stood behind her, video logging. She could hear the blond speak almost to herself in her airy voice and she decided that if it meant that she had to stand in line in the hot sun, it was worth it if she could hear Brittany's excited tone of voice over and over again.

Their excitement was palpable as the grand church loomed in the background of their photos. Santana flicked her finger over her phone and zoomed in on the shot she had just taken of the 2 of them. Brittany's hair contrasted starkly against the darkness and fullness of her own brown hair and Santana remembered the heat behind her as Brittany's arms wrapped itself around her waist protectively.

She smiled quietly to herself as Brittany turned the camera to her. "So, we have a plan to come here when it's finally finished again." Santana smiled and nodded at the camera. "Si. Tenemos una fecha para celebrar la finalizacion en el futuro." Brittany gave her a quizzical look. "Umm, yeah, what she said."

Santana merely winked at Brittany. "We have a date, then. See you in 20 years or so." Brittany just beamed at her and signed off on her camcorder as the line moved.

The blond tucked the camcorder away and took out her wallet. "Here you go." She passed a 100 Euro note to Santana who just looked at it in confusion. "Britt, keep that back in your pocket." She Latina looked around cautiously. "It's not safe to wave money around here." She whispered to the blond.

Brittany merely shrugged and shove the note in Santana's face. "Here, take it." She looked around, rolling her eyes at the Latina's darting eyes. "No one's gonna snatch it from me if you'd just take the money already."

Santana sighed, knowing it useless to argue with the blond. "Fine." She took out her wallet and put the money carefully in the separate compartment. "Are you paying me now to star in your videos?" She asked with a smile, tucking the wallet back into her bag.

Brittany punched her lightly in the arm and laughed. "No, silly. I just thought it'll be easier to pool in some cash and have us settle all accounts when the trip ends." Santana eyed her and thought to herself. _Whenever that may be._

Brittany continued. "Besides, you already have my passport. Now you have my money as well." She squinted in faux caution at the brunette. "You better not run away without me." She tsked Santana. "I have your details. I know where you live."

Santana laughed at Brittany's pretend threat. "No, you don't." She retorted and snorted at Brittany's indignant look.

"Eh, yeah, well, I don't." She conceded. "But I have my ways." She wiggled her eyebrows at Santana. As the line progressed, the blond took out her phone. "Look, I even added you on Facebook. I can find it out." She showed Santana her own page with her profile picture displayed on the screen. "All you have to do now is just to approve my friend request and I can find out all about you through the power of social media." She smiled triumphantly and then immediately mock glared at the Latina. "You will add me on Facebook, right?"

Santana just stared incredulously at the blond. "Yes?" She questioned.

"Good." Brittany nodded. "Besides, I have other ways to repay you for starring in my videos." She winked at Santana. "You just have to stick with me enough to get them." The blond then wiggled her eyebrows suggestively. Or so Santana thought.

The brunette cleared her throat. Brittany dug in her bag for her bottled water. Santana shook her head and put her hand out to stop Brittany. "You can just ask me, you know?"

Brittany stopped rummaging and cocked her head to the side. "Hmm?" She found her hat and dug it out of her bag and put it on her head. "Where's yours?" She pouted.

"It's back in the room. Sorry! I had no choice. Rachel started harping on to Quinn about precious shopping minutes being wasted. I had to get out of there." She shivered at the memory. "Glad to be without them for a while."

Brittany just nodded while she sucked on her bottle of water.

"Anyway, you don't have to Facebook stalk me. You can just ask me and I'll tell you." Santana offered. Brittany beamed at her and the brunette blushed under the blond's piercing blue gaze. "You know, since we'd be travelling together for awhile after this anyway."

The tall dancer gave a slight hop and bounced in her step as the line moved. "You mean, like a getting to know you 20 questions kinda thing?" Her blue eyes twinkled in the sunlight.

All Santana could do was just to smile back at the blond. "Yeah, Britt. I'd really like to get to know you better." She took the plunge and confessed.

Brittany slung her arm around the shorter woman and bumped their heads together. "I'd like that too, San." She kissed Santana on her cheek and bent lower to whisper in her ear. "I'd really, really, like to get to know you better."

Brittany pulled back and smiled at Santana. The brunette had already lost track by now how many times the blond had made her heart stop today itself just by being Brittany. She hugged Brittany back and hummed to herself.

Taking out her wallet, she took out her own 100 Euros and paid the ticket cashier at the entrance and put the change in the compartment that had Brittany's money. She passed the tickets to Brittany and held her hand out. "Ready?"

Brittany took her hand in hers, sqeezed and linked their arms together and she plucked the tickets out of her hand and handed it over to the attendant. "As I'll ever be."

Together, they entered the grand entrance of the Sagrada Familia.

* * *

The Sagrada, known in English as the Church of the Holy Family, was a massive church that's been a work in progress for what seemed like ages, but in fact had just been slightly over a century. 140 years to be exact. However, Santana noted, as she read through the pamphlet while walking around the massive structure, it was already a classified UNESCO Heritage Site and had even been blessed as a minor basilica by the Pope.

Santana hummed in appreciation as she looked around the tourist infested building. Gaudi's designs were apparent in the building as Santana could recognize the rounded slopes of the domes that just screamed Gaudi. All in all, it seemed like a very surreal place to be in and as Santana breathed in, she could almost feel her mortality just by standing in the majestic hallways of the basilica.

Brittany was busy taking photos of the ceiling of the basilica that she had commented reminded her of mini caves in the ceiling. The two silently walked around, just appreciating the Neo Gothic architecture of the church.

Santana nudged Brittany as she noticed a small queue forming to the side of the church, with a sign that said that the queue to the top of the church started there. "Hey, Britt, wanna go up?" She pointed at the top of the dome that Brittany had been photographing.

"Hmm?" Brittany looked in the direction that Santana had pointed. "Let's. C'mon." The blond took Santana's hand and got in line behind an elderly Japanese couple. Brittany looked at Santana. "Is it just me, or are we forever in line for something or the other?" The blond made a face and stuck her tongue out at Santana comically.

The brunette laughed at her antics. "Whaddya expect, Britt? We're on holiday in Spain, in one of the most major tourist attractions in the continent. We're bound to be stuck queuing for quite a bit." The blond's pout merely deepened as Santana reasoned her logic with the dancer.

"Thank god we've got time." She grumbled instead and poked Santana in the arm. "Hey, so I overheard this couple in front of us chatting earlier, and they mentioned something about a magical dancing fountain or something that's on every night." Brittany dug around her bag for her trusty map. "It's in here somewhere." She mumbled.

Santana dug the map out of her pocket and rolled her eyes at Brittany. "You mean this one?" She pointed at the X that Brittany had marked on the map that the dancer had passed to Santana for safekeeping earlier.

Brittany squealed as Santana produced the map she had thought she lost and made the elderly couple in front of them give them weird looks, mumbling something about 'gaijin' tourists. Santana merely smiled affectionately at the cute dancer. "Yes, we can go tonight." She said instead.

The smile Brittany gave her was no different from usual and she gave a little hop. "You're the best travelling companion ever, San." She batted her blond lashes at Santana. "I know I've said this before, but am really glad we're gonna be travelling together, Santana."

Santana smiled at Brittany. "Likewise." She took the blond's hand in hers and gave a squeeze. She released the tight grip but not the blond's hand and they just let it hang between them as the line progressed.

"Hey, Britt?" Santana looked at up blue eyes that met hers. "What are your plans after Benicassim?" She shrugged and looked at Brittany. "Where are we going after that? We haven't really decided anything, have we?" Santana went through what she said in her head. "Uh, I mean, if you want, that is." She corrected herself.

Brittany bit her lip. "Well, I actually have an open flight ticket back to the States, but I was thinking of leaving just before my term starts in September." She looked at Santana. "Well, I know you've already graduated, so you've not really got any deadline to go back, do you?"

Santana shook her head.

"Unless you've other ..." Brittany searched Santana's eyes. "Commitments to go back to?" She smiled shyly at the brunette.

Santana merely raised her eyebrows at Brittany and gave her a reassuring smile while squeezing her hand that she still held. "Nope. Nothing much is waiting for me at home." She clarified.

Brittany's smile just grew wider. "Good, good, that's great." She stilled. "Not that I've much to go back for, except you know, my last term and all that and you know, friends and family and all that shit." She scrunched up her nose.

"So." Santana looked at Brittany again. "End of August, eh? I ... I can deal with that." She peered at Brittany under her lashes. "I can do that. I mean, if you ..." She trailed off.

It was the blond's turn to squeeze Santana's hand. "Yes." She said with conviction. "Yes, I'd like to travel with you till then." She gave Santana a mega watt smile.

Santana returned the smile. "We need to really make some plans then. I mean, we're talking about almost 2 months here, and what about budgets and locations and have you already had anything planned?" She babbled on.

Brittany merely laughed at the brunette. "Whoa there, San. We can talk later over dinner. Getting to know each other and all that, remember?"

Santana giggled nervously. "Yeah. Yeah ..." She paused to think. "How about we make a deal?" She turned to the dancer. Brittany raised her eyebrow at Santana. "A deal?" She parroted.

Santana nodded. "Yup. A deal. 5 questions daily from each of us till the end of the trip. That way, we don't have to Facebook stalk each other." She rolled her eyes while Brittany punched her lightly on her arm. "And that way, we won't get sick of each other so fast and there's still things to find out so that it doesn't get so stale."

"Oh San." Brittany breathed into her ear as they got into the elevators that would take them to the top floor. "I'd never get sick of you."

* * *

"Britt, they kinda creepily do look like catacombs from up here." Santana pointed at the ceiling of the dome that they were now looking at from up close. The blond looked to where Santana pointed and took a few pictures with her camera. "This is going to make such a great montage when I'm done." She smiled as she clicked away. "Can you give me a commentary, San?" Blue eyes twinkled at the Latina. "I knew you were reading the brochure earlier."

Santana merely gave her a mock glare and adjusted her hair that was flying about with the breeze from the open windows of the roof. "Gimme a sec, Britt-Britt. Anything you want me to talk about in particular?"

"Hmm, just the place and the architecture and just the feel of it all, you know? This place is majestic." She suggested. "I want the background to be the backdrop of Barcelona that you can view from up here." She gestured her camera towards the city in the distance as they looked down from where they were standing.

The 4 spires were breath taking from their angle and Brittany made sure she could catch it all in her camcorder frame as Santana read through a few lines in the pamphlet. There was a 5th 'tower' as the construction crane stood looming silently in the background and Brittany wondered if she could ask her friends to help edit it out of her pictures when she got back to campus. She shrugged.

Santana nudged her out of her reverie. "English or Spanish?"

Brittany smiled. "It's up to you. Although, you do know which I find sexier." Wink. "On the other hand," She frowned now. "I'm not too sure if my viewers understand Spanish. Hmm. Remind me to make a poll about that." She adjusted her camera and pointed it at Santana. "Ready?" Santana nodded. "And action!"

"Hola all, and we are at the Sagrada Familia, during our 3rd day in Barcelona, Spain." Santana's voice faded in the background as Brittany concentrated on getting the best angles that complimented Santana's features with the beautiful view they had from above the roof of the Sagrada. She smiled to herself, mesmerized as Santana switched from Spanish to flawless English, explaining and translating what she had said into a language more understandable to most of her viewers.

Santana pointed to what looked like a strawberry and leaned forward. Brittany's camera followed her index finger and found herself recording a myriad of fruit look-alikes while Santana's voice could be heard in the background. It seemed like Santana had done some homework. She cut the camera back to Santana as they descended down the stairs.

"Whoa, these spirals are making me dizzy." Santana commented offhandedly while walking carefully down the stairs that looked like the insides of a seashell. Brittany switched off her camera. "Careful there, San." She held out a hand for the brunette to take and they quietly descended the spiral staircase, both in their own thoughts.

"It's really beautiful, isn't it?" Santana whispered when they stopped at a ledge to take more pictures and just to absorb in the wonder of the place. She smiled when Brittany held up her camera in front of them and took a few shots. Santana had never liked to take photos of herself, but for some reason, when she saw herself in Brittany's pictures, she felt a sense of belonging to the blond, like as if they fit together in the photos.

"Mmm." Brittany agreed. "Yeah, especially with you here." She nudged Santana's arm and gave her a cheeky grin. Instead of blushing as Santana was used to doing in Brittany's presence, she corrected the dancer. "Us, you mean?"

Brittany stuck her tongue out at Santana. "We do look hot together, don't we, San?" She gave Santana the sweetest smile ever. Santana's mind went blank at the onslaught of images that flooded her mind. She could only nod at Brittany's mischievious grin as the blond trailed her fingers down Santana's arm. "Glad you think so too." She purred into Santana's ear and walked out of the open doors of the stairs and into the museum that doubled up as a gift shop of the church.

Santana meekly followed behind, fanning herself while mumbling, "Man, it's really hot in here, isn't it?" Brittany's laughter could be heard echoing through the corridor.

They explored the grounds of the church for a while after they descended the stairs. The church was massive, as to be expected and Brittany and Santana just spent the afternoon being tourists, admiring the intricate carvings on the walls and doors of the church. There were even a few statues of Jesus that was supposedly carved by Gaudi itself.

They walked leisurely around the church, taking pictures and chatting idly till the sun set and Brittany's tummy grumbled along with it. She bashfully looked at Santana and patted her tummy. "We've only had brunch today!" She complained. Santana took out her wallet and walked over to the cart selling snacks just outside the gift shop. Browsing at the items available for sale, she decided on getting Brittany an iced chocolate together with a churros since she seemed to enjoy it on the many occasions they had had a meal together.

"Gracias." She thanked the young man behind the cart and walked over to Brittany who had sat herself down on the low wall along with other tourists who were taking a break from all the sight seeing. Blocking Brittany from the sun, she handed the snack to the blond. "Here you go."

Brittany's smile lit up the entire church as she accepted the snack thankfully and patted the seat next to her. Santana sat down indian style and took a bite of the churros that the blond offered. "Mmm, this is good, San. Thanks." She mumbled through her mouthful.

Santana nodded and checked her phone. "Quinn just checked into the hostel." She showed Brittany the text. Brittany glanced over before taking another bite before replying. "I hope she didn't kill Rachel before they actually reached." She mused.

"Won't be that much of a loss." Santana mumbled in response while typing out a reply to Quinn. "Ow!" She rubbed her hand as Brittany playfully hit her arm. "Be nice." She slanted her eyes at Santana. "We're going to be travelling with them for at least another 2 weeks more."

Santana kept her phone back into her bag and put her hands up in surrender. "Ok, ok, I'll try." She said instead. She checked her watch. "It's almost time to leave here anyway. They'll be closing in less than an hour."

Brittany nodded. "Mmm. We still on for the musical fountains later? I think it starts at 8. We could just grab another meal somewhere nearer to the area and head over."

Santana studied the map and noted the route that they had to take. "Actually, why don't we just pack a light meal and head over to the fountains? There's a park that I'm sure we can chill out at while watching the fountains."

Brittany offered the last of the churros to Santana and blushed slightly as the brunette's teeth scraped lightly across her fingers as she took the sweet offering from Brittany's hand. "Uh, sure. Yeah." She agreed.

"So ..." Santana trailed off. "What do you want to do now, then? We have about 2 hours to kill before we have to start moving. Do you wanna go back to the hostel and meet our new roomies or just hang out around here before we leave?"

It was Brittany's turn to look at the map. "There's a museum here somewhere that we can go to ..." She trailed off. "But it's probably about to close soon anyway." She noted regretfully. Santana leaned closer towards the blond and peered at the map. "We could just take a walk around the old quarters before we need to go. You up for it?"

The blond knocked her head against Santana's lightly and smiled. "Sure." She lifted her camera up at the brunette. "One for the road?" She asked.

Santana looked into Brittany's eyes and felt drawn in the depth of the blueness that she saw. "Sure." She breathed out. Smiling at the blond, she leaned her forehead against the blond's before she heard the click of the shutter going off.

* * *

"Britt, this is our stop. Espanya." Santana double checked her map and got out of her seat. "Excuse me." She slowly walked to the doors amongst the rush hour crowd. She turned around and felt Brittany take her hand in order not to get lost in the crowd heading to work after the typical Spanish siesta.

The pair had left the Sagrada Familia after Brittany had finished her chocolate and had decided to walk around the streets of Spain, only to find out that most of the shops were still closed for the siesta and would only be opening later in the evening. They had also found out that the fountain show started at 9 pm instead of 8 like they had thought.

So, instead of walking around, they had decided to take a stroll along the Placa D'Espanya and along the hills of Montjuic, where the fountain was located. The blond had read somewhere that there were really spectacular views of Barcelona to be seen from the Palau Nacional. Palau Nacional was a huge mansion that was converted into a museum and housed the National Art Museum of Catalonia, which unfortunately would have already closed by the time they had gotten to it.

"Are we there yet?" Brittany gave a cheeky smile to Santana. The brunette rolled her eyes and tugged at Brittany's hand, walking towards the exit of the Barcelona metro. "Very funny, Britt." She led the way out of the metro. "C'mon. There should be some cafes around here that we can have a meal at before we go to the museum."

Brittany clapped her hands and gave Santana a one armed hug. "I'm really enjoying myself, San. This trip is awesome!" She fangirled at her own holiday plans. "I've heard a lot about the views on the Palau Nacional. It's supposed to be really beautiful."

Santana laughed. "You gonna be dancing there as well, Britt?" She looked shyly at the blond dancer. "I wouldn't mind helping you to video it instead of putting your camcorder on the tripod." She explained.

Brittany shrugged. "I'm more interested on the view at this place. I wanna try doing a panaromic shot this time around and making it into a postcard to send back home or something like that." She looked at Santana and gave her a grin. "However, the magical fountains today are supposed to be playing to a tune, so, you'll never know when the inspiration will strike." She winked.

Santana gave the blond a smile. "You're an awesome dancer, by the way." She commented off handedly. "Have you been dancing long?"

"Oooh, are we starting our 5 questions game now, San? There are so many things I wanna learn about you too." Brittany squealed in response.

"I'm beginning to think that 5 questions is hardly enough for you, Britt." Santana said dryly.

Brittany scrunched up her nose in response. "I think you're right." She shrugged. "I know you'll answer me anyhow." She replied and gave Santana a smile. "And yeah, I've been dancing ever since I learnt how to walk!" She put her hand out to indicate toddler Brittany's height. "There are videos of me that my parents took when I was about 3 just twirling around the living room, while watching Cinderella dance with Prince Charming in those Disney shows we had on repeat when I was younger." She explained.

Santana tried to imagine a younger version of Brittany and smiled thinking of how cute the blond must've been in those videos. "I can just imagine, Britt. You must've been really cute." She said to the dancer.

Brittany batted her eyelashes at Santana. "And there's a difference now?" She asked innocently. Santana just gave her a mock glare and leaned over to pinch both of the blond's cheek. "I never said that, Britt."

"San!" Brittany squealed and tried to remove her face from Santana's grasp. "Here I was, about to offer you a chance to see the videos of me when I was younger. Tsk!" She ran ahead of Santana on the sidewalk leading to the Palau Nacional. "No more!" She teased the brunette.

Santana ran after the leggy blond. "No fair, Britt!" She shrieked while laughing as the blond stuck her tongue out at her. "Dork!" She accused the blond as she reached her and took off the blond's hat and ruffled her blond locks. "Heh." She snickered.

Brittany swatted her hand away, but left her hat on Santana's head. "Yes, but ..." She looked sideways at Santana while tugging her into a cafe on the sidewalk. "But that's just how you like me, no?" She questioned innocently.

Santana followed Brittany into the cafe and sat at a table that the waiter directed them to. She rolled her eyes at Brittany's statement. "Yes, Britt." She sighed and opened the menu while looking at Brittany occasionally. Brittany caught her eye and winked.

"Hmm, but who's dork am I?" The dancer grinned at Santana and went back to perusing the menu, completely oblivious to Santana's baffled look. Santana just shook her head and went back to reading her menu.

Shortly after, the waiter came to take their orders and the pair were left to their own devices – literally, as Brittany and Santana were looking at their photos and making small talk about their day. Their food came and Brittany insisted that they shared everything, giving them the opportunity to try more new food and not be full from just having a single dish. And as usual, Santana found it hard to disagree with Brittany's logic.

"So. I'm going to have a go." Brittany speared a prawn and put it in her mouth. Santana looked at her from across the table and raised an eyebrow. Brittany swallowed and took a sip of their sangria. "I'm gonna start with the obvious questions, just to get it out of the way." Santana nodded and ate a bite of her pasta.

Brittany's eyes twinkled as she spoke. "Tell me about yourself."

Santana laughed. "That's cheating, Britt. That's like 10 questions in one." She complained.

The blond shrugged non chalantly. "So? You never said there were any rules to this." Brittany reasoned. "Ok, fine, I'll go first. Happy?"

Santana settled in her seat and sipped from her glass, leaving Brittany the rest of the meal. The slim dancer really could put away a lot of food, she had noticed, only full long after Santana had reached her limit. "All right."

Brittany tapped her fork on her lips and cocked her head to the side. "I was born in Miami, and have lived there my whole life – until I got accepted into Tisch and I moved to New York. My parents, like I've said, are from Amsterdam, but they came over to the States before I was born. They are still in Miami, together with my little sister, who's a freshman in high school."

Santana nodded and absorbed the information on the blond. "I'm an only child." She started. "And, I was born in Ohio to 2nd generation Puerto Rican parents. I went to Berklee in Boston. Graduated last semester." She supplied. She studied the blond. "So, you're like, 22?" She questioned.

Brittany laughed. "Not yet, I'm turning 22 in a few months. I'm doing a double major in dance and film. So I have an extra year to go while the rest of my classmates graduated this year." She chewed and regarded Santana. "If you've graduated, that makes you ..." She paused and calculated in her head. "My age as well?"

Santana nodded. "Yup, but I already turned 22 in January. I'm an Aquarius baby."

Brittany nodded at Santana. "Yeah, you seem like one. I'm a Sagi. And ..." She offered and held out her fork to Santana. "You're not eating, San." She complained.

Santana declined and took another sip of her sangria. "No thanks, Britt. I think I'm done here. God knows where you put that amount of food away." She commented.

Brittany resumed eating and ate the last bit of the prawn pasta. "Dancing takes a lot of energy and what can I say? I've a high metabolism." Brittany scoffed at Santana. "It's not like you don't." She raked her eyes over Santana's body. "What are you? A size 2?"

The Latina blushed. "4 sometimes." She moved her hands about her chest area. "It gets a little tight sometimes." Brittany's eyes zeroed in on where Santana was gesturing and she smirked a little. "I can see why." The blond leered.

Santana blushed more and shook her head, as if to clear the blood that rushed to her face. "How did we get to talking about sizes again?" She rolled her eyes. "That's not part of the 5 questions, is it?"

Brittany leaned back and took her drink with her. "It's not." She agreed. "However, now that I know ..." She trailed off. "Did you bring enough clothing for 2 months, Santana?" She queried. Santana shook her head. "Nope, I was hoping to do laundry every week or so. I read that the laundromats aren't that expensive here." Her shoulders shook a little as she laughed. "We could always do a Rachel and just go mad on the shopping."

Brittany laughed along with her. "I'm not sure if my luggage allowance will allow that, San." She mused. "I did see some great bargains in the windows of the closed shops though." Blue eyes turned to look at Santana. "We're about the same size ... we could ... I mean, if you don't mind, and want variety and all that ... we could swap and share?" She suggested.

Santana gave it a thought. "I suppose it would be ok. Sharing a luggage would possibly be cheaper for us in the long run as well." She nodded and continued. "I've never had a sibling or a relative I could share clothes with when I was younger." She stopped and went through what she said in her head again. "Umm, not to say I'd view you like a sister or anything of the sort or you know ... Umm." She trailed off and rubbed her hand on her cheek. _San, just shut up and stop talking!_

Santana bit her lip. The sangria she had been drinking the entire afternoon was kicking in and she could feel the heat from the alcohol as well as the 10 shades of red she was probably showing right now. She looked up at Brittany and smiled tentatively.

Brittany was looking at her, an amused grin on her lips, blue eyes twinkling in mischief. "Let's not go there, San." She scrunched up her nose. "Between you and me," She leaned forward. "'Sisters' is hardly a term I wanna be linked to with you." She raised her eyebrows. "In fact." Brittany grimaced. "It'll almost be incestuous." She shuddered at the mere thought of it.

Santana mirrored Brittany's grimace and nodded in agreement. _Incestuous? Hmm. _She raised her eyebrow and held out her glass of sangria and motioned for Brittany to clink her glass with hers. "Not going there." She toasted. "Forget I even mentioned it." She said. She took a long sip of her cool drink and watched as Brittany did the same.

Curious, she leaned forward towards Brittany and set her glass down on the table. "So, tell me, how exactly would it be considered incestuous?"

She managed to close her eyes in time as Brittany sprayed a mouthful of sangria in her face.

* * *

"I can't believe you did that." Santana mumbled as she trudged out of the cafe and into the sunset of the Barcelona sky. She gave Brittany a small glare as the blond giggled and walked after her.

"Saaaaan." Brittany pleaded and batted her golden lashes at her. "I said I was sorry." Brittany pouted for full effect and linked her pinky with Santana's. Her lower lip jutted out some more and she blinked at Santana like a little lost puppy. Santana's slighty foul mood evaporated with the sight of Brittany looking so adorable and she sighed. "I know, Britt. It's just not everyday I get a sangria facial." She grimaced as the memory surfaced. "Hmm, at least it was tasty." She offered as a peace treaty to Brittany who smiled and gave Santana one of her infamous big hugs complete with a kiss to the cheek.

"Mmm." Brittany's lips lingered near her cheek and Santana could have sworn that she felt the tip of Brittany's tongue flicking softly against her cheek. Santana's heart thump thumped in her chest and she glanced left at Brittany and looked at the blond from up close. Brittany's blue eyes stared back at her and the blond gave her a smile. "You're right." She nodded and pulled back slightly. "It was tasty." She licked her lips as if to emphasize her point. Brown eyes glued itself on Brittany's lips and the hint of the pink tongue that she had felt on her cheek earlier.

Blinking her eyes and shaking her head and herself out of her obvious leering, Santana looked up and pretended to read the street signs. She pulled Brittany across the street, with their pinkies still linked and stopped the blond only when they reached the slopes of the Palau Nacional. "We're here." She announced to Brittany who was already digging in her bag for her camera.

Santana took a step forward and walked to the highest point of the grounds and her eyes scanned the scenery before her. Brittany was right. The view was breathtaking and she had never seen anything like that in her 22 years of living. She clicked her tongue and gave an appreciative whistle. _Wow._ There weren't any views like this in Ohio where she was from and definitely not in the Big Apple.

Barcelona laid spread out for them to see and Santana could literally count the number of houses and buildings that were scattered in the city. The combination made the entire view so picturesque and it all came about just so perfectly that you felt serene just by looking at it. They could see the Sagrada in the distance as well as the other Gaudi monuments that lay scattered in the far distance. Brittany quickly set up her tripod to face the scenery below them and set up her camcorder to face the directions of where the musical fountains was.

As the sun lay setting in the background behind them, Brittany stopped a passerby and motioned for Santana to join them. She made a clicking motion to imitate them wanting their picture taken and the guy nodded. "C'mere, San." She pulled Santana closer to her and tucked her into her side, effectively blocking the view of the tripod behind them.

Santana's arms wrapped itself around the blond and she sighed when she smelt the familiar body wash that Brittany used. Brittany's hands stilled at Santana's waist and she could feel the blond's smile resting on her head. The guy raised his fingers and lifted the camera to his face. "Un, dos, tres." Santana smiled as the flash went off.

She felt a kiss to her hair before Brittany jogged off to retrieve her camera and showed a thumbs up sign the the guy before she walked back to Santana with a happy 'Gracias' directed to the guy.

"You were right, Britt Britt." Santana gestured at the backdrop before them. "This place really is beautiful." She commented as Brittany once again pulled her close to her body. Santana's arms instantly wound itself around the blond's waist and she leaned forward to look at the display screen of Brittany's camera.

"Isn't it just?" Brittany looked at Santana and thumbed her fingers over their image in the camera in order to enlarge it.

The duo smiled at each other and just let the last of the sunlight fade behind them as they basked in the presence of the other. Santana felt so at home next to the blond and she didn't want to move out of her comfortable place when Brittany moved to face her.

"San?" Brittany raised her eyebrow at her and smiled. "Quick question."

Santana looked up at the blond and noticed how the dying rays of sunlight caught the golden flecks in Brittany's blue eyes and she nodded, too mesmerized to form words.

Brittany's smile widened as she brought her hand up and pushed a lock of Santana's hair that had escaped her hat behind her ear. Her touch lingered on Santana's face and she felt Brittany's thumb caressing the side of her jaw. Santana's breath hitched.

"San?" Brittany asked again and squinted at her. She looked down bashfully and peered at Santana through her long lashes. Brittany readied herself and took a deep breath before speaking again. "Can I kiss you?"

If her heart wasn't already beating erratically before, it definitely was now. Santana's mouth opened slightly and she could feel the blood pounding in her ears. _Did she just ...? _All Santana could do was to nod, her words failing her. She felt the hand on her face move to the back of her neck as Brittany pulled her in slowly.

Santana wet her lips in anticipation and slightly tilted her head to the side. She moved her hands accordingly to Brittany's waist and held it there. Santana could count the freckles on Brittany's face as she saw Brittany coming closer as she bent down and leaned in. Santana raised herself on her toes slightly and closed her eyes. She could feel the slightest brush of Brittany's eyelashes as the blond brushed her lips against Santana's.

Brittany's lips were soft, as she had already expected and she reminded Santana of clouds of marshmallows floating in the hot chocolates that the blond liked to drink so much. Santana moved her lips slightly, pressing herself down harder on Brittany's feather light kiss. She felt Brittany answer in response, as the blond's hand cupped her face and she could feel Brittany's lips taking her bottom lip between hers and gently sucking.

The kiss wasn't hungry, it was simple and chaste even. But yet, as Santana pulled away slightly, it had already made Santana's knees turn to jelly. When Santana opened her eyes, Brittany's baby blues were already twinkling merrily back at her. Santana searched Brittany's face for clues as to what Brittany was feeling but the blond's small smile already mirrored the look of giddyness that showed on Santana's face.

Santana's face broke into a larger smile and she leaned in to give Brittany a hug. She felt the blond relax against her as Brittany's hand trailed from her face down to her neck where she pulled Santana even closer than she thought possible and all she could do was to breathe in the very essence of Brittany. _That was ..._ Santana's mind trailed off and she lost herself in her own thoughts and in Brittany's arms. _Mmm ..._

Santana hummed in appreciation as she gave Brittany a last squeeze before releasing her and stepping back to hold Brittany at arm's length. "Santana." Brittany said seriously and the brunette's head popped up to look at hers. "Yes?" She asked quizzically.

"If that was considered a question ..." She tapped her feet before she continued, a worried look on her face. "How many more questions do we have before the night is over?" Brittany asked, her brows furrowing.

Santana laughed at the serious look on Brittany's face and quickly leaned forward to give Brittany a peck on the lips. "That doesn't count. You never had to ask, silly." She pulled back and laced their hands together. Santana took off her hat and ran her right hand through her hair. "I've been wanting to do that for a long time, actually."

Brittany squeezed her fingers in response. "Likewise." She rested her forehead on Santana's and casually rubbed their noses together in an Eskimo kiss. "I really like you, San." She confessed, her blue eyes looking into Santana's brown orbs.

"Mmm hmm. The feeling's mutual, Britt Britt." Santana replied, eyes never leaving Brittany's face. She smiled and sighed in joy. "This whole trip has been perfect so far and it's all thanks to you."

Brittany opened her mouth to respond but at the same time, the fountains of Montjuic started coming to life as orchestral music blared from speakers near the fountains. Brittany quickly turned to her camcorder and clicked on the record button and set the device rolling on it's tripod, facing the musical fountains below.

They stood to the side, leaning over the railing that separated them from the fountains below. Santana hummed out the tune as she recognized the song as one of Beethoven's pieces she had to learn how to play on the piano when she was younger.

"It's magical." Santana felt Brittany whisper after a few minutes of watching the musical fountain below. The blond's arms hugged the short brunette from behind and she relaxed into Brittany's hold. She felt the Brittany sway to the music and Santana's arms rested itself on Brittany's that were hugging her waist. She tilted her head to look at the blond dancer and found herself drowning in Brittany's blue eyes. "It is, isn't it?" She whispered.

She turned slightly in Brittany's embrace and met Brittany halfway. Santana let her fingers lazily trace the blond's arms as she felt Brittany pull her in closer. This time, when their lips met, Santana finally felt the pieces starting to click together as the fountains danced merrily in the background.

* * *

Author's Note :

Hi all,

First off, thanks so much for reading, reviewing, favourite-ing and following this story. It's my first attempt at a Brittana fic, coz I've just about had enough of the canon they're portraying in Glee lately. This is also my lame attempt at recounting the wonderful times I've had backpacking Europe a couple of years ago. Most of the places in this fic actually do exist, so if you've time and the opportunity, go for a visit!

Anyway, am sorry this update took so long - December is a month of festivities, and I got a little carried away with the celebrations that I didn't find the time to write. :( Boo, me. Also, my trusty notebook had a bout of a 'monitor infuenza', shall I say, but suddenly recovered magically when the gf actually bought a replacement for it. Oh well.

And, I'll be travelling again tomorrow till the end of January, so I'm not too sure when my next update is going to be - hopefully early February, but I can't promise I'll find the time to write considering I'm not bringing my notebook with me! OTOH, travelling for me = more story ideas for future chapters!

That said, thanks again for reading and keep the Brittana flame alive, guys!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Britt ..." Santana whined. "C'mon now. The park opens at 10 and I don't wanna be late." Santana crossed her arms and tried the Brittany method by pouting. She stood with her arms across her chest and tapped her foot impatiently at the blond who was busy looking at magnets near the exit of the metro at Lesseps.

Brittany gave her a smile and curled her finger towards Santana. "Come look at this, San." She asked the brunette instead. "Which do you think I should get?" Grudgingly, the Latina walked over to where Brittany had been stationary for the last 10 minutes, just choosing her fridge magnets. The blond had told her earlier that morning that she collected fridge magnets from her travels and was currently choosing the first magnet from Barcelona.

"They all look alike to me, Britts." Santana grumbled and she was just about half right. Almost all the magnets had either a Gaudi building, or another Gaudi building. Santana squinted in the sunlight as she had pushed her glasses up her head to take a closer look at the magnets. _Gaudi, Gaudi, Gaudi and look! More Gaudi! _She pointed at a magnet on the display. "I'd go with this one, Britt Britt."

Brittany picked it up and looked at it from close up. "Why not the others?"

Santana took a deep breath and removed her backpack from her back. "Because, Britts. This is made out of rubber, or plastic, whatever."

Brittany gave her a confused look. "And?"

Santana sighed and took out her hat from her bag. "And ... fridge magnets don't stick forever to fridges, Britts. If it falls off, which it will eventually, the rubber ones are more like to stay intact and not shatter at first impact." Santana took a gulp of her water and swallowed. "And besides, the rest are so ... " She looked around as if for inspiration on the right word to use to describe the other magnets. " ... they're so ... gaudy. Pardon the pun." She added.

Brittany bit her lip in thought and nodded as she considered Santana's words. "You're right, San." Santana rolled her eyes as if to say 'I'm always right' and Brittany just leaned over to place a chaste kiss on Santana's lips. "Stop pouting." She kissed Santana again. "Be right back." She winked at the brunette and walked into the shop to pay for her purchase.

Santana touched her lips unconsciously and smirked to herself. It wasn't as if she was in a bad mood, really. She woke up this morning to Brittany by her bedside and just running her fingers over Santana's face and peppering her face with kisses till she awoke.

Not a bad way to wake up at all.

They had made today's plans last night after the fountain to leisurely enjoy a picnic at Parc Guell, followed by a dip in the Mediterranean at the beach at Sant Sebastia. Walking back to the hostel hand in hand was certainly a new experience for the pair as they traded lingering touches and occasional kisses before they got back to the hostel.

They had found that only one other person had moved into their room and she wasn't in when they got back last night. Santana heard her coming in late in the night, possibly around 3 am. Needless to say, when they left the hostel at 9 am that morning, the new roomie wasn't awake yet.

Santana moved her glasses back onto her eyes and looked at the map that Carlos had drawn out for them that morning when they had collected their Valencia bus tickets from him. Parc Guell was a Gaudi park, and hosts the infamous lizard statue that popped it's mosaic head up from every other magnet that Santana could see behind her in the display case.

After getting off at Lesseps, they were supposed to walk for around 20 minutes uphill to reach the park. Carlos mentioned that there would be a few delis to purchase a picnic meal from on the way up towards the park and currently, as Santana checked her watch, it was already a quarter to 10 and they weren't really even on track.

Santana sighed. All Brittany had to do was to squeal happily as she spotted the magnets near the metro station and Santana let herself be dragged almost willingly to the shop. Brittany didn't even have to pout and Santana was already smitten. She shook her head. _Just a day and you're already seemingly whipped, Lopez. Good going._ She sarcastically clapped herself on her back.

"Thanks for waiting." Brittany came out of the shop and stuffed her purchase into her day bag. "I'm starving." She linked her arms with the brunette and started the slow walk uphill towards the park they could see in the far distance.

"Mmm. The delis should be up ahead." They spotted a bakery and crossed the road to reach it. Inside, they were greeted by a boisterous butcher who greeted them in Spanish. "Hola senioritas." And promptly launched into rapid Spanish while gesturing about his shop.

Santana nodded and replied in Spanish while Brittany wandered around in the shop. There were legs of ham hanging from an enclosed glass room as well as what looked like salami or pastrami sausages just dangling from the ceiling.

Brittany took out her camera and started snapping some shots of the display. She turned when Santana called her name. "Hmm?"

Santana and the butcher were looking at her expectantly as they beckoned her over. On closer inspection, there was a leg of ham on the counter where they were at.

"Here. Try this." Santana held out a piece of jamon between her fingers. "Sorry, it kinda melted when I held it ..." She trailed off when she felt Brittany's mouth engulf her fingers as the blond took the piece of jamon into her mouth.

She felt Brittany's tongue gently sucking the fats off her fingers as she pried away the last pieces of jamon still stuck to Santana's fingers. She pulled away with an audible pop as she chewed and made a grunt of satisfaction.

While Brittany savoured the meat, Santana licked her own lips at the gentle massage her fingers received from Brittany's mouth. Her fingers still tingled from where they met the warm velvety insides of Brittany's mouth. While they had fed each other before, the shock of having the dancer's tongue tickling her sensitive finger tips was entirely something new.

Her trance like state was shattered when the butcher started explaining to them that the leg was of an Iberian black pig. Brittany cocked her head to the side as Santana listened to the butcher before explaining.

"Umm. This is a speciality of the Catalans. The meat of the Iberian black ham was cured for a few months." She pointed as the glass room. "That's it right there."

Brittany nodded. "It's awesome, San. The meat really just melts in your mouth!" She gushed at the memory of the jamon. The ham tasted a bit like bacon, but however, had the texture of prosciutto and had marbling that really did melt in your mouth.

"I take it you want this for our lunch then?" Santana looked around the shop. "You sure you don't want anything else?" She pointed at a block of ham. "That one is more like cooked ham, notice the difference? The Iberian ham is a little waxy and kinda looks like fresh meat."

"I'm ok with either. How about we get both?" Brittany suggested as she snapped shots of the Iberian black ham on display.

Santana turned to the butcher and asked for 200g each of the Iberian black ham and the processed ham. The butcher replied in Spanish while gesturing at Brittany.

"Ah. Gracias." She thanked the man and turned to the blond. "He said that he doesn't mind if you videoed him while he slices off the meat for us." Brittany smiled and took out her camcorder. "That's great, San. It will go well in the food section of my blog."

"Please, señor." The dancer gestured at the butcher to start slicing. The man happily beamed at Brittany's camera and did some fancy knife work before slicing the leg.

He twirled his knife and a sharpening block and started sharpening his knife with graceful finesse. The knives made a swishing sound of steel on steel and through the lenses, Brittany watched in amazement as paper thin slices of jamon were sliced off the leg on the table.

The butcher held out a piece of translucent jamon and Brittany could see the skill of the butcher in the slice of jamon as it was so thin, the sunlight easily passed through it. He laid the slice of jamon down carefully on the piece of paper he had put out on the counter and continued slicing.

Santana stood behind the blond and rested her head against Brittany's shoulder and rested her hand lightly on the small of her back. Brittany shuffled closer at the touch and Santana scratched the blonde's back in return.

Brittany leaned over and knocked her head lightly with Santana's and they smiled at each other. The butcher finished slicing and Brittany switched the camera off while Santana dug around for her wallet.

"Gracias, señor." They both said while Brittany checked the footage in her camera. Santana paid the amount due for their lunch and they exited the butcher.

Brittany pocketed their purchase after taking a sniff of the meat in the package. "It smells delicious, San." She nudged Santana to the shop that was opposite the butchery.

"Mmm, it does, doesn't it?" Santana took stock of the cheese on display. "The butcher recommended some cheese to go along with the jamon." She motioned at a block of cheese. "I think this is what goes well with it." She read the label on the cheese and turned to the blond. "You all right with this?" She questioned.

Brittany shrugged. "Cheese can only make my jamon tastier." She reasoned out. "If Mr. Butcher Man says it fits, then I say we get it."

Santana laughed at Brittany's logic but proceeded to order them some cheese from the man at the counter anyway. They continued browsing the shop while the man packed their purchase together along with a loaf of bread that he sliced up for them.

"How long are we staying at the park for anyway?" Brittany asked as they exited the shop. Santana looked towards Brittany. "We are still on for the beach later?" She asked the dancer for confirmation.

Brittany nodded and did her usual hop that she did when she was excited. "Of course! I wanna set foot in the Mediterranean!" She exclaimed.

Brittany's excitement was infectious and Santana felt herself giggling along with Brittany as they walked uphill towards the entrance of the infamous Parc Guell.

After what seemed like eternity, but was only at least 10 minutes, they reached the entrance and ticket counter of the park. "Ok. I dunno about you, but the walk up just got worth it for me." Santana took off her hat which she remembered to bring today and ran her fingers through her wavy locks. "Look Britt!" She pointed at the dragon/lizard just beyond the gates of the park. "We gotta get a picture of us together on that."

Brittany nodded and hurriedly pulled Santana to the ticketing counter and paid their admission to the park. "This is gonna be so cool." She agreed.

* * *

The day was hot and the young couple found themselves having to once again, queue to take pictures of the lizard in front of the gates of the park. Well, in their case, Brittany had waited patiently as other tourists stood infront of them without waiting for their turn to take a photo with the infamous statue while Santana had glared at them and maybe even lightly shoved a few of them out of the way before they finally got their turn at the lizard.

"Well, am glad that's done and over with." Santana grumbled as they trudged uphill towards the covered platform that they had spotted when they were downhill waiting for their turn with the statue. "Ugly tourists." She muttered under her breath.

Brittany chuckled at Santana's indignance and linked her arm with the grumpy brunette. "Tsk, San, it's a holiday." She nudged Santana's side and smiled at the shorter woman. "We're here, on holiday, spending it together. I don't see any reason to complain." She reasoned out.

"Well." Santana placed their bags on the marble floor and leaned against a pillar. "Technically, it's a backpacking experience. Hardly a real 'holiday'. We are on budget." She reminded the blond as she took our their purchases from their bags.

"Mmm." Brittany agreed as she sat cross legged next to Santana. "I prefer the term 'flashpacking', really." She mused as she dug out her precious jamon. "I'm not that big a fan of mucking it out in a 20 bunk dorm. I've heard horrible stories about it that I shall not tell you about in case it ruins our appetite for lunch."

Santana pushed her glasses up and started smearing some mayo on her bread. She snorted. "As if anything can dampen your appetite, Britt." She passed the bread to Brittany and spread some on her own. She watched at Brittany put 2 slices each of the different hams on her bread and 2 slices of cheese and topped it off with some lettuce that they had picked up on the way.

What came out looked like an enormous BLT sandwich that Brittany happily snapped a few shots of and proceeded to stuff her face with. Santana chuckled at the blond's facial expressions before she daintily took a small bite of her own single layer sandwich and leaned against the pillar.

"Whatcha laffing af?" Brittany raised her eyebrows at Santana. She swallowed and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. "Do I have something on my face?" She took a picture of herself with her camera and studied her portrait. Her eyebrows scrunched. "I don't see anything." She muttered as she turned the camera around.

Santana leaned over and ruffled the blond's messy hair, which was pulled up in a loose braid today. "You're cute, Britt. Never change." She laughed at the blond's blush. Brittany hid her blush behind another enormous bite of her sandwich. She mischieviously squinted her eyes at Santana and leaned forward suddenly and pecked the startled brunette on the cheek, effectively smearing some mayo on her cheek.

Brittany swallowed and giggled at Santana's expression. "Cheese!" She quickly snapped a shot of Santana caught off guard. The brunette recovered enough to take a piece of tissue from her bag to wipe off the sauce from her face. "Mayo, Britt, not quite cheese." She retorted and rolled her eyes at the blond. Taking another bite of her sandwich, she pointed her index finger at the giggling dancer. "You're lucky I like you." She mock glared at Brittany.

"Aww, San." Brittany leaned against Santana on the pillar and rested her knees on Santana's thighs. She went closer to Santana and whispered in her ear. "Don't worry, you'll get lucky soon enough." Brittany's tongue gently traced the outline of her ear and Santana shivered. Brittany pulled back and winked at the brunette.

Santana's face felt flushed at Brittany just hummed a tune and kept eating her sandwich. Blue eyes grinned mischieviously at her as the blond passed her a water bottle and raised her eyebrow at Santana.

Santana blushed harder and accepted the water bottle as she cleared her throat and muttered a "Thanks."

Brittany laughed and kept on eating her sandwich. "So ..." She trailed off. "Why a music major?" She changed the subject, or maybe she just pitied Santana, the brunette didn't know. "Do you produce? Write? Perform? Sing?" She looked at Santana in question.

"Whoa, Britt. One question at a time." Santana chuckled. "Did that count as all the 5 questions that you're allocated to today?"

"Psh!" Brittany stuck her tongue out at Santana. "I thought about it last night, and I think it's such a dumb rule." She trailed her fingers on Santana's arm. "I'm pretty sure even when I know everything there is to know about you, there'll be still things that will keep me interested." She grinned at Santana. "So please, continue. Why music?"

Santana crumpled her napkin and leaned back on the pillar and mused before answering. "Mmm ... I don't know really – I was just really into music. I mean, I was the kid in school who had the widest and most eclectic selection of cds. I knew songs from basically all the radio stations. The hits and the oldies and the retros."

Brittany nodded at her to continue.

"My parents sent me for piano lessons when I was younger and I picked up the guitar in high school to impress a girl and it kinda just went on from there." She rolled her eyes. "Well, like I told Rachel earlier, I was in the Glee Club in my school. Glee was a way to combine all the things I liked about music, really."

She continued. "We sang, we performed, we wrote our own songs, and we even produced mash ups from popular songs." She clasped her hands together and gave the blond a small smile. "Actually, we even danced."

"Yeah?" Blue eyes twinkled. "You'll have to show me sometime."

Santana rolled her eyes, a little self conscious. "We'll see. Nothing of your standards, I'm sure. I was also a cheerleader in school." She started assembling another sandwich. "So basically, a music degree was the most logical progression from high school."

Brittany finished her sandwich and eyed Santana's new single layer sandwich. The brunette laughed and offered her a bite which she gladly accepted. "So anyway, my degree is in music production and composition, but I did have a minor in world music."

They both shared a sandwich as Santana continued. "The idea that music as a language, is shared by so many different people in the world intrigued me." She shrugged. "So what I'm trying to do here is to kinda sample music from each culture of the countries that I'm going to here and kinda make an epic album out of it when it all ends." She rolled her eyes. "My parents are, of course, bugging me to get a job instead of trying it out on my own. But you know ..." She trailed off and looked at Brittany.

Brittany smiled widely at Santana. "I think it's awesome what you're trying to do here, San. Now I really wanna hear what you have to offer." She cocked her head in thought. "Actually." She paused and you could literally see the wheels turning in her mind. "Since you're already on Fondue for Two, what do you think of really joining the crew?"

Brittany clapped her hands in excitement and started talking. "I mean, I could always use a better theme song instead of the midi ones that I've been using since forever, it's the only thing I knew how to operate anyway, and you could actually feature some of your compositions in my video logs." She stopped and looked at Santana in the eye. "Well, if you agree, it would be our video logs." She gave Santana another of her big smiles. "It'll be great exposure for us. What do you think?"

_Wow. _Santana took in a deep breath and exhaled slowly as she and Brittany studied each other's expression. "Britt ..." She started. "I'm honoured but, Fondue for Two has been your hard work, I can't just impose like that." She tried to explain herself.

The blond dancer waved her hand around. "Psh! I'm just starting out as well. We could totally rock this." Brittany gave her a look that Santana felt looked like she was saying 'I could totally rock you', but instead, she slowly nodded. "Your shows are basically focused on your travel experience, am I right?"

"Mmm hmm." The blond confirmed.

"So what you're saying is that while you have a section for travelling, I can also have a section to promote the local music through my compositions?" Santana clarified with the blond, slowly warming up to the idea.

"Yes. And that way, if we make it big, did you know that YouTube also pays if you actually have a certain number of subscribers to your channel?"

Santana nodded. "I think I've heard of it – you need to be a YouTube partner or something like that, right?"

Brittany nodded and leaned back against the pillar and carefully licked her palm and held her hand out. "So what do you say, partner?"

Santana eyed the saliva on Brittany's hand and raised her eyebrows. "Are you seriously doing this now? A spit shake, Brittany, really?"

The dancer shrugged. "I've always seen them do it on tv and thought I'd give it a try." She rolled her eyes. "Besides, it's not spitting. I just licked my palm. See? Not gross at all." To demonstrate, she picked up Santana's hand and before the brunette could protest, Brittany ran her tongue playfully up from Santana's wrist to the middle finger. "Now your turn so we can shake on it."

Santana squealed and her immediate reaction was to wipe her palm off on her clothes. However, Brittany still held her hand in a tight grip and was slowly kissing each of Santana's fingers and was gently nibbling the tip of her index finger. Blue eyes never left her face as Brittany gently took her whole finger into her mouth and swirled her tongue around Santana's finger. The Latina's gaze was transfixed on Brittany's mouth on her sensitive fingertips and she shuddered slightly as her gaze darkened over. _Oh my._

"Britt ..." She started, her breath hitching. "What are you ..." She trailed off when she met Brittany's piercing blue eyes. The blond smirked at Santana's obvious flustered state.

With a final kiss to the back of her palm, she released the Latina's hand and sighed. "How's that any different or less gross than us swapping spit?" She questioned the brunette. "I don't remember you complaining at all last night." She grinned at Santana's blush and chuckled slightly.

"Fine, if you insist, we can do this the more civilised way." Brittany relented and held her hand out.

Santana's eyes trailed down from Brittany's face to the hand that she held out. However, instead of a traditional hand shake, Brittany had her pinky stuck out and Santana laughed at the impish look on the blond's face. "Pinky promise?" Her blue eyes twinkled. "I really think we'd make a great team." She added sincerely.

Santana laughed and with a quick look to see if anyone was watching them, she stuck her pinky into her mouth and then held it out for Brittany to take. The blond laughed, amused at Santana's actions and followed suit.

Two slightly moist pinkies linked as brown eyes met blue eyes and trailed from their linked wet pinkies to Brittany's mouth. Leaning forward, they met each other halfway and Santana whispered before her mouth was occupied with other more pleasurable activities, "You've got a deal, partner."

Brittany merely smiled into their spit exchange.

* * *

Brittany patted her stomach and laid down on the floor next to Santana who was propped up on her elbows where they had been having their lunch. "Mmm, that was a nice lunch." She looked at Santana who gave her a small smile. Brittany reached over and started trailing her fingers along Santana's back.

Santana rolled her eyes. "I still can't believe how much you can put away, though." She flipped over and Brittany's fingers followed her movement and ended up resting on her belly. Santana's eyebrows rose as the blond started tracing circles on her belly. Santana closed her eyes and accustomed herself to Brittany's physicality.

The blond's fingers traced each rib and down her sides where they finally drew circles around her navel where they circled the stud she had in her belly button piercing. Brittany suddenly shot up from her sleeping position and propped herself up on her elbows while looking at Santana's tummy.

Startled, Santana supported herself on her elbows and pushed her glasses up and squinted at Brittany who was still tracing her navel piercing. "What?" She asked.

"Nothing." Brittany smiled impishly before lifting the bottom of Santana's top slightly to reveal the piercing. Santana blushed as Brittany whistled low under her breath. Santana watched as Brittany stared, mesmerized at the piercing before she slowly tickled her fingers over the taut skin of Santana's abs. Her belly piercing was of a dolphin whose head could be seen at the top of her navel while the tail was coming out from her belly button.

Santana's breath hitched. "Britt ..." She warned, consciously relaxing her tense stomach muscles as the blond's fingers tickled her skin. "That tickles." She murmured, before laying back down again.

Brittany merely continued her exploration of Santana's abs while poking her occasionally. "You work out." She stated. Santana just raised her eyebrow and leaned over to take her phone from her bag. "And you don't?" She retorted.

Brittany's smile grew as she traced the dolphin stud in the piercing. "And you've got a belly piercing." Santana looked up from her phone again and gave her a look that said 'And?'. Brittany shrugged and leaned forward slightly to give Santana's belly a kiss before pulling her top back down. "And I think it's sexy."

Santana smiled. "Thanks."

Brittany's smile just grew bigger. "I really like dolphins. They're like my second most favourite animal of all time." She laid back down and conveniently used Santana's tummy as a pillow. Santana felt herself tensing up as Brittany made herself comfortable before finally settling on a position. The blond turned her head to face Santana and smiled cheekily. "Is this ok? You're really comfy." She added. Her smile turned into a frown. "I'm not squashing your stomach, am I? I mean, we did just eat." She started to get back up.

Santana's fingers found Brittany's shoulders and slowly eased the blond back onto her belly. "It's fine, Britt. I don't mind it at all." She offered. She relaxed as Brittany nodded happily and kept staring at Santana.

Surprisingly, it wasn't as unnerving as Santana would've found it with anyone else. "So. What's your most favourite animal, then?"

Brittany's blue eyes twinkled as she said one word. "Unicorns."

Santana laughed. _Why am I not surprised?_ "Britt, you do know unicorns aren't real, right?"

Brittany pouted. "Yes, but if they were, and they probably are in a far, far away land, they'd be the coolest animals, ever."

Santana couldn't help but to grin at the blond's pout. "I don't disagree." She aimed her iPhone at Brittany and smiled when the blond's pout turned into a smile just before she clicked her camera. Smiling, she put her phone away. "One of my favourite movies when I was growing up was 'The Last Unicorn'. Did you ever watch that?"

Brittany's smile grew wider. "Are you kidding me? I loved that movie!" She squealed. "That movie made me cry so many times!" She added. "Especially when the unicorn chased the Red Bull back into the sea."

"I know!" Santana shared Brittany's excitement. "I did so love watching those unicorns coming out of the waves in the sea. Makes me tear up even now." Santana mocked wiping a tear from her eyes.

"Aww, that's awesome, San. I've never met anyone else who remembered watching 'The Last Unicorn' when they were younger. Only the film geeks in my classes knew about it." Brittany clambered up Santana's body and stared down at Santana from up close.

Santana swallowed audibly and looked back at Brittany as the dancer took off her sunglasses from her face and set it down quietly on the ground next to them. The blond was backlit by the sun, thus creating a halo effect on her blond head. Santana whispered the only thought that was in her head. "You're beautiful, Britt." She murmured and reached out to tuck in a stray wisp of hair behind Brittany's ear.

The dancer smiled and captured Santana's hand and gave her palm a small kiss. "Thanks." She leaned forward and gave Santana a quick peck on the lips. "And thanks for having watched 'The Last Unicorn' before." She added, pulling back to look at the brunette in the eyes.

Santana grinned at the blond and lifted her head slightly. Using her hand, she pulled Brittany closer by the neck. "C'mere you." She said huskily, just before Brittany's lips met hers. She relaxed back down on the ground as she felt the blond's lips covering her own.

Santana felt Brittany relax into her as she deepened the kiss. Brittany's tongue gently traced the outline of Santana's lower lip as she parted her mouth to allow the blond entrance. She felt Brittany's fingers trace the outline of her jaw as Santana's own hands settled on the blond's slim waist.

Their tongues danced around each other as they lazily traded small kisses between them. Santana felt tingles going down her spine as Brittany gently sucked her tongue into her mouth only to release it and pepper her lips with gentle kisses as they slowly parted.

Blue eyes opened first and regarded Santana who still had a small smile on her face. The blond grinned and tapped Santana on the nose playfully and before resting her forehead on Santana's. "That was nice." She murmured into Santana's lips as she gave it a small kiss.

Santana opened her eyes and had to uncross it as Brittany came into focus and smiled into the kiss. "Mmm." She agreed before fluttering her eyes close as the kiss deepened slightly. "You do know it's rude to stare." She said in between capturing Brittany's bottom lip with her teeth and nibbling slightly.

The blond pulled back and smiled at Santana. "I can't help it. You're totally gorgeous." She brushed an errant wisp of Santana's brunette wavy lock back behind her ear. Santana blushed as she playfully rubbed her nose with Brittany's. "You're not so bad yourself, Britt." She whispered.

The blond's grin widened and she got up on her hands and hovered above Santana. Giving her one last kiss, she got up and sat cross legged on the floor. She idly took her travel journal and flipped through it while humming a random tune.

Santana got up into a sitting position as well and ran her hands through her messy hair when she spotted a young man with a Polaroid camera walking towards them. She raised her eyebrow when she saw the man approach them and held out a photo towards Santana. Just as she was about to reach out for it, Brittany's slender fingers intercepted the Polaroid shot. Santana's cheeks turned a bit darker as the blond squealed when they both saw what the picture was.

The young man grinned and said in a heavy accented English. "You like? I sell. 5 Euros." He smiled smugly at them.

Santana was about to argue back in Spanish that taking shots of random tourists without their permission was probably against the law and then trying to sell it back to them was even worse when Brittany tugged on Santana's arm. "Saaaan ..." She pouted at Santana. "We've got to get this." She pulled Santana's bag closer to them. "Where's your wallet?"

Caught between not wanting to be conned by the creepy opportunist and wanting to satisfy the beautiful blond, Santana's mouth opened and closed a few times before finally sighing and digging out her wallet and taking out a 5 Euro note and handed it to the man. _Sometimes, it really wasn't even a choice._ She mused.

"Gracias." The young man greedily accepted the note while Brittany was still busy gushing over the photo and sticking it in her travel journal while snapping a few shots of it with her own camera. Santana found herself smiling at the blond's antics when she caught sight of the young man cheekily miming a whip and pointing at Santana before hurriedly walking away while laughing when she sent him a death glare.

"Santana. Look." Brittany caught her attention again as she still glared at the young man. She shoved her travel journal infront of Santana's eyes and the brunette had to admit, it was quite a good shot of them together. Now that she could see the photo better, it was actually probably worth even more than the 5 Euros that she paid him for it.

The photo captured the two of them mid kiss – or rather, at the beginning of their kiss earlier. Santana, while lying on the ground had her head lifted with Brittany hovering above her with their heads tilted to the perfect angle for the kiss. It was also quite a perfect angle for the camera as it captured Santana's hand grasping the back of Brittany's neck while not obscuring their faces at all.

Their mouths were gently fused together and you could see the beginnings of a smile amidst their kiss on both their faces. If it wasn't such a stalker-y shot of them by a total stranger, Santana would've thought it was one of those posed studio shots that pretended it was actually candid.

"We look so hot together." Brittany's finger traced the outline of the Polaroid shot and looked at Santana. "You think?" She asked Santana for confirmation.

Brown eyes met blue as Santana winked at Brittany. "I bet our stalker soiled his pants just taking this shot." Brittany laughed and shoved Santana to the side. "Don't be gross, San. Thank god it was a Polaroid shot then, and not an actual digital camera."

She paused and reached out for her camera. "Actually ..."

Santana cut her off and pushed the blond back on the ground. "Not that I don't enjoy kissing you, Britt, but I'm not going to pose for the camera that way." She rolled her eyes as Brittany pouted. "Nuh uh. Not gonna work this time."

Brittany merely laughed and packed their belongings into their respective bags. "We'll see. I'll get a nice shot one day." Her blue eyes twinkled. "We'll just have to keep going at it constantly in order for me to be able to catch you by surprise." She stopped her packing. "Actually, that doesn't sound like a bad idea." She mused and her features relaxed as the blond was obviously fantasizing about making out with the Latina. "Mmm."

Santana laughed and threw her wallet playfully at Brittany. "You're incorrigible, Britt."

The blond giggled and ducked. She picked up Santana's wallet and stood up and brushed some dirt off her clothes. "You like me this way." She teased the brunette. Brittany held out a hand for Santana to take. "Shall we?"

Santana shook her head and rolled her eyes. She accepted the blond's hand and allowed herself to be tugged up. Brittany's hands casually brushed some dirt off Santana's ass as she smiled cheekily. She lifted her hands into the air and shrugged while giggling.

"Oh, c'mon, you!" Santana linked her arms with the taller woman as they both exited the gazebo area, giggling.

"Admit it." Brittany sing-songed. "Now that the thought is in your head, you can't get it out!" She skipped a little as they stepped out into the sun.

Santana blushed and muttered under her breath. "I never said it was a bad idea ... just ..." She looked at the obviously smug Brittany. "Never mind, Britt. We'll just see how it goes, all right?" She looked around before she continued. "It's not like I'll ever say no to making out with you." She looked at Brittany incredulously. "I mean, look at you!" She sputtered out.

The blond beamed and waved a little at the young man with the Polaroid camera who was staring at them from where he sat as they passed him.

The young man lifted his camera and waved back, smiling.

* * *

As they climbed up the stairs leading to the upper decks of the park, they heard music playing in the backgrounds. A small crowd had started forming around what they could see as a small band setting up shop near the balconies of the park.

Curious, Santana pulled Brittany along to where the band was setting up. "Look, Britt. That'll be awesome for your show." She pointed at the 3 men who were seated on small stools holding what appeared to be a banjo and some bongos along with a classical guitar.

Brittany slapped Santana's arm as she let herself be tugged along. "Silly. It's our show." She corrected. Santana ducked her head and blushed slightly.

As they neared the band, Brittany whispered to Santana. "Is that what they call a mariachi band?" She asked as she set up her tripod near the mock stage that had appeared in front of the band.

"Mmm." The music major agreed. "Actually, from the sounds of it, I think the style of the music is called the Rumba Catalana, where as a mariachi band is just a more common term people use to describe all Mexican type bands." She shrugged. "But I could be wrong here until they start playing."

The band leader caught sight of Brittany setting up and gave her a wide smile to show his approval of being video taped as they continued to tune their instruments.

"Umm, I don't know what I can do to help, Britt." Santana shifted around and looked at her surroundings. "What are you intending to do anyway?" She swept her hand around the slowly growing crowd. "You want me to help you video the crowd or you just want the band or ...?" She trailed off.

Brittany looked at her in the midst of setting up her focus on her camera. "Huh." She had a thoughtful look on her face. "I guess we really do need to sit down and discuss this through, huh?" She gave Santana a sheepish look.

Santana raised her eyebrow and smiled at Brittany with a look that meant 'You think?'

"Ok." Brittany gathered her thoughts and formulated the ideas in her head. "What I want is a video commentary from the two of us. Preferably before the band starts." She looked at the band in question. "Which would be soon." She hastily set up her camera on the tripod and looked up at Santana.

"You said it was a Catalana Rumba band, right?" Santana nodded her confirmation. Brittany squinted in the sunlight. "Do you think you know any facts about it just to sorta tell our audiences about it before we introduce the band?"

Santana nodded slowly. "I know some ... off the top of my head about what I can remember about my music classes."

Brittany nodded, her photographer/videographer skills coming into play. "Great. We'll do a shot of them in the background with us narrating and then ..." She trailed off and gazed off into space for a bit. "Is this in flamenco style?" She asked Santana who nodded suspiciously.

"Ok." She said to herself more than to Santana. "You're in for a treat, then." She winked at Santana. "Just keep the video steady on me. I'm gonna improv this performance." She quickly set down her bag in the corner and set up her camera. "We can figure out your part later on in the show." She added as she set her hand on the ready button.

"Do you think you can ask the band for their name?" Brittany nodded her head towards the band.

Santana walked over to the band and chatted with the leader and quickly walked back to Brittany. "They're called 'Dance of Rumba'." She considered their name for a bit. "Which is quite suitable, considering. Anyway, they've told me that they'll give us the signal just before they are going to start so we can finish our intro first."

"That's great." Brittany gave her a one armed hug. "You ready?" She looked at Santana and tamed her wild wavy locks. "I think you look great." She added, almost as an afterthought. "But then again ..." She gave Santana a sexy grin. Santana smiled again at Brittany and stood in front of the camera. "And, action!" Brittany called as she pressed the record button on the camera.

"Hello all, and welcome to 'Fondue for Two' with me, Brittany S. Pierce and my sexy co-host, Santana Lopez." Brittany gestured at Santana as she took a mock bow infront of the camera.

The blond continued to gesture around the park. "As you can see today, we are on the infamous slopes of the Parc Guell, which features some prominent statues of Gaudi." She looked pointedly at Santana who had to think of her speech on the fly.

"However, what we want to show case today is our guest band, the Baile y Rumba." Santana gestured towards the band, who actually waved back at the camera as they heard their name being mentioned. "Loosely translated as the 'Dance of Rumba', they are here performing for the audiences of Parc Guell." Santana looked at Brittany to continue and she shrugged as if to say 'Go on.'

"Which is really suitable name for the band and for our segment today because the talented Ms. Pierce is going to showcase her dancing abilities as she will improv on the band's music later on in the show." Santana nodded at Brittany and continued explaining to the camera the brief background on Catalan music, namely that it's a loose interpretation by the gypsies of Catalan of actual flemenco that's popular in Spanish culture.

At that point, the band gave their signal as Santana looked back and smiled at the camera. "Take it away, guys." Santana ran back to the camera and stood by Brittany's side, unsure of what else she could do. She looked at Brittany who seemed slightly nervous, but more excited than anything.

The music started softly as the band introduced themselves to the politely cheering crowd. At the beat of the drums and the instrumental strumming of the guitar, Brittany's foot tapped the ground slowly and you could see the dance choreography flowing inside her head, only to be made into reality a while later.

When the starting notes sounded and the crowd cheered, Santana realised she recognized the tune as an old lullably which was revamped by the band, making it more contemporary as well as having a more Catalan Rumba feel to it.

She leaned over to Brittany and whispered in her ear. "I know this song."

Blue eyes regarded her as Brittany whispered back. "Sing for me, then." She smiled at her from close proximity and squeezed her hand that Santana didn't know she was holding. "Now, watch."

So watch she did, as Brittany slinked away to the open space in front of the band, eyes never leaving each other as Brittany started running her hands down her sides and up again, ending up in her hair, making her look even sexier than she already did.

With her hands on her hips, Brittany mimicked a flamenco dancer with the flowy skirts and stood in position as she waited for the right beat to start her movements. Santana made sure her camera was focused on the dancer as she moved in front of her.

When the guitar's rhythm abruptly changed to a faster beat, that was when the blond really started dancing. Brittany's body moved along with the beats, emulating a flamenco dancer with her heel stomping and her hips swaying. Her hands flew about her body and occasionally clapped at the proper timing with the band.

The crowd went wild, with some tourists even taking out their cameras and video taping the blond dancer. It didn't matter that Brittany really wasn't dressed for the occasion – she wore shorts and a simple flowing top, but the crowd loved her. And as Santana watched, mesmerized, she thought, who wouldn't? The blond was definitely a natural. Santana could definitely imagine the blond in a proper tight fitting dress to match the part she was dancing to.

Brittany's hands twirled around her body in a sensual haze and Santana got caught in the moment. The music flowed through the blond, and it's outcome was the beautiful movements that she was churning out. As a musician, Santana could definitely appreciate the music from the band, but as an audience to Brittany's dance, Santana felt even more mesmerized at the level of talent that Brittany was exuding. _To think, this dance was made up on the fly!_

The music from the band made Santana's creative juices flow and she thought about the many possible ways she could reproduce the sounds that they were making and how it would be better with lyrics and _wait a minute, she knew this song! _Santana took out her recorder and took a deep breath.

And then she started to sing, the words flowing through her with ease as she watched Brittany.

If there was one thing Santana knew, it was music. And Brittany? Santana gave her a wink as she caught Brittany's eyes mid twirl. Brittany was dance.

* * *

After the dance, the blond hopped back towards the camera. A few cat calls and appreciative whistles accompanied the blond as she left the space in between the band and the camera. Santana had stopped singing awhile ago, when the first song ended and she realised she didn't know the lyrics to the new song. The fellow tourists standing nearby also gave her a thumbs up sign when she finished her song and she blushed slightly.

Giving Brittany a hug, she whispered into the tall blond's ear. "That was awesome, Britt." She pulled back and looked into clear blue eyes.

Brittany returned the hug. "Mmm, thanks." She lifted her eyebrow and put her hands on her hips. "Did I see you recording something earlier?" She looked pointedly at the recorder still in Santana's hand. Santana shifted her weight from side to side. "And would that something be the song I requested?"

Brittany tapped her foot impatiently as Santana looked at the blond and rolled her eyes. Now wasn't a time to be shy about her singing when they were going to be partnered up together. Brittany was bound to hear it eventually anyway. "Yes." She stressed out and lifted her own eyebrow at the blond. "You'll hear it." Brittany smiled. "Eventually."

The blond smiled and gave Santana the same hug that she received earlier. "I bet it's gonna be awesome too."

Santana scrubbed her face with her hand and waved it around. "We'll consolidate later, all right?" She nodded at the band who was starting up a new song. "Let's just listen to the band for a while longer before we gotta leave for the beach, eh?"

Brittany linked her pinky with Santana's and tugged her to the floor. Brittany had a thoughtful look on her face as Santana checked to see if the floor had any dirt spots before she sat down gingerly. After all, she did have limited luggage space and had only 3 pairs of shorts.

"San?"

"Mmm?" The brunette replied, listening to the band's version of La Bamba and clapping along with the rest of the tourists.

"I bet your originals would've been even more awesome than that." Blue eyes twinkled at the Latina as the embarrassed Latina mumbled a "Thanks" in reply.

The pair spent the next hour just listening to the music from the band while sitting under the shaded canopies of the rooftop.

* * *

"That was kinda cool, don't you think?" Brittany asked as they exited the park. It was a little over 3 in the afternoon and the sun was out full blast. _All the better._ Santana thought as they were currently headed towards the beach anyway.

"Eh, it was all right. I've seen things like that back in the States anyway." She tucked her hands into her pockets as Brittany hooked her arm in the crook of her elbow.

Before leaving the park, they had come across a street performer/artist. Well, basically there was a guy on the upper levels of the park who had a big soapy solution in a basin on the ground and he was using a huge net to create gigantic bubbles that floated in mid air for a bit before popping and showering the audiences with a slimy liquid.

Needless to say, while Brittany was enthralled – she even video taped him and made a mini commentary out of it, Santana was not too pleased when the soapy solution got into her eye and stung the hell out of her contacts. What ensued was Santana's eye tearing up while Brittany laughed at her predicament.

"Oh, I'm sorry your eye teared up. Here, lemme kiss it all better." Brittany leaned over and kissed Santana's eyelid. "There, how about that?"

As a response, the brunette just gave her a smile and pulled Brittany along as she crossed the street and headed towards the metro at the bottom of the road.

"C'mon, let's go. Any later and we'll only be watching the sun set from the beach instead of having time to tan ourselves in the Mediterranean." Being the practical one, Santana hurried them down the steep road to the metro. _Thank god I chose to wear flip flops today._

"Yes, grumpy." Brittany teased. "We need to exit at the Barceloneta stop, right?" She clarified with Santana.

The brunette nodded as they approached the entrance of the metro. "Yup. We just need to make a couple of changes and we'll be there hopefully ..." She checked her iPhone for the time. "...before 4 pm. Hopefully the sun won't be that hot then." She worried.

"Oh, don't worry about it. I brought a bottle of tanning lotion." Brittany supplied. "You can have some if you want."

Santana's eyebrows spiked up to her hairline. "Tanning lotion, Britt? Seriously? I'm Latina. I'm already tanned. What I need is a bottle of sun block instead." She dug around in her bag. "Which I'm sure I brought somewhere." She muttered as she searched the contents of her bag. "Yup. I brought it." She held out the bottle in victory.

Brittany rolled her eyes as she swiped the card to enter the metro. "I can't believe we're going to the Mediterranean beach!" She did her usual little jig she did when she was excited and twirled a giggling Santana around before they descended the steps down to the platform. "I haven't touched the waters of the Mediterranean before." She mused.

"Me neither." Santana added. "Another first for us?" She held out her hand and Brittany took it.

"You betcha." The blond winked at Santana and entered the train that came up.

"San!" Brittany squealed as she ran from the edge of the road towards the beach in the near distance while pulling Santana along. Not having the same grace as the dancer, the brunette fumbled a bit in her step when she lost her balance as she was busy keeping her wallet into her bag. "Britt, slow down!" She called out.

Brittany stopped pulling as she put her hand on Santana's back to steady the shorter woman. "Oops, sorry!" Pouting, the blonde tucked her hands into her pockets and she shifted her weight impatiently from foot to foot. The blond kept looking longingly at the ocean beyond the barricade.

Santana rolled her eyes and finished her packing. "C'mon, you look like I just killed your cat." She took Brittany's hands out of her pocket and grasped it firmly in her own hand. "Let's go."

Brittany yelped and squeezed Santana's hand as she tugged Santana along towards the ocean. "Isn't it just a beaut?" She smiled and imitated Steve Irwin's accent. Santana laughed along with Brittany and poked her in the side. "Yes, you goof." She agreed.

Standing at the edge of the sand, they stopped, mesmerized. Santana's eyes scanned the horizon of the beach. From where they were standing, the brunette could see the towels on the white sand of the beach and the tourists and beach bums scattered about the beach like ants. The clear azure waters of the Mediterranean looked so clear and blue. She looked over to Brittany. _Yup, the same damn colour._ She confirmed.

Brittany, on the other hand saw things a little differently. The photographer side of her allowed her to appreciate the beauty of all she was seeing, albeit a little differently. To help her remember better, the blond swept her camera from left to right for a panoramic shot of the entire beach from her view.

She noticed the holiday makers tanning themselves on their towels on the beach, all in various stages of undress. She noticed the group of well chiseled teenagers playing volleyball in the far off distance. She noticed the odd couple swimming in the far distance. She noticed the myriad of nationalities enjoying themselves frolicking in the edges of the water. She even noticed the dog chasing after a Frisbee as a young boy threw the toy near the edge of the water.

Brittany looked towards her left where Santana stood, just as awed as she was. But mostly, Brittany noticed Santana. A small smile formed on her lips as she looked at the brunette from top to toe. Yup, she definitely did notice Santana.

An idea sprouted in her mind as she got her camera ready. "Hey, I wanna do a panoramic shot of the two of us together. I need a little help with that." She said to the brunette next to her.

Santana snapped out of it. "Sure. What do you need?" She asked.

"Well." Brittany took out her camera and showed it Santana. "Basically, what happens is that I have to press the button continously while I sweep it from left to right. So that means that we can't do our usual camwhoring, although, that would still be quite nice." She mused. Turning them around, she asked Santana to pose for a quick camwhored shot. "Cheese."

Santana smiled as the camera went off. "Ok, I get that. So, how are we going to get a shot with both of us in it?"

"Well, I'll start it off by pressing it while you go stand there." She pointed at the edge of the frame. "And then when I'm done halfway, you take over while I run there." She pointed at a distance some 20 metres away from where she asked Santana to stand. "You just gotta be quick about it. The button needs to continously be pressed down for it to work smoothly."

Santana snorted as she went to her starting position, various dirty thoughts running through her mind. She stopped and turned around and gave Brittany a little wave. "Ready when you are, Britt."

The blond gave her a thumbs up sign. "Ok! Say cheese!" She pressed the panorama function button down and swept her camera from left to right. Close to the middle, she called out to Santana. "Your turn! C'mon!" She said excitedly.

Santana hurriedly jogged over to where Brittany was standing and carefully pressed down on Brittany's finger as the blond gently slipped away and stood at the other corner of her framed shot. Her bright smile lit up the scene as Santana's hand swept over to the right where the blond was posing. The camera stopped and made a beeping noise just as soon as she passed the blond in the lens of the camera.

Brittany jogged back to her camera and scrolled through her previous photos. "Wow, San, it worked perfectly fine! There wasn't a break in the shot at all!" She mused as she turned the camera around to show Santana. "Look at the both of us in the shot with the background."

Santana shrugged. "Well." She lifted her eyebrow at Brittany and gave her a sly smile. Leaning forward, she whispered in Brittany's ear. "What can I say? I do have nimble fingers." She waved her hand and wiggled her fingers for emphasis.

Brittany giggled at Santana, but instead of blushing like the brunette expected her to, the blond surprised her by grasping Santana's fingers and bringing them to her lips where she kissed the tips of her fingers. "Oh San." She breathed out between the little kisses. "I'm pretty sure you do." She husked out, staring deep into the Latina's brown orbs.

Santana chuckled and shook her head. "C'mon, you. We've got a beach waiting for us." Removing her hand from Brittany's grasp, Santana tugged Brittany along to the edge of the barrier and climbed over, helping the blond cross. They took off their shoes and carried them over and they felt the fine sand tickling their toes as they walked barefoot to find the perfect spot for them to set up camp.

Brittany finally stopped at a stretch where it was a little quieter and she took out a large pareo and spread it out on the sand and put their bags down on it, brushing off bits of sand that had gathered near the edge. Santana sat down gently and began to rummage through her bag when she saw that Brittany had already started applying lotion on her long expanse of legs.

She finally found her bottle and uncapped it, applying the lotion on her own legs. The pair worked in silence as they both soaked up the sun and the excitement of being in the touching vicinity of the Mediterranean. Santana stopped at the edge of her short pants, her fingers not being able to find purchase to spread her lotion evenly. _How was Brittany doing it?_

She peered at the blond on her right and held back a gasp. Of course Brittany had to be in the midst of taking off her top just as she was looking. Santana rolled her eyes at herself mentally. _What exactly did you think Brittany was going to be wearing anyway?_

Under her top, Brittany was wearing a green bikini, a green which Santana found contrasted really wonderfully with the blue of her eyes that matched the ocean in front of them. She shook her head and cleared her thoughts, just content to admire the blond's body next to her.

Brittany's body, as she expected and from what she remembered from the first day, was all lean and curvy at the right places. The blond's body was scattered with light freckles and her back was rippled with well toned muscles. Santana peeked at the front of the blond's body. _Yup, she's definitely got abs as well._

Brittany's voice startled her out of her obvious leering. "Santana, stop perving and help me out with those nimble fingers of yours, won't you?" She blond hid a smirk behind the crumpled top she was now out of. She held out her sun tan lotion while she wiggled out of her hot pants the only way that a dancer could pull off while they were still seated.

"Besides." Brittany continued as Santana poured some lotion on her hands. "Why only look when you can touch?" She grinned at Santana as she turned her back towards the brunette. "Back, please."

Santana's fingers numbly reached out towards Brittany's back, her mouth dry from the thought of actually touching the gorgeous dancer. She gently spread the lotion across Brittany's back, careful to reach around the edges of her green bikini, yet careful enough to not accidentally cross the boundaries that they had set out. Santana's fingers stilled. _Wait a minute. We didn't set out any boundaries. _She pursed her lips thoughtfully. _Well, in that case ... _Santana decided to have a little fun herself.

Her fingers gently rubbed the lotion into Brittany's back, kneading the muscles she could feel under her fingertips. Brittany bit her lip from moaning too loudly and simply let out a quiet whimper as Santana's fingers found a sore spot on her shoulders from carrying her day bag and her camera tripod the entire day.

Encouraged by the slight whimper, Santana's hands rubbed circles on the blond's back, occasionally trailing her nails across from shoulder to shoulder, her fingers spread wide open. She moved lower and could feel the fine hairs from Brittany's back gently tickling her fingertips as she moved her fingers towards Brittany's sides.

"Mmm, San, that feels good." Brittany murmured, thoroughly enjoying the massage.

Leaning forward, she placed a kiss on the nape of the blond's neck and she rested her chin on Brittany's shoulder as her hands circled Brittany's waist and slowly but purposefully drifted upwards just under the blond's breasts.

Santana held her breath as Brittany's hitched. Her fingertips slowly trailed upwards and she gently brushed her opened palms across the blond's breasts. Brittany's head rolled back and rested on Santana's shoulder, her blue eyes darkened from arousal as she stared into Santana's eyes.

Santana's mouth curved into a smile that further deepened with Brittany's blush as she brushed her thumbs against the thin material of the green bikini and felt the blond's nipples hardening in response. Brittany closed her eyes shut and let out a quiet sigh. "San ..."

"Mmm?" Nuzzling her head deeper into Brittany's neck, Santana let her arms drop to Brittany's waist and gave her a slight squeeze. Brittany leaned backwards deeper into Santana's hug as her hands rested itself on Santana's tanned arms across her belly.

They both sat quietly, just absorbing the close proximity and letting their hearts slow down to it's normal rate. Brittany broke the silence first as she cleared her throat and leaned over slightly to place a chaste kiss at the side of Santana's smile. "You do have very nimble fingers." She murmured as Santana deepened the kiss as she turned around in Santana's loose embrace.

Santana broke the kiss first, deciding that they had reached their PDA quota for the day when she heard some of the nearby boys whistling in encouragement. Santana gave them a stare and flipped them. Brittany leaned forward and put her palm on Santana's shoulder. "You're gonna get a burn if you don't put some of that on yourself." She said thoughtfully. "Turn around. Your turn." She instructed.

Standing up and never breaking eye contact, Santana slowly took off her jean shorts and dropped it into the pareo as the blond greedily took in Santana's body. She lifted her fingers to the edges of her flimsy top and pulled it off slowly as she watched Brittany's eyes follow her every movement.

Kneeling down on the pareo, she put her finger under Brittany's chin and tilted her head so that the blond met her eyes. "Eyes up here, Britts." She teased. Brittany merely grinned back unabashed. "But San ..." Her eyes dropped down to Santana's obvious bikini cleavage. "I never said I was looking at your eyes." She smirked.

Brown eyes rolled and Santana clucked her tongue. "Get to work, you." Settling herself down between Brittany's legs, she poured herself a healthy amount and rubbed some lotion on her thighs as Brittany hummed behind her as she massaged the sunblock into Santana's skin.

"San?" Brittany asked after a while. "Remember the picture I said that I'd like to take earlier?"

Santana lifted her eyebrow in question.

"I was right." Brittany mused as she settled her arms around the Latina and brought her mouth closer to Santana's ear. "We'd be _so hot together._"

They both laughed as the world quietly passed them as they basked in the sunlight, oblivious to everything else but each other.


	5. Chapter 5

This isn't an update ...

Kidding. :D

Happy April Fools Day!

* * *

Chapter 5

The next morning, the pair silently packed up their belongings and got ready to leave the hostel. Both of them had on a backpack as well as a day bag that they were carrying on their shoulders.

"You got everything, Britts?" Santana checked with the blond as she fussed with the straps of her bag. She walked towards the door where she stood waiting.

Brittany looked up from where she was rummaging through her bag. "I think so." She checked her bag again while Santana ducked into the toilet to give it one last look around. "You've still got my passport, right?" She asked the brunette.

"Yup." Santana nodded. "All you gotta do is to check for your electronics and even then, I think they're too precious for you to forget." She teased the blond. "Shall we?" She asked, holding out a hand towards Brittany.

The blond smiled at Santana and took her hand and exited their room together. "Good memories in this room, eh?" She asked Santana.

Santana laughed at the blond as they entered the lift. "Oh Britt, it wasn't just in this room that I've good memories of." The exited the lift and walked towards the counter where they passed their key cards to Carlos and took back the money for their deposit.

Carlos bid them both a farewell and offered them a map of Valencia that they gladly took, eager to survey the sights that were waiting for them after their 4.5 hours bus ride.

Hand in hand, the pair walked towards the bus station. Santana turned to look at Brittany on her right. "You gonna miss Barcelona, Britts?" She queried, curious.

Brittany snapped a few shots of their hands swinging and raised her eyes at Santana. "Well, I'm a bit sorry this chapter is about to end ..." She trailed off. "But I'm really quite excited to go to Valencia." She hopped slightly in her step. "Have I mentioned that they've got good paellas there?"

Santana rolled her eyes. _Brittany and her love for food._ "Yes, Britts."

Unbeknownst to Brittany, Santana had already made plans with their 4 new friends who would be waiting for them at the hostel in Valencia. She had asked them to scout around for the best restaurant in Valencia that served the best paellas and had asked them to make a reservation for the 6 of them tonight at 8 pm. Quinn had mentioned that there was a quaint cafe by the side of the beach about 30 minutes from town.

"Mmm." Brittany acknowledged.

It was just slightly past 11 am and they were already nearing the bus station where they would take their bus to Valencia. When they had walked the 4 of them to the station a few days ago, Brittany had noted a few cafes around in the area that she had wanted to check out before they left Barcelona.

"We're almost there, right?" She asked Santana, recognizing a few shops that they had passed by previously. Santana dug out her trusty albeit battered map and looked around for street signs. "Yeah, we're right on track. Should just be around the corner." She surveyed their surroundings. "What was the cafe that you wanted to try again?" She asked Brittany.

"I'm ok with any really." Brittany replied. "It's kinda hard to walk around with our bags." She scrunched up her nose. "It's really heavy and my back's killing me." She tried to shrug her shoulders but just ended up grimacing instead as the weight of her bag settled down further on her shoulders. Brittany pouted.

"Aww. You poor thing." Santana leaned over and pinched Brittany's nose. "Didn't the massage yesterday help at all?" She peered at Brittany and gave her a grin.

Brittany raised her eyebrow. "Is that what you're calling it?" She smirked right back.

Santana just laughed and pulled Brittany closer to her. "When we get to Valencia, I'll give you a proper one, all right?" She winked at Brittany and squeezed the hand that she was holding.

Brittany clapped in excitement. "You're really good at that, you know?" She commented. Santana raised her eyebrow in question. "Giving massages." Brittany explained.

Santana shrugged. "It was useful when we were cheerleading back in high school. Tense muscles just led to muscle cramps which led to cheerleaders dropping you which of course led to hospitalization." Santana pulled Brittany towards a cafe. "My coach was quite strict on the whole warming up and cooling down routines. She even made us do train massages occasionally."

"Sorry, a what?" Brittany asked.

"Oh you know." Santana explained. "When you'd sit in a line and sorta just massage the person in front of you while the person behind you massaged you?" Santana gestured about with her hands. "But of course, being the head cheerleader kinda meant that you get to sit at the top of the train, so you didn't really have to do much massaging, really." She grinned at Brittany. "Being at the top kinda had it's perks."

Brittany grinned sleazily at her and gave her a look. "I'll bet." She whistled under her breath.

Santana just rolled her eyes and pulled out a chair for Brittany when they got to the cafe. "Here you go. Sit down." She helped the blond take off her bag – which was slightly heavier than Santana's, considering that the blond also had camera equipments and a tripod to carry around with her as she travelled. "No wonder your back is killing you, Britts." She gave the blond a slight squeeze on the shoulders before taking a seat herself. "Did you sleep well last night?"

The waiter came over and brought them their menus. They perused the menu and they both agreed that they were a bit 'Spain-ed' out food wise and decided to just order some continental breakfast which consisted of eggs, ham, sausages and toast.

"I did, actually." Brittany finally replied once their juices came. "Except when the drunkie came back at 3 am and started puking her guts out in the bathroom." She shuddered. She picked up her glass and toasted Santana with it. "I'm glad it'll just be me and you in the room with our own personal toilet in Valencia."

Santana clinked her glass with Brittany's. "You don't say." She murmured before sipping from her glass. She met Brittany's eyes. "I had fun yesterday." She commented.

Brittany's blue eyes smiled at her. "Yeah?" She confirmed with Santana.

The brunette nodded shyly at Brittany. Brittany smiled further. "I'm glad." Santana sat there smiling at Brittany, remembering their time on the beach the day before.

_After spending a few hours on the beach yesterday, the pair had waited for the sun to set, just lazily trading kisses and gentle touches while enjoying the view from where they sat, wrapped around in a spare sarong that Santana had dug out of her bag. Neither of them initiated anything more than just the heated kisses that they shared._

_Brittany had gone for a dip in the ocean as well, dragging Santana along for a quick splash in the edges of the water before Santana declined to go in any further, claiming that salt water would do a number to her already frizzy hair and chose to just go sit in their spot while finishing up her book._

_Instead of reading, like Santana had fully intended to do, she found her eyes glued to Brittany's sleek body as it bobbed up and down in the rough waters of the Mediterranean. The dancer's body reappeared in the water every once in a while as the blond stood and walked around while splashing around in the ocean._

_Brittany, Santana had noticed, had a delicate tattoo running from the side of her right breast down to her pelvis, in a series of intricate designs. It ended at start of her hip bone and Santana found herself squinting under her glasses to try to get a better look without seemingly leering at the blond._

_Santana laughed at herself. Oh please, you've already more or less groped her, you'd think she'd be offended if you sat from afar just admiring her body? She questioned herself. Eh. She relented. It was a bit creepy to be staring though, she had to admit. But on the other hand, Brittany did ask her why she was merely looking when she was allowed to touch ... _

_So Santana made up her mind and put her book down. Picking up Brittany's camera, she walked towards the edge of the water. "Brittany!" She called out and waved at the blond to come back to shore._

_The blond waved from where she was and swam back towards Santana. She got to where she could stand in the water and gently started getting up and wading towards where Santana was._

_To say that Santana was mesmerized would have been an understatement as the brunette just gaped at the dancer's body. Brittany looked like a goddess of the ocean, emerging from the clear azure waters that matched her eyes. The green of her bikini only further enhanced the beautiful backdrop of the ocean as Brittany stepped out, dripping salt water with each step she took._

_Santana snapped out of her trance and brought the blond's camera to her eyes and clicked a few shots in rapid succession. Brittany, from where she was standing only looked like she was enjoying herself as she deliberately splashed more water in Santana's direction as she candidly posed for the camera. It seemed like the blond was comfortable in front of the camera as well as behind it._

_Finally when Brittany was within arm's reach, Santana put the camera down. "Hey." She said shyly, meeting Brittany's eyes._

"_Yo, creep." Brittany teased and walked over to give the dry brunette a hug._

"_Britt!" Santana squealed. "I've got your camera! It'll get wet!" She tried to squirm her way out of the dancer's tight embrace. She felt her own dried bikini getting wet as Brittany's chilled skin touched hers. To be honest, she felt more than her bikini getting wet as the blond's taller body slicked against hers. _

"_Psh, it's waterproof!" Brittany brushed her concerns away and brought her mouth closer to Santana's ear. "Besides, it's not the camera that I had wanted to get all wet." She let her tongue out to trace the shell of Santana's ear while circling her hands around the brunette's slim waist. "You look really sexy in that bikini, San." She whispered huskily in Santana's ear._

_Santana blushed hard under the sun. "Thanks, Britt." She mumbled as she led Brittany to their spot. She could never understand how Brittany made her blush so much considering her usual stoic persona. _

_They both sat down and Brittany dried herself with a towel. "So why'd you call me back for?" She asked, setting the towel down._

_Santana, caught leering at the blond merely lifted her eyes from where she was tracing the blond's tattoo and reach her hand out tentatively to touch the tattoo on Brittany's side._

"_Hmm? It's nothing." She traced her fingertips on the slightly raised design on Brittany's skin, as if trying to memorize the blond like a map. As she raised her eyes to meet Brittany's clear blue eyes, she felt a smile form on her face. "I missed you." She said simply._

_Brittany all but beamed at her. "Aww, San, I missed you too." Leaning forward, she gave Santana a peck on the lips and brushed their noses together as they parted._

"_Mmm." Santana opened her eyes into Brittany's smiling ones. "Oh, and I wanted to ask you about this." She fingered the tattoo again. "I didn't peg you for a tattoo kinda girl." She admitted._

"_Well." The blond grasped Santana's wandering fingers in her own. "That tickles." Santana just gave her a grin and a raised eyebrow. "I didn't quite peg you for a piercings kinda gal either." Brittany said._

_Santana snorted. "Guess we're both guilty of judging, eh?" Brittany shrugged in response._

"_So." Santana traced the blond's tattoo again. "Is this your only one?" Brittany nodded. "Mmm hmm." She reached out and fingered the dolphin coming out of Santana's navel. "Is this your only one?"_

_Santana gave her a look. "Besides my earrings, you mean?" It was Brittany's turn to give her a look. Santana laughed and shook her head._

_Brittany raised her eyebrows at Santana. "You mean, there are others?" Blue eyes scanned Santana's body as Brittany imagined where the other piercings would be at. Her gaze finally settled on the brunette's black bikini top – or rather, what was under the bikini top. Santana smirked. "Guess you'll just have to find it for yourself one day."_

_Brittany raised her eyes from Santana's chest and grinned at the brunette. "Guess I will." She agreed happily. Taking her eyes off Santana, she fingered the navel piercing again. "I've always wanted this."_

"_So why don't you just get one?" Santana asked. "It's obvious it's not because of the pain factor." She reasoned. "That's why I was afraid of getting a tattoo."_

_Brittany leaned back and rested her head on her crossed arms behind her head. "I dunno. I dance?" Brittany said. "I was always afraid that I'll get it snagged on something." Santana kept her eyebrow raised. Brittany stole a peek at the brunette. "I know it's not gonna happen. It's just ..." She trailed off. "Irrational, I suppose."_

_Santana made a non committal sound and looked at Brittany. "Did you design this?"_

_The blond grinned and nodded. _

"_It's beautiful." Santana commented. "Does it mean anything, though?"_

"_Well." Brittany started. She looked down on her own tattoo where Santana could now make out the shape of a horse. "Remember when I said that 'The Last Unicorn' was my favourite movie when I was growing up?" She looked at Santana who nodded at her. "When I was younger, I was so obssessed with unicorns that I used to doodle it whenever I was not dancing." She fingered her own tattoo. "What came out after years of perfecting the design was this."_

_Santana squinted and looked more closely at the design. It was a stylized tattoo of a unicorn, it's head reared back and it's mane flowing in the breeze. Brittany's design incorporated the strength of the majestic creature as well as showing the softer beauty of the magical beast. Santana whistled under her breath and looked at Brittany in the eye. "I didn't know you could draw."_

_The blond laughed. "Oh San. I don't really." She giggled out. "There's still so much of us that we haven't found out about yet." She eyed Santana and held her hand out for the brunette to take. "I do intend to, though." _

_Santana settled on her elbows and placed a small kiss on the blond's tattoo. "It's really beautiful, Britt." She praised. _

_Blue eyes regarded her. "Mmm. Thanks, San." She got up on her elbows as well. Moving her bikini strap to the side, she let the sun tan her back to get an even tan. "Did you know, that we were born in the year of the horse?" She asked Santana._

_An eyebrow rose. "I'm sorry?"_

_Brittany rolled her blue eyes. "The Chinese zodiac, Santana. Haven't you ever heard about it?"_

_Santana shook her head. _

"_Well, those born in the year of 1990 are all born in the year of the horse according to the Chinese horoscope." Brittany started to explain. "Hey, what a minute, what month were you born again?" She asked. "I think the horse year only started like late January or something."_

_Santana looked at the blond. "I'm an Aquarius. My birthday's on the 28th January." _

"_Hmm, guess that makes you a horse too." Brittany's blue eyes twinkled. "So anyway, I thought since I was born in the year of the horse and technically, a unicorn is a horse with a horn, right? So it seemed apt that I got that." She shrugged. "I always wanted a pony when I was younger, but being in Miami was kinda hard for the whole getting a horse thingy." She scrunched up her nose. "To me, a unicorn symbolizes so many things."_

_Santana moved closer to Brittany just because. "Mmm." She agreed. "They're such magical creatures, aren't they?"_

_Brittany nodded in agreement. "That they are." She took out her phone and scrolled through her pictures for a while before deciding on a picture and showing it to Santana. "That's my original design." Santana peered at the small picture on Brittany's phone and decided to zoom in properly to have a closer look._

"_Horses are special creatures. Noble, strong and most importantly, free." Brittany peered over her shoulder as Santana looked at her drawing. "I want to be all of those things in life." She shrugged. She traced her fingers on the horn of the unicorn. "I got a unicorn instead of a horse to remind myself that we are all special and unique." She took the phone from Santana's hands and zoomed in on the drawing. "See this?" She traced the outline of the horse's mane._

_Santana looked at where the blond was pointing and she tilted her head to the side to get a better look. "Is that ...?" She trailed off._

_Brittany bit her lip. "It spells out dance. See the D here?" She pointed at the top of the unicorn's mane. "The D is sorta just flowing in the wind." Then she pointed out the rest of the characters that were hidden in the unicorn's mane. "That's the A, N, C and E." _

"_Lemme see again." Santana nudged Brittany around and dusted some sand off the blond's sides as she looked at the tattoo again. This time, she could clearly see the letters hidden in the tattoo after Brittany had pointed them out to her. She traced her fingers gently over the blond's sides, hearing Brittany's voice catch as she met her eyes slowly._

"_And that's me." Brittany spoke softly. "And that's my dream." She took Santana's hand and held it tight. Santana's breath caught in her throat at the vulnerability she could see in the blond's clear blue eyes. She silently brought Brittany's hands to her lips and placed the softest of kisses on the back of her palm._

_Brittany smiled at the kiss and her smile only grew bigger as Santana leaned in for her lips. The gentlest of kisses was placed upon her lips and she had to uncross her eyes to stare at Santana's face as she pulled back._

"_That is you, Britt." Santana's eyes left hers and trailed towards her tattoo as she gently put her fingers on Brittany's sides. "You truly are a beautiful special unicorn, Britt."_

_Brittany blushed and as a reply she just leaned over to Santana and pulled her in for another kiss, the dying rays of the sun bathing them in soft yellow rays as the sun set behind them._

* * *

Santana pulled the curtains closed in the bus that they were currently seating in. The pair had gotten seats nearer to the front of the bus and their luggage were stored in the compartment below. The sun rays were currently shining through the window where Brittany was seated as the blond wanted to peer outside and take some pictures. "Sorry, Britt." She apologized. "The sun glare is really getting to me." She explained, putting her sunglasses on and leaning back into her seat.

Brittany looked up from where she was fiddling with her notebook and shrugged. "Is okay, there's hardly anything to take pictures of here anyway." She peered out the window. "Can I open it later when I wanna snap some shots?" She asked.

Santana nodded and settled back in her seat. "Yeah, sure. It was just kinda getting hot in here, that's all." She explained.

It was an hour and the half into the bus ride and the both of them were taking turns just gently snoozing in the bus. Santana had her headphones on while Brittany was looking at the various pictures she had taken during their Barcelona stint. "Weren't we supposed to be discussing about Fondue for Two?" Santana asked Brittany, raising her brow.

The blond looked over at Santana and smile. "Yeah, kinda forgot about that." She pointed at the screen of her notebook. "Look, these are the places that I wanna record when we are there." She shifted the screen so that Santana can see better and Brittany started narrating what she already knew about the places.

"Well, there's the Ciudad something something." Brittany mumbled. She looked sheepishly at Santana. "Why don't you read it for yourself?" She said instead. "I just want a contrast between the old Valencia and the new, and these buildings seem like a pretty good examples to use."

Santana nodded. "Okay, I see what you mean." She checked her own notes. "We are staying somewhere near one of the squares as well, so we can probably start the first shoot there." She pointed at the spot in the map that Carlos had given them earlier. "The Centre of Arts is a bit further, so I suppose we can get to it later? We have like, 4 days in Valencia before we gotta go to Benicassim, right?" She looked at Brittany for confirmation and the blond nodded.

"Cool, so I suppose it's like, 2 of these places a day and we can finish it within like 3 days or so?" Santana asked. The blond nodded again.

"Ok, so what do you need me for then, Britt?" Santana asked. "I mean, I know you said I could feature my compositions, but umm ..." She paused and fiddled with her thumbs. "I haven't really written anything concrete so far in my trip."

Brittany frowned in thought. "You could always add it in later. I will be compiling and editing the video logs later, so there's not really a deadline or anything." Brittany explained. "What I want is some background music, can you do that?" She asked Santana. "I mean, I know you can't really compose now without your proper instruments, so I suppose it'll have to wait until we're back in the States?" She questioned.

Santana leaned back in her seat and regarded Brittany. "I suppose you're right – but I would hate to delay your show even by a day."

Brittany looked over at Santana. "Well, what do you suggest, then?" Blue eyes looked at the brunette. "What do you need to compose, anyway?"

"Well, I usually compose with my guitar or the piano, both of which I don't have any access to right now for the next few months." Santana explained. "However, I do have my notebook with me and I suppose I could write the score first and only record it later when I get back to Ohio." She trailed off. "But if I do that, you'd only get to hear it after we leave Europe, and I'd really rather you see what you're getting into with me." She took a breath. "I could however, compose digitally, but it wouldn't be the same." She shrugged.

"Do you have anything recorded then, San?" Brittany asked, curious.

"Well, I had something composed a few days ago, but it's just melody, really. Nothing concrete yet." Santana explained to Brittany. She looked at the curious blond. "Umm, you could hear it if you like, see if you can use it for your previous episodes?" She suggested tentatively.

"That's awesome, San, I'd love to hear it." Blue eyes twinkled at her.

Santana nodded. "Umm, ok, lemme just edit it a little when we get to Valencia and I'll pass it to you after? And you can lemme know what you think about it then. If it's suitable." She continued on.

"Sure." Brittany nodded. "Although I'm sure that it'll be just great, San." She poked the brunette on the side. "I'd love to hear you sing as well. You have a lovely voice." She added.

Santana blushed.

"Didn't you say you wanted to explore world music?" Brittany asked and Santana nodded.

"So in Spain, you need to incorporate some of their local instruments or the type of music or ... how does that work, actually?" Brittany asked.

Santana took a deep breath. "Well, the idea is to compose something that's similar to the type of music found in the region, and preferably with their instruments. I wanna produce a sound that's new but still traditional. Sorta my own spin on what's their regional music, you know?"

Brittany nodded slowly. "Okay, so would that be entirely just melody or you gonna sing as well?"

"Both?" Santana shrugged. "I'm not that great at lyric writing, though, so we'll see how it goes?"

"I know what we could do." Blue eyes locked on brown. "While I do need melodies for my background, I need songs for like, the ending credits sorta thing. And, and ..." Brittany looked at Santana excitedly. "I could so totally have your compositions to dance to. I mean, what you do with the regional music is what I wanna do with their dance!" She exclaimed hurriedly.

Santana mirrored Brittany's infectous smile. "Sure, Britt. It would be an honour. I've seen you dance and ..." She whistled under her breath. "Wow."

It was Brittany's turn to blush. "Thanks."

"Where'd you learn to dance flamenco like that?" Santana cocked her head to the side and studied the beautiful face beside her. "I thought you did classical ballet?"

Brittany shrugged. "That's what everyone thinks. Well, I didn't really declare a major in school, you see, so I kinda mastered all types of dance that they offered in Tisch."

Santana's eyebrows raised up. "You can do that?"

Brittany continued shrugging. "Yeah, well. Sorta?" She pouted a bit at Santana. "I mean, I was already the odd one out, doing a double film and dance, so I talked to my lecturers and they were fine with it." She explained further. "I do more contemporary dance techniques though. So that's sorta like my minor."

"Yeah." Santana agreed. "But flamenco?" She asked, incredulous. "They offered that in Tisch?"

Brittany rolled her eyes. "Well, no. But I did do tap dance when I was younger. It's sorta similar." Her hands worked around her body as she moved in her seat. Brittany's tongue licked her lips as she stared into Santana's eyes. "Just, you know ..." She leaned forward and moved in to whisper in Santana's ear. "Sexier, really." She breathed into Santana's ear.

Santana shivered in her seat as Brittany's breath chilled down her spine. "Mmm. It was." She cleared her throat. "You sound really talented, Britts." Santana said instead.

Brittany laughed. "You could see for yourself. I mean, my final showcase – the graduating batch always have their own showcase to sorta show off their final composition." Brittany smiled at Santana. "You should so come. I could show you around New York." She offered, suddenly shy.

"I ..." Santana trailed off. "I'd be honoured, Britt." She said. "But that's only at the end of your next term, right?" She asked.

Brittany bit her lip and nodded.

"Well, lemme just mark my calendar and I'll make it a point to be there, all right?" Santana smiled at the blond. "That is, if you're not sick of me yet." She laughed.

"Oh San." Brittany leaned over and gave her a hug. "Don't be silly." She brushed her lips across the brunette's cheek. "So we've got a date, then?" She offered her pinky out to Santana and smiled.

Santana leaned over and took the offered pinky in her own and shook on it. She gave Brittany a slight kiss on her lips. "That we do, Britt. That we do." She smiled.

* * *

The bus jolted slightly and it woke the brunette up from the short nap that she had taken after their conversation came naturally to a sleepy stop when the blond's head bobbed up and down from her trying hard to stay awake. She moved around her seat and looked around the bus where she could see all the other occupants either sleeping or busy playing with their phones.

Santana stretched and looked at the blond on her right. Brittany had her hat covering her eyes and Santana could see the blond's pearly whites where her mouth opened slightly as Brittany breathed. Santana smiled to herself and just admired the blond's beauty for a second. On impulse, she leaned over to give Brittany a kiss at the side of her mouth.

At the same time, the bus jolted and Santana sort of landed on top of the blond, her mouth on Brittany's in a hard kiss instead of the soft kiss she was going for. "Mmph." She exclaimed, a bit shocked when blue eyes opened where Brittany's hat had fallen over.

Brittany smiled and focused her slightly sleepy eyes on Santana. "Not that I'm complaining." She said in between kissing Santana's lips gently. "But what are you doing umm ... kiss attacking me in my sleep?" Brittany grinned lazily at Santana, who was now sporting a blush on her cheeks as she averted her eyes and leaned back into her seat.

Santana cleared her throat. "I wasn't." She smoothed her hair back behind her face. "I was just ..." She gestured around with her hands. " ... And then the bus jolted and ..." She sighed. "I was aiming for a gentle kiss." She finally met Brittany's eyes and the blond smiled kindly back at her.

Brittany leaned over and pinched her nose. "You're so cute, San." She said and brought her face closer to Santana's. "Well, since you've already woken me up, how about a proper kiss now?" Blue eyes twinkled at Santana as the brunette offered her a shy smile and leaned forward to capture Brittany's smiling lips in a kiss.

"Mmm, that's more like it." Brittany murmured amongst the chaste kisses Santana was pecking on her lips.

"So, I was thinking." Santana started.

Brittany interrupted. "Are we there yet?" Her eyes gleamed with excitement as she looked out the windows at their surroundings. Santana merely shook her head and checked her watch. "It's only been 3 hours max, Britt."

"Oh." The blond sighed and Brittany opened her bag and took out a bag of bacon flavoured chips. Santana rolled her eyes and took out her water bottle in case Brittany got thirsty. "As I was saying, the whole point of this backpacking holiday is to travel in relative comfort and get to see Europe on a budget, right?"

Brittany paused mid chew and nodded while offering Santana a piece of chip. "Mmm hmm."

Santana accepted the chip and started crunching on it noisily. "Fo een oter fu fav madi ..." She swallowed hastily when Brittany's blue eyes looked at her quizzically. "I didn't know you spoke Dutch, San." She joked.

Santana rolled her eyes. "Funny." She deadpanned. "So, umm, in order to save some money, I was thinking we need to plan out this trip in advance."

Blue eyes regarded her as the blond bit on a chip thoughtfully. "You mean like, booking the air tickets and all that in advance?"

Santana nodded and took another chip out of her bag. This time, she decided to hold off eating it first. "The thing with the budget airlines here, and well, most countries, I guess, is that the earlier you buy, the cheaper the seats will be." She chewed on the chip. "I mean, it may not be the best departures times and all that, but to save a few Euros, it can't be that bad."

"Mmm. I suppose, San." Brittany wiped her oily hands on her shorts and took out her notebook from her bag and a pen. "So, let's plan." She flipped open a page and showed it to Santana. "These are the places that I'd like to go to. You?" Santana looked at the page for a while as Brittany resumed munching on her chips.

Brittany had already had a tentative plan mapped out on her notebook and Santana was glad to see that the countries that the blond had wanted to travel to were more or less similar to the countries that she wanted to cover in their 2 month stint in Europe. They just had to get the timing right in order to travel together.

"Have you bought any of these tickets?" Santana questioned, taking out her own notebook.

Brittany shook her head. "Nopes. Like I said before, just going with the flow." She gave Santana a smile. "Maybe I was just waiting for someone to make plans to travel with, eh?" She teased the brunette.

Santana returned the smile easily and picked up Brittany's pen. "Well, we can definitely travel together. I'm not sure about you, but booking double ensuites is definitely more pleasant to think of than 6 bed dorms."

Brittany's eyes twinkled. "Double, eh?" She smirked.

Santana rolled her eyes. "You booked it first." She teased right back. "I'm just saying. Not complaining." She gave the blond a smile. "I think in our 2 months here, we can probably cover a maximum of only 4 or 5 more countries after Spain."

Brittany nodded. "Mmm. I wanna spend a minimum of like 10 days or 2 weeks per country, maybe like 3 or 4 days per city that we visit?"

Santana jotted it down in her notebook. "Agreed. And I'm keen as well on the countries you've listed." She glanced at Brittany's notebook. "Let's see, you have Netherlands, England, Italy, Germany, Switzerland, Denmark and France." She cocked her eyebrow at Brittany. "That's a little too much though, if you ask me."

Brittany shrugged. "I'm fine with crossing some off. It was just a rough guide." She took out another pen for herself as Santana had stolen hers. "I do need to go visit some relatives in Netherlands though." She circled the country as well as England. "And I've got some friends I can bunk with in London as well, so those are a must go." She looked up at Santana. "What about you?"

"We're not covering Eastern Europe then?" Santana took out her Lonely Planet guide book and flipped to where the map of Europe was located. "We are here." She pointed at Spain. "What's surrounding it is ..." She squinted at the page. "France and Portugal."

Brittany inched closer to take a look. "And what borders France is Italy, Switzerland, Germany and the Benelux countries. Netherlands is just slightly above it."

"Hmm." Santana pondered the map for a bit. "Maybe we should look at the flights available instead, eh? I'm ok with definitely going to London and Amsterdam?" She queried. Brittany nodded. "I've got a friend in France I want to visit as well. I know there's a train across the English channel as well between France and England, so maybe we can do that."

"Sounds like a plan." Brittany circled France on her notebook. "Ok, so far we've got Netherlands, England and France." Santana nodded in agreement. "I've checked the returning flights to New York, and flying from Paris or London is the best bet."

Santana scrunched up her nose in thought. "Well, I haven't really checked those yet, but I would think flying from London would be easier back to Ohio ..." She paused. "I don't actually know if I'm going to go back to Ohio for that matter." She explained to Brittany.

"Oh?" Brittany let the question hang in the air.

"Well, we'll just follow your schedule, since you need to leave end August, right? I can always travel alone later after ..." Santana trailed off. She really didn't want to think about it so early in the trip.

Brittany nodded once. "Right. So, what's next after this?" She looked at the map again and then at Santana. "France?"

Santana studied the map. "Seems like the most logical choice." She said. "Do you want to see more of Spain after the festival or do you wanna leave straight away? We haven't covered Madrid and Andalucia and Ibiza and Majorca and ..." Santana trailed off as Brittany shook her head. "Nah, I'm pretty sure we can cover that the next time we're here, San. We're already spending too long in Spain as it is."

"I'm cool with that." Santana agreed. "So ... tentatively we're going to France after this and then, maybe make our way up Benelux, and then a trip up to London?"

"That sounds awesome." Brittany agreed. "Let's look for tickets later when we're in Valencia. I sure hope the hostel has got decent wifi." She added.

"Do you wanna see where the others are going as well before finalizing our itinerary?" Santana asked, just to be sure.

Brittany waved her hand and seemingly dismissed the idea. "Psh, as long as I've got you, San, I don't think I quite need anyone else." She smiled brightly at Santana.

As expected, with a comment like that, Santana couldn't help but to blush. She grasped Brittany's left hand with hers and gave it a squeeze. "Likewise, Britt." She murmured under her breath as she shyly met the blond's blue eyes.

Brittany leaned over and gave her a tweak on the nose. "But if you want, we could always ask them and who knows? They could be going to the same places as well." She shrugged. "We'll just play by ear, all right?" She wiggled her eyebrows at Santana and happily continued munching on her bacon chips.

"Sure." Santana half heartedly agreed while leaning back in her seat. She leaned over and put the bag of chips in between them on the arm rest and gave Brittany a pointed look. "Share some, will ya?" She asked playfully, stealing some of the blond's chips.

Brittany giggled and pushed the bag closer to Santana. "I swear, you're almost as bad as Quinn is."

Santana gave her a pointed glare. "Yeah well, Quinn wouldn't do this, now would she?" She bit a chip in between her teeth and raised her eyebrow seductively at Brittany and tried to smile around the bacon chip as best as she could.

It must've worked as Brittany abandoned the piece she was eating and instantly lunged forward to claim her prize. After moments of languid kissing, the blond pulled back slightly when the elderly couple next to their seat cleared their throats loudly one too many times.

As Brittany pulled back and met Santana's eyes, she rubbed her nose against hers and whispered before placing a soft kiss on Santana's curved lips. "And I sure as hell wouldn't do that to Quinn, San."

Santana beamed happily at Brittany who just munched on her chips while grinning at Santana.

* * *

"San ..."

Santana was woken up by the blond next to her saying her name repeatedly. "Wha ...?" She pushed her sunnies up her head and rubbed her groggy eyes. Focusing on Brittany, she gave the blond a quick smile. "What is it, Britt?"

The blond was excitedly jumping in her seat and peering out of the window. To the random passerby in the cars that overtook their bus on the freeway, Brittany must've been a gleeful sight with her nose pressed flat against the window of the bus. Sorta like a puppy with it's head poking out of the window and it's tongue hanging out. Santana smiled inwardly. Brittany was that cute.

"I think we're near, Santana." Brittany grabbed at Santana's arm and pointed. "Look! I can see the ocean from here."

Santana gingerly settled her glasses back on her eyes and peered out of the window. The sun was just starting to set and it's rays were casting a reddish hue to the horizon of the ocean that they were passing. "That's really beautiful, Britt." She yawned and stretched in her seat. Santana checked her watch, pleased to know that it was close to 6 and that meant that the bus would definitely be arriving soon.

"Did you get to nap at all?" Santana asked Brittany as she took a sip of her water bottle. After waking up, her throat was naturally dry, but she didn't wanna risk drinking too much, in fear of needing to use the bus toilet. She already felt a slight urge on her bladder but chose to ignore the discomfort as she fidgeted in her seat.

Brittany still had her nose pressed against the window as she nodded. "Mmm hmm. Just a little though. Think I had enough earlier before I was kiss attacked by you." She turned around just enough to smirk at Santana before the peered outside the window again.

Santana chuckled and shook her head. "We're meeting the rest at the bus station." She showed Brittany her phone. "Quinn just texted and said they were around the area anyway, so they'd be there when we get off."

Brittany settled back into her seat. "That's nice of them." Leaning back on her seat, she started packing her belongings into her bag. "Where we going for dinner, San? I've read some good reviews on Lonely Planet for the best places for paella in Valencia."

Santana cleared her throat. "Actually." She started. "I've kinda already made reservations for us at a cafe by the beach that was famous for it's paellas." She peered up at Brittany from under her lashes. "I hope you don't mind." She smiled shyly.

Brittany's mouth fell open and she stopped her packing. She suddenly lunged forward and gave Santana a hug. "Mind? Are you kidding me? That's so sweet, San!" She released her death grip on Santana and pecked her on both sides of her cheeks. "You're so awesome!" She did a mini dance in her seat and started shoving everything in her bag. "I can't wait, San." Suddenly she looked up at Santana. "Umm ... are the rest coming as well?" She frowned slightly at Santana.

Santana cocked her head to the side. "Well, yeah? I had to ask Quinn to handle the reservations for me since we weren't in Valencia yet." She explained to Brittany who slowly nodded, the smile slowly coming back on her face.

"'S'allright. I just thought ..." Blue eyes looked away. She pursed her lips and gave Santana's hand a squeeze. "Never mind, dinner with the rest sounds fun." She said, almost to herself rather than to Santana.

Santana squinted her eyes at Brittany. _What was Brittany upset about?_ _Did she not want to have dinner with the rest? Unless ..._ Santana's eyes widened comically at Brittany who was still packing her belongings. _Stupid, Lopez. _She berated herself. _She thought it was a date!_ Internally, Santana face palmed herself and shook her head in annoyance at her stupidity. _Wait a minute._ She did a double take. _Brittany wanted a date with her?_

She let the thought settle in her head for a while to process and let the knowledge seep into her conscious thought. _So, Brittany wanted to date me, eh?_ She giggled at the thought. _I'd kinda like that as well._

She opened her mouth to speak when the bus slowed to a stop. They both stopped what they were doing and while Santana could understand the Spanish of the co-driver, informing them that they had indeed arrived at the Valencia bus terminal, Brittany merely looked at Santana for translation.

"Are we here already?" Brittany's blue eyes had the twinkle back in them and Santana was glad and swore to make it up to the blond later. Much later when they're both alone and she had gotten rid of the rest who technically, they hadn't even met up with yet.

The Latina nodded and put her bottle and notebook back into her bag. "Yup, this is our stop. We're right on time." She stood up and hefted her bag on her shoulders while everyone behind them who already knew they were going to arrive shuffled passed them slowly.

"Hey, look, San. There's Puck!" Brittany motioned for Santana to look out the window where the mohawked boy could be seen trying to look into the bus and possibly checking for any hot chicks that may exit from the bus. They waved at Quinn, who was busy standing to the side in her floral dress, fanning herself with a paper fan. Rachel and Finn were nowhere to be seen. Santana shrugged. No loss, really.

As the last of the passengers were about to alight the bus in front of them, Santana put out her hand to Brittany's and stopped her in her tracks. "Britt." She started.

"Hmm?" Blue eyes searched hers.

"I'm sorry about earlier, for ..." Santana's hand waved around. "For, you know. Not realising that it should've been just the two of us at dinner tonight."

Brittany smiled at Santana, showing off her perfectly straight teeth. "Don't worry about it, San. I wasn't sure if you wanted an actual date date with me." She shrugged. "It's fine."

Santana sighed. The blond was just too perfect. She exhaled through the nose and pinched the bridge of it. "No, no, Britt. It's not fine. I do want a date with you." She looked up at Brittany's trusting blue eyes and smiled when the blond tucked her hair behind her ear nervously at her statement. "Lemme make it up to you, ok? When they leave for Benicassim. We'll go out." She rambled on.

If Brittany's smile was a 100 megawatts then, it must've been like a million megawatts now, the way she was grinning at Santana. "Yeah?" The blond asked shyly.

Santana swallowed. "Well, if you will go with me, I'd very much like it if you were to indulge me with a date with your kind self in the near future." Santana smiled and offered her hand up for Brittany to take. "Is that a yes?" She asked, shy.

As a response, Brittany pulled her closer and gave her a quick kiss on her lips. She held Santana's waist and tightened her grip into a hug and lifted the brunette off her feet. Santana squealed. "Britt! Let me down!" She laughed at the blond, while swatting at Brittany.

The blond hastily put Santana back down and shuffled on her feet excitedly. "Sorry, San. I was just carried away." She made a move for Santana's hand again, this time linking their pinkies together. "And yes, it's a yes. I'd love to go on a date with you, Santana."

The brunette smiled and gently tugged Brittany towards the steps of the bus where the last passenger and the driver had already exited what seemed like a few minutes ago. "C'mon, you. Let's go."

The pair exited the bus into the warm daylight of the evening sun and was instantly greeted by Puck and Quinn. Both, who took one look at their joined hands and gave each other knowing smiles. "Hola, chica." Puck said as a greeting. "Took you guys long enough." Quinn added, stepping up and offering first Brittany a hug and then to a more rigid Santana who had just awkwardly fist bumped Puck.

Puck put a friendly arm around Santana as they walked to their bags on the ground near the opened compartment of their bus. Theirs was the only ones left there as the other passengers had already left the bus terminal. "How's my favourite lesbro doing?" Puck wiggled his eyes as he leaned down to pick up Santana's bag.

Santana rolled her eyes and hit him good naturedly. "I'm fine and you don't have to do that, you know?" She said. "I can carry my own bags." She huffed, slightly pouting.

"Aww, Lopez, what's a good lesbro to do?" Puck grinned at her while Quinn and Brittany watched the exchange. "Besides." He flexed his bicep muscles. "What else are these guns for, eh?" He laughed and started to walk away just as Quinn cleared her throat. "Umm, Puck? You're forgetting something else." She motioned for Brittany's luggage.

Brittany bit her lip to stop from laughing as Puck's eyes widened when he saw the bigger bag that was Brittany's. "Bu ..." He started to complain.

Quinn merely sauntered past him and gave his arms a squeeze. "What else are these guns for, eh?" She parroted his speech earlier and turned to look at Santana and Brittany. "C'mon, girls. Let's go."

Santana laughed and walked past Puck and apologetically lifted her shoulders and shrugged. Brittany just giggled and stood on her tiptoes and gave the frustrated boy a kiss on his cheek. "Thanks, Puck. You're the best." She whispered into his ear as he blushed with the attention the blond was showing him.

The lone boy smiled at Brittany, because seriously, who can refuse the blond anything? "No problem, Britts." He said, as he hefted both bags on each side of his shoulders and started lumbering slowly behind the 3 women chatting happily infront of them.

"Guys, wait up!" Puck called out, trying his best to jog along after them.

* * *

The 3 of them took pity on Puck halfway through the 30 minute walk to the hostel, so they were now distributing the weight as equally as they could amongst them. Brittany's bag had a conveniently detachable backpack strapped to the front of the bag, which was now being carried by Quinn as Santana carried Brittany's day bag with hers. Puck was still carrying Santana's slightly lighter backpack with no problem at all.

Santana bumped Brittany slightly as they were walking slowly behind Puck and Quinn. "You all right there?" She asked, eyeing the backpack. "We could switch if you're tired." She offered, moving to remove their day bags from their shoulders.

Brittany shook her head. "It isn't that bad, really. The bag I gave Quinn had my tripod inside it, so this is quite ok right now." She eyed Santana's and her bag on the brunette's shoulder. "You ok with that?"

Santana dismissed her worry. "I'm more worried about Puck, really." She laughed at the guy in front of them as he stumbled on a pebble on the road. She looked at Brittany. "Your shoulders hurt?"

Brittany shuffled the weight on her shoulders and tried as best as she could to shrug. "I'm all right. Besides ..." She gave Santana a grin. "I recall someone's offer for a massage later at the hostel." Her tongue slipped out playfully between her lips and Brittany winked at Santana cheekily. "I never forget massage offers, San." She said seriously.

Santana laughed and pushed Brittany slightly. "Oh, don't worry. I haven't forgotten about it either."

"Guys, we're here." Quinn turned around and announced to the pair behind her and Puck. Santana looked around their surroundings and noted that this was in fact the same hostel that Brittany and her had booked. It wasn't like as if she didn't trust Quinn, she was just a cautious person that way.

They stood outside the Center Valencia Youth Hostel as Brittany snapped a few shots of the exterior. After she was done, Santana walked in after Puck held the door open for her and Brittany and gently set down her bags and helped Brittany remove her backpack. She walked up to the counter and spoke softly in Spanish to the friendly woman behind the counter and gestured towards her and Brittany.

When the woman requested for their passports, Santana turned around to ask Brittany for hers. The blond was busy chatting with Quinn and Puck to the side where they were going through the brochures that were lingering by the table near the door. "Britt?" She called out before she remembered that she had the blond's passport with her.

The blond dancer turned and looked at her and was about to walk over to her when Santana waved her off. "Never mind." She said instead. Brittany raised an eyebrow as if to ask 'You sure?' and Santana nodded and took out their passports from the secret compartment that she had hidden them in her day bag. She quickly filled in some details and thanked the woman – Felicia, again when she produced 2 sets of key cards.

At around the same time, the rest of them lumbered closer to the counter and Quinn rested her hips on the table nearby. "You done? Got your keys?" She eyed the brunette who was putting their passports back into her bag. Santana nodded and bent down to pick up her bag. "Let's go. We're on ..." She looked at the key card which had their room number written on it. "The 1st floor." She looked up the stairs infront of them as there was a queue at the lifts.

She looked back at Puck and gave him a slight shake of her shoulders in apology as he shouldered her backpack and trudged up the stairs behind her. "Thanks, Puck. Am glad it's not the 4th floor or something." Santana said.

Brittany's voice sounded up. "Where are your rooms anyway?" She looked at Quinn who was walking beside her.

"Well, Rachel and I are at the 2nd floor while they're on the 3rd." Quinn explained. "They split up the gender dorms in different floors." She paused and looked infront of her when Santana stopped at a door and put her bags down. Producing the key card, she beeped at the locking device on the door. "I'm not too sure what the 1st floor consists of."

Santana pushed open the door and let everyone and their respective bags in. "C'mon in, guys." She entered, followed by Puck, Quinn and then Brittany.

Brittany immediately walked towards the bed and put her bag down next to it. She plopped down right in the middle of the double bed in the room. The only bed that was in the room. Quinn could hear her sighing as she snuggled into the pillow that muffled her voice. "San, this is awesome!" Brittany gushed. She lifted her body enough to physically pull Santana down onto the bed by her arm. Santana fell onto Brittany on the bed with an 'oof' as Brittany giggled and buried herself under the covers some more while Santana just laid where she had fallen, still draped around Brittany.

Quinn raised her eyebrow at the scene unfolding infront of her and turned to Puck. "Huh." The both of them eyed Brittany and Santana who were happily lazing on their double bed in oblivion. "So I guess that's what is on the 1st floor, eh? The double ensuites." She grinned at Puck who happily grinned back. "Guess that also answers another question."

Puck rested his elbow on the shelf that was near the door. "Yup, the couple ensuites." He added. "Hmm, guess that also means the dwarf and the giant owes us meals and drinks tonight!" He lifted his fist towards Quinn and wiggled his eyebrows.

Quinn laughed and playfully fist bumped Puck. She turned around and headed for the door. "Guys, we're gonna wash up and get ready to leave." Two pairs of eyes watched her from the bed. "Our reservations are for 8 tonight and we've got a little more than an hour till then." She quickly checked her watch. "See you downstairs at 7?"

Puck shrugged. "Some dude told us it was like 30 minutes to reach the cafe."

Santana offered them a thumbs up sign while Brittany freed her hand from under the covers enough to wave at the retreating couple. "See you guys later!" She shouted. "Bye Quinn! Thanks, Puck!"

"Don't be late." Quinn chuckled in response and closed the door behind her.

* * *

After the pair left, Santana and Brittany lay quietly in the bed and enjoyed the softness of the mattress below them. About 5 minutes had passed before Santana turned her head to look over at Brittany where the blond had her eyes closed under the pillow on her head. Santana raised her eyebrows. _That's fast._ She checked the time and decided to reach over and gently poked and prodded Brittany on the shoulder that was nearest to where she still had her legs tangled with the tall blond.

"Britt?" She gently shook the blond awake. "We need to start getting ready soon." Santana added, getting up and stretching. Brittany continued laying unmoving on the bed. Santana leaned over and poked Brittany on the shoulder again. "Britt." She half whispered. "Wake up."

Brittany moved in her sleep and wiggled her shoulders, mumbling something that sounded to Santana like, "That's nice." Santana giggled at the sleepy blond, but continued to poke the blond to wakefulness anyway. Brittany sighed in her semi awake state and Santana spread her fingers on the blond's shoulders and gave her a mini massage on where she knew the blond was hurting because of the backpack.

"Mmm." Brittany mumbled under the pillow. A lone blue eye peeked out from under her messy bangs and Santana smiled at her. "That's really nice, San."

Santana let her touch linger longer on Brittany's shoulder before slowly stopping. "C'mon, Britt. You did say you wanted to freshen up before we had to leave for the cafe." Santana reminded her. "We've only got like 20 minutes before we have to meet the rest at the lobby." She told the blond who was stretching on the bed, popping her joints while Santana winced. Santana stood up and retrieved her toiletries bag from her backpack.

"I'm coming, I'm coming." Brittany mumbled sleepily as she rolled her neck around to ease the kinks. Before Santana was about to make a crude joke, Brittany shot her an alarmed look.

"San ..." She whined. Blue eyes looked at her while Brittany's thin lips started forming a pout. "That wasn't counted as the massage you owe me, right?" To Santana's surprise, Brittany's lips actually started to tremble a little after she spoke out.

"Oh Britt." Santana laughed and walked over to the blond and ruffled her hair. Standing behind the blond, she placed a kiss on top of the blond's messy head and gripped at Brittany's shoulders again, massaging them slowly. Brittany moaned at the touch and Santana laughed at the blond's eagerness. _So easy._ She shook her head in mirth.

Turning Brittany around to face her, Santana tapped her finger on Brittany's nose. "You are such a massage slut, Britt. But no, that didn't count." She mocked the blond, smiling when the pout on Brittany's face turned into a bashful grin. A grin that to Santana seemed really cute, so she pinched the tip of Brittany's nose again.

Brittany shrugged. "What can I say? You do have really great fingers."

Santana smiled in response. "Well, I'm gonna go use the toilet first unless you need it." She cocked her head in question and Brittany quickly shook her head. "Gimme 10 minutes then. You better not be asleep when I get out." She warned jokingly when Brittany yawned. Santana turned to go into the bathroom in the corner of the room when Brittany caught her fingers and spinned her back around to face the smiling blond.

With a slight tug, Santana found herself nose to nose with the dancer, who kept smiling at her. "Thanks, San." Brittany whispered, pulling her closer till their lips met. Santana's eyes fluttered close as they leisurely christened their room in Valencia.

* * *

"So tell me about this place, Quinn." Brittany turned her camera over to where Quinn was seated in the bus on their ride towards the restaurant in the Carmen district of Valencia. The 4 of them had earlier gathered in front of the hostel lobby, with Brittany and Santana being merely 10 minutes late. Together they had walked a short distance to the bus stop on the edge of the street that their hostel was located at and managed to catch a bus within 5 minutes of being there.

It would seem like Quinn had already anticipated them being late to walk to the bus stop, so she had given them plenty of buffer time before they had to catch their half past 7 bus to the restaurant that was located near the beach in Valencia.

Quinn gave Brittany's camera a smile before her eyes subconsciously flitted over to the page where Santana had written a script for her to read out loud. Brittany had originally wanted Santana to read it, but the brunette managed to convince the dancer that a fresh face would always be welcomed and besides, having another pretty face to the list of guests in Fondue for Two could only boost Brittany's ratings. Santana's brilliance earned her a rather languid kiss of thanks from Brittany.

Quinn cleared her throat and began to recite by heart what she knew about the restaurant. Mainly that the L'Estimat was located at the El Cabanyal-El Canyamelar neighbourhood of the Carmen district in Valencia and that the reviews on Trip Advisor for the restaurant was amazing.

While Brittany mocked interviewed Quinn for her segment on things to do and see in Valencia – since she had already walked around pretty much all of the city – Santana stood in front of them with Puck beside her. She turned to look at Puck who was busy playing with his phone while leaning against the window near the handicapped section of the bus. The bus was packed when they got on and the only two seats available were the ones that were occupied by the two blonds now. Of course Santana would've offered Brittany a seat. She was a good date after all, presence of others be damned.

"Hey, not that I care much, but what happened to the hobbi – err, I mean, Rachel and Finn?" Santana asked, barely managing to catch herself before she insulted Puck's friends in front of him. "I thought Quinn said that the reservations were for 6 tonight?" She crossed her arms and looked over at Puck who had paused his game.

Puck laughed and rolled his eyes. "We call them the dwarf and her giant." Santana laughed, glad that Puck found it as amusing as she did. "They're meeting us there." He picked up his phone again and restarted the game. "Finn had a family friend of a friend of a friend or something like that they had to meet before the dinner so they went on ahead first." He shrugged and spared her a quick glance. "I don't know if you remember, but Rachel's also vegan?"

At Santana's eye roll and muttered "Who wouldn't?", he continued. "So anyway, there doesn't seem to be much on the menu for her if she's not into the carnivore treat of it all. So I'm guessing they went to have a snack or eat some seaweed or whatever it is that she eats before they get there."

Santana nodded. "I suppose that makes sense. How does Finn actually get that tall eating grass with Rachel anyway? He's like freakishly tall."

Puck laughed. "Finn's a meat eater, man. I think he's just being the whole doting boyfriend thing to Rachel so it'll make it easier for them on this trip." Puck rolled his eyes again, which seemed to be a normal thing to do when talking about Rachel and/or Finn.

At Santana's puzzled look, Puck explained. "They've been on again and off again since junior year. When we planned this trip, they were obviously on and somewhere in between, it was off and I think that they started it back on again just before the trip, so you know, much easier to enjoy yourself when you're not constantly being nagged by the dwarf."

Santana scoffed. "Well, as long as it doesn't affect our holidays, I don't really care what goes on in their private lives then." She eyed the boy next to her and leaned in for a little gossip of her own. "So what's up with you and Fabray then?" At Puck's surprised look, she raised her eyebrows and looked as innocent as she could. "What? Lesbros don't share?" She teased.

Puck smiled and shook his head. "No man, it's cool. Quinn and I just have some history, that's all. We dated pretty much all of junior year and then she broke it off senior year when we realised that our lives weren't just gonna go the same way." He shrugged. "It happens. And with the distance now, she's in New York and I'm in L.A., it just won't really work, you know?"

Santana gave him a look of pity. Long distance relationships were really hard. She had several friends back home whose relationships had failed after their respective other halves went away to college.

Puck regarded her. "But you know, there seems to still be a spark there somewhere." He cleared his throat. "Enough about me. What's going on between you and blondie?" He looked behind his shoulder where Brittany and Quinn were busy chatting while the dancer occasionally taking a photo of the passing scenery.

Santana attempted to mask the smile creeping onto her face and tried to look innocent. "What do you mean?" She inquired instead.

Puck gently bumped her shoulder. "Oh come on. You know what I'm talking about. The stares, the touches, the cute giggling. We all have eyes." He looked at her pointedly.

This time Santana couldn't hide the blush that was slowly forming on her cheeks. "All right, all right." She sneaked a quick look at the two blonds behind them. "I ... I don't really know what's going on. We haven't really talked about it." She faltered in her speech and bit her lip.

Puck nodded. "But there's definitely something going on there then, eh?" He asked.

Santana slowly nodded but smiled widely when she met his eyes.

"Good on you then. I gotta say, Lopez, you really know how to choose them." He held out his fist for Santana. "Between the two of us, I think we've snagged ourselves the hottest blonds there are right now in this city."

Santana fist bumped him and snorted. "Hell yeah." Looking up, she caught Brittany's blue eyes and smiled widely when the blond winked at her before continuing her conversation with Quinn.

Santana smirked and felt a rush of heat to her cheeks. _Yup, Brittany was definitely the hottest blond there is._

* * *

Author's Note :

Hi all and thanks to those who have reviewed, favourited and followed this story. This story is really turning out more long winded than I anticipated it would be! (Not completely sure if that's a good thing or not though) Please bear with me and their slow journeys through Europe.

Thanks also for bearing with the grammar mistakes and the weird choice of vocab, this is unbeta-ed. Also, sorry about the slow pace of updates, I'll try to be more frequent in the future!


End file.
